


To create a home

by MrDramaQueen



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDramaQueen/pseuds/MrDramaQueen
Summary: У Блейна Андерсона был план. Он собирался закончить свой последний год в колледже и стать учителем музыки. Однако, когда происходит событие и изменяет всю жизнь, Блейн узнает, что планы меняются и иногда к лучшему.





	1. Chapter 1

  Блейн вдруг проснулся и посмотрел на будильник. Уже за полночь. Он был готов убить своего сожителя. Парень услышал громкий стук в дверь.  
      Курт, его сожитель, ввалился в его комнату без предупреждения.  
  
      - Блейн, ты откроешь эту чертову дверь? Почти час ночи, середина недели, и было бы здорово, если бы люди не приходили к нам так поздно.  
  
      Затем он вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа. Блейн встал с кровати и потянулся за своей одеждой. 

  
      Он был уверен, что тот, кто стучал в дверь уже третий раз подряд, был одним из знакомых Курта.

  
      Парень был очень популярен, что для Блейна не было сюрпризом. Он не мог не признать, что Курт был привлекательным, даже если ему было неприятно говорить это; у него прекрасная и гладкая кожа, светлые волосы, которым он уделял много внимания, и голубые глаза. Хаммел одевался так, что на него невозможно было не смотреть, когда парень входил в комнату.

  
       Если честно, Блейн считал его великолепным. Конечно, он никогда не признается в этом соседу. Но первое впечатление Блейна оказалось ошибочным, стоило ему познакомиться с Куртом. Парень умен, Андерсон не мог не признать это, но также он был невыносим, эгоистичен, манерен и сводил Блейна с ума. За два года проживания в одной квартире, Блейн и Курт никак не могли наладить нормальные отношения.

  
      Было похоже, что парни живут даже не на одной планете. Хаммел всегда был так озабочен своим внешним видом и так меркантилен. И, конечно, были десятки парней, с которыми Курт знакомился на протяжении этих лет, и которым не нравилось присутствие Блейна.

  
      Из своих мыслей Блейна вытащил стук в дверь.  
  
      — Айзек, если ты снова забыл ключи, я тебя убью… — жаловался Блейн, пока шел до входной двери.  
  
      Айзек был третьим соседом и близким другом Блейна. Он был довольно высоким, со светлыми вьющимися волосами и голубыми глазами. Они были в одной группе на первом году обучения, и он рассказал Блейну о том, что у него есть свободное место в квартире. Конечно, Айзек забыл упомянуть о раздражающем соседе по комнате. Тем не менее, Блейн был признателен и за это. Квартира была в прекрасном месте — в центре Нью-Йорка, близко к Нью-Йорскому университету. 

  
      Блейн не мог ужиться с Куртом или одобрить его стиль жизни, но с Айзеком, напротив, отлично ладил, и за это был благодарен. За исключением тех моментов, когда тот будил посреди ночи, потому что забыл ключи. Снова.

  
      Когда Блейн, наконец, открыл дверь, он застыл с раскрытым ртом. В действительности, человек, находящийся за дверью, не был Айзеком, как он подумал первоначально.  
  
      — Вы Блейн Андерсон? — спросил человек, стоящий перед ним. Из-за усталости и шока Блейн не ответил. Офицер выглядел озадачено, пока Блейн не опомнился и не кивнул в знак согласия. — Прошу прощения, что разбудил вас в такой поздний час. Меня зовут офицер Уильямс, и, боюсь, у меня новости о вашей сестре.  
  
      Блейн ничего не сказал, а только нахмурился. Почему какой-то офицер пришел к нему посреди ночи, чтобы поговорить о сестре, с которой Андерсон давно потерял связь? После того, как их родители умерли четыре года назад, жизненные пути Блейна и Лоры разошлись. Действительно, в то время, как Блейн решил использовать деньги от страхования жизни его родителей и пойти в колледж, его сестра решила использовать их, чтобы утопить свою боль в алкоголе и наркотиках. 

  
      Блейн пытался поговорить с ней, быть рядом, чтобы они могли скорбеть вместе, чтобы оказать ей некоторую помощь, когда она стала пить. Он был к ней терпелив. Заботился о ней, помогал, когда ее арестовывали за нарушение порядка, но через год он сдался. 

  
      Он, по-прежнему, чувствовал в груди ответственность и вину за то, что бросил Лору, но он должен был двигаться дальше. Андерсон зарылся в работе и старался изо всех сил жить. Шум вывел Блейна из раздумий и вернул к офицеру, который терпеливо ждал в прихожей с жалостью на лице.  
      Вспоминая о манерах, Блейн произнес: «Проходите, офицер».

  
      Они уселись за стол в маленькой гостиной, которую он делил с Куртом и Айзеком. Уже начиная ужасаться, что ответ на его вопрос будет связан с деньгами, которые он платил за происшествия, связанные с Лорой, Блейн спросил: «Что она сделала сейчас? И сколько это будет мне стоить?»  
  
      Полицейский на секунду посмотрел ошеломленно на Блейна из-за его холодного тона, но, будучи профессионалом, он быстро скрыл свои эмоции.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, но я приехал с одной новостью: ваша сестра скончалась сегодня ночью, сэр, — сказал он мягким голосом. — Она была найдена в своей квартире соседом…  
  
       Блейн перестал слушать. Он не мог осмыслить то, что только что услышал. Его сестра умерла; последний член его семьи скончался. Конечно, Блейн не был в последнее время с ней близок, но это не значит, что ему не было больно. Он не разговаривал с ней годами, но всегда знал, что мог найти ее, если хотел, мог восстановить их отношения.

   
      Но теперь его сестра умерла. Последний член его семьи умер. Впервые в своей жизни он был по-настоящему одинок. Блейн жил в Нью-Йорке – городе, который никогда не спит, и где улицы всегда набиты людьми. Он жил в квартире, которую делил с двумя другими студентами; был постоянно окружен людьми и никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким. До сих пор. Его сестра, его последняя нить к родителям, к своему прошлому теперь исчезла. 

  
      Офицер сказал что-то, что вытащило Блейна из его мыслей.  
  
      - Человек, который нашел вашу сестру, зашел в ее квартиру, потому что волновался по поводу криков ребенка, которые длились уже довольно долго. Он сказал, что не было необычным то, что ребенок плакал, но не так долго ...  
  
      - Простите, что? - Блейн прервал его, - Ребенок ... какой ребенок? - Блейн чувствовал себя еще более растерянным, чем раньше. То, что он услышал, было шокирующе. Но ...  
  
      - Ваша племянница, мистер Андерсон, Эмили. - офицер на мгновение пришел в замешательство, но потом понимание отразилось на его лице. - Вы не знали, что у вашей сестры есть дочь? ..  
  
      Блейн застыл, услышав новости. Он не мог говорить, не мог произнести и звук. У его сестры была дочь, и Блейн даже не знал о ней. Как это стать стать для него новостью? Он даже не знал, что у него была племянница, его сестра никогда не говорила ему, что она была с кем-то. Они жили так далеко друг от друга, что он ничего больше не знал о жизни своей сестры. Что ему делать?  
  
      - Сколько ... сколько ей лет? - спросил Блейн дрожащим голосом. - И где она? Она не пострадала? - офицер быстро покачал головой, чтобы успокоить молодого человека.  
  
      - Эмили одиннадцать месяцев. У нее не нашли никаких травм, но она выглядела плохо, когда мы обнаружили ее. Она плакала рядом с телом, выглядела некормленой несколько дней и немытой уже несколько недель ... прямо сейчас она в детском доме.  
  
      - А что насчет ее отца? - быстро спросил Блейн.  
  
      Офицер грустно посмотрел на него и начал объяснять:   
  
      - Когда мы опрашивали соседей, они сказали, что никогда не видели отца и даже не были уверены, что ваша сестра знала, кто был отцом. Вы - единственный родной человек этому ребенку, мистер Андерсон. Она нуждается в вас ...  
  
      Осознание пришло к Блейну, и он наконец понял то, что человек пытался сказать ему. Что офицер ожидал от него. 

  
      Единственный родной человек, что у него остался - этот ребенок. Ее отец пропал без вести, мать умерла. На Блейне лежала ответственность за Эмили. 

  
      Его сестры не стало, она умерла в одиночестве в своей квартире и была обнаружена, спустя час, соседом. Несколько минут назад он даже не знал, что у него была племянница, потому что не разговаривал с сестрой много лет. 

  
      Однако ее дочь все еще была там, живая и одинокая. 

  
      Блейн знал, что ему нужно принять решение. Он бы сделал все, что мог, чтобы помочь своей племяннице и почтить память своей сестры, заботясь о ее дочери. Блейн думал, что у него не осталось родственников, что он был один в этом мире, но, возможно, это не так. Может быть, Блейн не должен быть в одиночестве. Они могут быть семьей. Он и эта маленькая девочка, а сам Андерсон еще никогда не видел. Он может сделать это, должен был сделать это.   
  
      Именно в этот момент Блейн понял, что его жизнь никогда не будет прежней.

 

____

Оригинальную историю можно найти [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669664/chapters/3544277).


	2. Chapter 2

       На следующий день Блейн провел в кровати несколько часов. Он не спал после визита полицейского, ибо был слишком взволнован, чтобы отдыхать. Задержавшись подольше, офицер успокоил Блейна тем, что его племянница находилась в хороших руках, и дал ему адрес, где она была прямо сейчас, сказав, что он может приехать и забрать ее в любое время, когда будет готов.  
  
       «Никогда, — подумал Блейн. — Я никогда не буду готов к такой ответственности».  
  
      Блейну было двадцать два, он учился на последнем курсе колледжа, а жил в маленькой квартирке в центре Нью-Йорка с двумя другими парнями своего же возраста. Как он будет заботиться о маленькой девочке? Как он вообще может решиться взять ее к себе? Где она будет жить? Как он может вырастить ребенка, если он сам еще ребенок?

  
       Несомненно, Блейн был довольно ответственным для своих лет: он никогда не напивался вусмерть, хорошо справлялся с учебой, при этом имея стабильную работу в местном музыкальном магазинчике, он не тратил время на вечеринки, поддерживал на уровне свою успеваемость и был хорошим студентом. По крайней мере, ему нравилось так думать.

       Но все это было легко. Это не значит, что ему подходит роль родителя.

  
       Когда полицейский ушел, Блейн решил, что будет помогать этой маленькой девочке, которая, как и он, прямо сейчас была одна во всем мире. Хотя, после нескольких часов лежания в кровати и раздумий, он уже не был так уверен. То, что было очевидно прошедшей ночью, сейчас стало по-настоящему сомнительно.

  
       Айзек внезапно ввалился в его комнату и кинулся на другую сторону кровати Блейна.  
  
       — Чувак, ты не поверишь, какая у меня была ночка! Короче, я ходил на вечеринку Марты, ну, знаешь. И эта красотка была там, она сидела одна, и ты знаешь, каким стеснительным я могу быть, но я сделал это, чувак! В общем, я заговорил с ней, и это было потрясно, и… Блейн, ты меня слушаешь?  
  
       Блейн все еще лежал в своей кровати и ни разу не пошевелился с тех пор, как Айзек зашел в его спальню. Он уставился в потолок пустыми глазами и молчал.

  
       Посмотрев на состояние, в котором был его друг, и на то, каким напряженным он выглядел, Айзек начал беспокоиться.  
  
       — Блейн, ты в порядке? Тебе плохо или что-то в этом роде?  
  
       Блейн не реагировал и ничего не говорил. Он находился глубоко в себе, думая об Эмили, поэтому совсем не слышал Айзека, пока тот не потряс его за плечо.  
  
       — Блейн? — неуверенно произнес Айзек и коснулся его, заставляя Блейна совершить хоть какое-нибудь движение. Он повернул голову к Айзеку, сидящему на кровати.  
  
       — Прости, прости… Что ты сказал? — спросил Блейн.  
  
       Айзек все еще смотрел на него с беспокойством в глазах. Блейн, казалось, был так далеко и выглядел так потерянно, что было совсем не похоже на него. Обычно, когда Айзек приходил поговорить с Блейном, парень был таким энергичным и восторженным, всегда рад выслушать, похвалить или дать совет своему застенчивому другу. Необычная реакция обеспокоила Айзека, и он не знал, как вести себя с Блейном, который не был полон жизни.  
  
       — Что-то случилось? Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
       После долгой тишины, в течение которой Блейн просто лежал и смотрел на Айзека так, будто тот даже здесь не присутствовал, он наконец отстраненно произнес:  
  
       — Прошлой ночью умерла моя сестра и оставила мне племянницу.  
  
       — Прости, что?! — вскрикнул Айзек. — Повтори, что ты только что сказал?  
  
       — Прошлой ночью умерла моя сестра и оставила мне племянницу, — спокойным голосом повторил Блейн.  
  
       Он не может показать свои эмоции прямо сейчас, все еще пребывая в шоке и не позволяя себе думать о потере сестры.

  
       Сначала он обрабатывал тот факт, что он дядя и сейчас должен быть ответственным за жизнь другого человека. Этот другой человек был таким маленьким и невинным существом, еще не готовым контактировать с окружающим миром. Эта мысль побудила Блейна вскочить с кровати, он начал ходить и очень быстро говорить:  
  
       — Прошлой ночью умерла моя сестра и оставила мне племянницу. У меня есть племянница, полицейский пришел прошлой ночью и сказал мне, что я ее единственный оставшийся родственник. Я теперь несу ответственность за жизнь крошки, которой еще и года не исполнилось. Я не могу этого сделать. Я не знаю, как они могут ожидать от меня заботы о ребенке, когда я сам еще ребенок. Я должен еще год отучиться в колледже, а потом стать учителем музыки — это всегда было моим планом, так должна была сложиться моя жизнь. Этого не может произойти, я не могу сделать это. Мы живем в маленькой квартирке в центре Нью-Йорка — это не подходящее место для маленькой девочки. Я живу с двумя соседями. У меня нет ни времени, ни денег, чтобы позаботиться о ней. Я не могу это сделать. Я…  
  
       — БЛЕЙН, УСПОКОЙСЯ! — внезапно крикнул Айзек.  
  
       Крик окончательно прервал пылкую речь Андерсона, и он перестал мерить комнату шагами. Айзек встал напротив него и положил обе руки на плечи Блейна.  
  
       — Прости, мне нужно было привлечь твое внимание, а ты не слушал, — сказал он. — Давай-ка сначала. Расскажи мне все.  
  
       — Прошлой… прошлой ночью, около часа, пришел полицейский, — запнулся Блейн. — Он хотел сказать мне, что моя сестра умерла в своей квартире, у нее была дочь, которая сейчас находится в детском доме, и она там совсем одна. Кто позаботится о ней, если она зависит теперь только от меня, и…  
  
       — Блейн, — сказал Айзек, почувствовав, что его эмоции снова выходят из-под контроля. — У тебя есть племянница?  
  
       Блейн посмотрел на Айзека глазами полными страха и просто кивнул.  
  
       — Как ее зовут? — спросил Айзек.  
  
       — Эмили. Ее зовут Эмили, и я даже не подозревал о ее существовании до прошлой ночи.  
  
       — Ладно, ладно. Это хреново, и я могу понять, почему ты так шокирован. Я понимаю, но тебе нужно успокоиться. Дыши.  
  
       Блейн кивнул, согласившись с другом, и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
       — Ты должен внимательно меня выслушать, потому что это важно, окей? — спросил Айзек, и, когда Блейн снова кивнул, он продолжил, — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Да, ты еще в колледже, и да, Эмили не входила в твои планы. Ты недостаточно ответственный, недостаточно умелый и все такое. И, поверь мне, я могу понять это. Нет, позволь мне продолжить, — сказал он, когда увидел, что Блейн хочет ему что-то возразить.  
  
       — Единственный, кто может это сделать — это ты. Да, ты еще молод. Но, кроме этого, ты такой добрый, и любящий, и заботливый. Просто вспомни, как ты всегда был таким для меня, хотел защитить и поддержать меня в любое время. Я знаю, ты справишься с этим, потому что это у тебя в подсознании — ты поставишь нужды маленькой девочки на первое место и будешь делать для нее только лучшее. Да, она не была частью твоего плана. Но планы меняются, Блейн. Они формируются и развиваются со временем. Это значит, что и твои планы не должны стоять на месте. Ты, может, и не ожидал ее появления в твоей жизни, но сейчас она здесь, ты не можешь этого изменить. Мне ужасно жаль, что ты потерял сестру, я даже не могу выразить, как мне жаль. Но прямо сейчас есть маленькая девочка, которая потеряла свою мать. И в этой трагедии она словила и удачу. Потому что она приобрела такого замечательного дядю, как ты. Ты будешь заботиться о ней, любить ее, будешь рядом, потому что она нуждается в тебе прямо сейчас, окей? Это то, что ей сейчас нужно больше всего. Деньги и время не имеют значения в данный момент. Ты найдешь и то, и другое для нее, я это знаю. Что насчет квартиры, я думаю, нам надо поговорить об этом с Куртом.  
  
       Плечи Блейна медленно начали расслабляться, пока Айзек говорил это, но, когда он упомянул о Курте, снова напряглись.  
  
       — Курт?! Почему мы должны говорить с Куртом?  
  
       — Блейн, это и его квартира тоже. Ты не думаешь, что нам важно обсудить это с ним?

  
       Блейн не смог ничего ответить.

  
       Айзек был прав. Это и его квартира, и, даже если Блейну он не нравится, Курт все же заслуживает того, чтобы с ним посоветовались об этом. Он все еще живет здесь, и, что бы ни случилось, это относится и к нему.

  
       Все, что сказал Айзек, имело смысл, но факт того, что они живут вместе в этой квартире, сейчас значил только одно: Блейн должен поговорить с Куртом, даже если ему было неуютно от идеи встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.


	3. Chapter 3

Позднее, тем же вечером, Блейн и Айзек сидели за столом за чашкой кофе, или, в случае Блейна, играя с кружкой, чтобы занять чем-то руки.

Он нервничал, но понимал, что судьба Эмили полностью зависела от сегодняшнего решения Курта, и от этого ему было неуютно. Он сомневался и не был уверен, что забрать Эмили — хорошая идея, но ему также не хотелось, чтобы Курт был тем, кто вынесет вердикт. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно из-за того, что Хаммел становится решающим фактором. Это, может, немного по-детски, но если бы они решили не забирать Эмили, то он бы хотел, чтобы это было полностью его решение, а не его невыносимого и претенциозного соседа по комнате.

Айзек видел, как нервничает Блейн, но не знал, что делать. Он пытался несколько раз объяснить Андерсону, что Курт не так плох, как парень думал, но тот даже слушать не стал.

Он не мог не признать, что Хаммел часто был холоден и сдержан с Блейном, но не знал, почему. У Айзека не было никаких проблем в общении с Куртом, а тот всегда был дружелюбен с ним, так что он не понимал, почему Блейн и Курт, казалось, ненавидят друг друга так сильно, когда находятся рядом. Конечно, был и тот факт, что у них нет ничего общего, но это не объясняет, почему Курт большую часть времени так ужасно относился к Блейну.

Он думал об этом, но потом решил, что отношения парней можно отложить на другой день. Все-таки он не нервничал, как Блейн, который считал Курта бессердечным и неспособным хорошо отреагировать на новости. Он пытался сказать Андерсону, что это не так, но мужчина не мог быть уверен, пока не проверит.

Когда Курт вернулся в квартиру около семи вечера, он вошел и увидел двух своих сожителей в гостиной, сидящих в тишине с мрачными лицами.

— Кто умер? — саркастически спросил он, как только вошел в комнату, однако пожалел о своих словах, когда увидел исказившееся от боли лицо Блейна и заметил яростный взгляд Айзека.

— Слушай, Курт, ты можешь быть серьезным хотя бы десять минут? Нам очень нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем, и было бы здорово, если бы ты не был… — начал говорить Айзек.

— Моя сестра умерла, — сказал Блейн, прервав Айзека на середине его предложения. 

Курт понял, почему у них были такие серьезные лица, когда он вошел, и мгновенно почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что сказал.

— Мне очень жаль, Блейн, — серьезно сказал он. 

Блейн с удивлением заметил, что Курт казался искренним и, похоже, ему действительно жаль.

Андерсон принял извинения за его слова, которые парень сказал, когда вошел в квартиру. Он все еще чувствовал себя тревожно, хотя Курт оказался более милосердным, чем он думал. Но это не значит, что он согласится на присутствие Эмили в квартире.

— Дело в том, что, когда моя сестра умерла, сложилась непростая ситуация. И, как Айзек сказал раньше, как бы я ни ненавидел то, что дальнейшее решение зависит от тебя, твое слово является определяющим.

Услышав это, Курт нахмурился. Он не понимал, как он относится к смерти сестры Блейна.

Ему было по-настоящему жаль парня, он знал, как важна семья и знал, какого потерять близкого, но не понимал, как это было связано с ним. Хаммел никогда не встречался с его сестрой, даже не знал, что она была у Блейна.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю, какое это имеет отношение ко мне, — сказал Курт и вздрогнул, когда понял, насколько холодно это прозвучало. — Я имею в виду, я не знал твою сестру и… я не уверен, какое решение ты ждешь от меня…

— У нее есть дочь, — прервал его Блейн. — У моей сестры… есть дочь, ей одиннадцать месяцев, и сейчас она одна. Ее зовут Эмили, и у нее нет больше никого из семьи. Помнишь человека, что приходил прошлой ночью? Это был офицер полиции. Он пришел, чтобы сообщить мне, что моя сестра умерла, и теперь я отвечаю за эту девочку.

Курт начал понимать, о чем говорит Блейн, но он решил дать ему закончить, прежде чем ответить. Он видел, как нервничает парень, и не хотел делать еще хуже. Курту, может, он не всегда нравился, но это не означало, что он хотел сделать его жизнь еще более сложной. Особенно в такие моменты.

Он увидел, как плечи Блейна напряглись, и мужчина сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем сказать.

— Вот в чем дело, Курт. Я бы хотел, чтобы она жила здесь, в квартире. Я знаю, что о многом прошу, и знаю — я тебе не нравлюсь, и почему ты должен делать мне одолжения, да? Но она маленькая девочка, я — ее единственная семья, и я…

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Курт.

Но Блейн не слышал его и продолжал говорить.

— … она не может остаться одна, и…

— Блейн, — позвал его Курт, прервав его на полуслове. Когда тот замолчал и, наконец, посмотрел на него, Курт продолжил. — Я сказал "хорошо". Тебе не надо меня убеждать, я уже согласился. Она твоя племянница, и теперь ты ее единственный родственник, как я понял. Так что да, хорошо. Она может переехать и жить здесь.

Блейн был так поражен этим ответом, что молчал в течение нескольких минут. Он не мог поверить в то, что только что услышал. Конечно, он надеялся, что после того, как он все расскажет Хаммелу, и Айзек попытается немного убедить его, Курт мог бы смягчиться и сказать «да». Но он никак не ожидал, что тот согласится так быстро, без каких-либо колебаний или вопросов.

В то время, как Блейн не мог перестать смотреть на Курта в неверии, Айзек слегка ему улыбнулся. Он знал, что ответ Курта будет положительным и был рад видеть, что парень согласился с такой готовностью, но не был удивлен. Он знал немного о жизни парня, и Курт не мог сказать «нет».

Когда Блейн, наконец, переборол удивление, он посмотрел на парня и откашлялся. Он почти спросил, был ли Курт уверен в своем решении, но Андерсон не хотел искушать судьбу, рискуя возможностью того, что Хаммел забрал бы свои слова назад, так что просто поблагодарил его.

— Я… Это… Спасибо. Я знаю, что прошу о многом, так что спасибо, — сказал он нерешительно. — Я до сих пор не уверен, что она переедет и будет жить здесь. Просто имею в виду, что она еще ребенок, и я не уверен, что способен ухаживать за детьми, но спасибо за положительный ответ. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что могу подумать над тем, чтобы забрать ее.

Услышав это, Курт нахмурился, но Блейн не заметил этого и продолжал говорить. Он оперся локтями на стол и положил голову на руки.

— Теперь все, что я должен выяснить — это где найти деньги, и действительно ли я готов заботиться о ней…

Айзек открыл рот, готовясь снова успокаивать Андерсона, но, к его и Блейна удивлению, Курт опередил его.

— Ты готов, — сказал он. — Это все же лучше, чем детдом, поверь мне на слово.

С этими загадочными словами Курт встал и пошел к себе в спальню.

Айзек и Блейн продолжали смотреть на то место, где несколько секунд назад стоял парень, озадаченные его ответом.

Через некоторое время Андерсон покачал головой, пытаясь проветрить свой разум. Он не мог думать о Курте прямо сейчас.

Тем не менее, он не мог забыть то, что сказал Хаммел перед уходом. Это все же лучше, чем детдом. Блейн не подумал об этом.

Он был так сосредоточен на множестве вариантов, в которых парень был недостаточно хорош, чтобы воспитывать Эмили, даже не предполагая, что ей с Блейном будет лучше, чем в любом другом месте.

Он не был идеальным и понимал, что забота об Эмили, вероятно — самая трудная вещь, которая когда-либо будет в его жизни. Однако она была его семьей, и Блейн готов сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы устроить жизнь этой маленькой девочки настолько хорошо, насколько сможет. Он будет делать все, что в его силах, чтобы обеспечить ее, и в один прекрасный день подарит ей настоящий дом.

И наказывать ребенка — это правильно? С этой заключительной мыслью Блейн понял, что его решение уже было принято.

Он собирался пойти и забрать Эмили, собирался перевезти ее в эту квартиру.

Он собирался нести ответственность за еще одну жизнь в течение следующих, по крайней мере, семнадцати лет своей жизни.

Он собирался стать родителем.


	4. Chapter 4

Блейн стоял снаружи здания, и ему казалось, что он не способен сделать последний шаг. Последний шаг, чтобы войти в детский дом и перевернуть всю свою жизнь. Последний шаг позволит ему встретить Эмили, наконец увидеть свою племянницу — последнюю частичку, оставшуюся от его сестры, но также это означало бы изменить свою жизнь навсегда. До сих пор Эмили была каким-то абстрактным образом, мыслью. И если он не думал о ней, то мог чуть ли не притворяться, что ее не существует, что он просто больше не увидит свою сестру, а не то, что она умерла.

Это не значит, что он не хочет увидеться со своей племянницей — Блейн с радостью бы встретил эту крошку и получил возможность ее узнать, но когда он войдет в это здание, она станет реальной. Факт того, что он сейчас примет на себя ответственность за малышку, которой всего одиннадцать месяцев отроду, внезапно станет реальностью, а не просто мыслью. Блейн почти хотел, чтобы Курт сказал «нет», или чтобы у него было хотя бы еще несколько дней на обдумывание этой идеи. И насколько же надо быть трусом, чтобы так думать? 

Но сейчас, когда Блейн стоял перед высоким темным зданием, у него не было выбора. Он знал, что, в конечном счете, он все-таки зайдет внутрь, встретит Эмили и заберет ее в их квартиру, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Но он не мог сделать последний шаг. Блейн был недостаточно силен, чтобы сделать это в одиночку. Внезапно он почувствовал, как чья-то рука сжала его плечо. Андерсон обернулся и увидел Айзека. Его друг улыбался и, кажется, понял, что Блейн чувствует, когда увидел его потерянный и взволнованный взгляд.

— Все будет хорошо, она тебя полюбит. Давай пойдем вместе, — успокаивающе произнес он.

Блейн только кивнул в ответ, потеряв дар речи, и повернулся обратно к зданию. Он вдруг почувствовал, как им овладевает порыв эмоций, и у него перехватило дыхание. Во всей этой панике он почти забыл, что Айзек здесь, Блейн был так ослеплен страхами и переживаниями, что не заметил, что не должен был делать этого в одиночку. 

С момента разговора с Куртом прошлой ночью он не был одинок. Айзек всегда был рядом, чтобы поддерживать его. Они решили, что должны пойти и забрать Эмили следующим утром, подумав, что чем меньше времени она проведет в детском доме, тем будет лучше для нее. И с тех пор Айзек был здесь с Блейном. Он говорил с ним до поздней ночи, пока Андерсон не уснул, и встал рано утром, пропустив свои пары, чтобы прийти сюда в компании с другом.

Хотя и Курт по-своему тоже был с Андерсоном. Например, когда парень проснулся этим утром, он обнаружил кофейник полным и еще теплым. Увидев, что Айзек еще спит, Блейн понял, что это Курт сварил для него свежий кофе перед тем, как уйти. Простой поступок почти заставил брюнета улыбнуться, и хоть этот жест был незначителен, но, учитывая отношения Курта и Блейна, это было огромное улучшение. Иногда такой маленький жест значит почти так же много, как и то, что Айзек был здесь с ним этим утром.

Блейн сделал глубокий вдох, закаляя себя, и наконец вошел в здание. С Айзеком, следующим за ним, он прошел к столу, за которым сидела женщина лет сорока. Она посмотрела на них, подняла палец вверх, попросив подождать секунду, пока она закончит дела с компьютером. Через некоторое время женщина кликнула мышью и повернулась к ним.

— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, чем могу помочь? — вежливо спросила она.

— Здравствуйте, эм… Я пришел забрать Эмили… ээ… Андерсон… — запнулся Блейн.

Он смог выдавить из себя предложение только потому, что почувствовал, что сосед находится прямо за ним, и сказал себе, что Айзек по-настоящему один из таких лучших друзей, которых можно о чем-то попросить. Женщина, казалось, поняла, как нервничает Андерсон, и никак не прокомментировала тот факт, что он забыл имя племянницы, чему Блейн был благодарен, решив, как для него трудно было бы объяснить, что он забыл свое собственное имя.

— Хорошо, вы пока можете пройти прямо по коридору и посидеть в комнате ожидания, пока один из социальных работников не придет и не уделит вам несколько минут, — сказала она с доброй улыбкой.

Блейн просто кивнул, и они с Айзеком пошли в комнату ожидания, где сидела еще одна беспокоящаяся пара. Айзек сел первым и улыбнулся паре, Андерсон присел следом за ним. Они ждали в тишине несколько минут. Блейну казалось, что он не сможет сохранять спокойствие, ибо в его голове творилась сплошная паника. Это продолжалось, пока Айзек не положил руку на трясущееся колено Блейна, и он понял, что сделает это.

— Блейн, успокойся. Я знаю, тебе страшно. Но все будет в порядке. Знаю, тебе сложно прямо сейчас принять некоторые вещи, но ведь это также и счастливый момент, верно? Ты встретишь свою племянницу в первый раз.

Блейн слегка успокоился. Он еще не смотрел на это под таким углом, но слова Айзека выставили ситуацию в новом свете. Андерсон обращал внимание только на негативную сторону, и, конечно, плохая часть была достаточно ужасной, включая смерть его сестры. Но также было в этом и хорошее. Он собирается встретить Эмили, свою племянницу, в первый раз.  
Несколько минут спустя Блейн и Айзек повернулись к двери, откуда доносились какие-то звуки, и через пару секунд они увидели азиатку с добрыми глазами и теплой улыбкой.

— Блейн Андерсон? — позвала она, и, услышав имя, Блейн и Айзек встали. 

Девушка подошла к ним.

— Привет, ребята, я Тина. Давайте пройдем в мой офис и немного там поговорим? — она повернулась и пошла в обратном направлении, а парни последовали за ней. 

Когда они пришли к ее офису, девушка открыла дверь и сказала: «После вас», — жестом приглашая внутрь. Блейн и Айзек зашли внутрь, и Тина последовала за ними, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Садитесь, ребята, и простите, если тут тесновато, просто я ожидала увидеть только Блейна сегодня.

— Это мой друг Айзек, — сказал Блейн, — он пришел со мной, чтобы помочь мне со всем. Извините, если это…

— Все нормально, — ответила она с доброй улыбкой. — Я понимаю, как ошеломляюще это может быть для тебя, и это отлично, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто может помочь тебе справиться со всем этим.

Услышав это, Блейн просто кивнул, успокоенный ее словами.

— Итак, я хотела бы немного поговорить с тобой прежде, чем ты встретишь Эмили, чтобы понять, как ты справлялся с этой ситуацией в целом, и если ты будешь готов, то мы поговорим немножко о малышке.

— Ох, ладно, — сказал Блейн, неуверенный в том, что он реально хотел сказать. — Я в порядке, полагаю. Я не собираюсь врать — это немножко ошеломляюще, я имею в виду, что взволнован из-за встречи с ней. И вообще, я думаю, что готов, в смысле, готов настолько, насколько я вообще могу быть готов ко всему этому, вот…

— Это нормально, Блейн, и вполне естественно, что ты в шоке. Честно говоря, я бы волновалась, если бы ты не был шокирован. И я знаю, что ты встревожен из-за всей этой ситуации. Полагаю, что мне лучше сказать тебе, что будет много стрессовых ситуаций и трудностей, но, если это тебе поможет, то я думаю, что ни один родитель действительно не готов завести ребенка. Ждали ли они его девять месяцев или без предупреждения стали родителями в один день. Так что я могу честно сказать, я думаю, что ты сделаешь все, как надо.

Блейн ничего не мог поделать, он сомневался в ее словах немного, хотя и не собирался говорить ей об этом. Он не знал: будет ли делать все хорошо и будет ли хорошим родителем, но мог сказать, что он собирался сделать все возможное и правильное для этой маленькой девочки, независимо от того, какой испытывает стресс и как беспокоится сейчас.

— Поэтому, прежде чем я отведу тебя к ней, я хотела бы поговорить с тобой немного о ее состоянии, — услышав эти слова, Блейн поморщился. 

«О каком состоянии?» — подумал он. Никто не сказал ему, что с состоянием Эмили. Конечно, это не меняет то, что он думал о ней, или тот факт, что заберет ее, просто теперь он беспокоился о племяннице. Видя его смущение, Тина поспешила успокоить Андерсона.

— О нет, Блейн, не переживай, ничего серьезного! К сожалению, я неправильно сформулировала мысль. Она не больна или что-то в этом роде, тебе не придется беспокоиться за ее здоровье. Она просто немного настороженна, и у нее, вероятно, травма. Даже если она мала, это все равно повлияет на нее, и, возможно, оставит свой след, но только время покажет, как она будет развиваться.

Блейн кивнул головой в знак понимания. Эта девочка так юна и прошла через это. Потеря его сестры повлияла на него, но он даже не мог себе представить, как трудно это, должно быть, для Эмили, даже если она слишком мала, чтобы понять, что именно происходит, и почему мамочка больше не с ней.

— Когда сосед нашел ее… — продолжила Тина, — твоя сестра уже была мертва в течение нескольких часов, и Эмили плакала рядом с ней некоторое время. Она все еще слишком мала, чтобы понять, что произошло, но дети чувствуют такие вещи, и она четко понимает, что той ночью что-то случилось, даже если не знает что.

Блейн ничего не сказал, чувствуя, что нужно подождать. Он знал, что Эмили, вероятно, будет немного травмирована, когда он встретит ее, и что не поймет, почему она не сможет больше увидеть свою маму — это не новость для него. Он не эксперт по детям, но все же мог понять тот факт, что даже маленькие ребятишки, как Эмили, имеют чувства и весьма проницательны.

— Есть кое-что еще, что тебе нужно знать, и мне жаль, что приходится это говорить. Как ты знаешь, твоя сестра была найдена мертвой от передозировки, — Тина говорила неуверенно, но Блейн снова кивнул, будучи осведомлен об этом с тех пор, как полицейский пришел к нему той ночью и рассказал о смерти сестры. — В общем, мы поняли, что Лора могла иметь проблемы с наркотиками задолго до своей смерти, и в ее положении, она не всегда заботилась об Эмили, — на этих словах Блейн тупо вытаращился на нее, не в состоянии осознать сказанное. Конечно, когда он видел Лору в последний раз, она выглядела не очень, но он и представить себе не мог, что она насильственно относится к ребенку, пусть даже и под наркотиками. Он сообщил об этом Тине, и она попробовала объяснить:

— Я не думаю, что это было такое уж насилие, она не была жестока с Эмили, у нас есть причины думать, что она просто не была заботлива. Эмили ужасно худая для своего возраста, и мы думаем, что ее не кормили регулярно, пока она жила с твоей сестрой. Мы попытались накормить ее в прошедшие несколько дней, но она ела очень плохо. Эмили совсем не ест твердую пищу, хотя уже должна начинать кушать это все больше и больше. Мы также обнаружили синяки на ее теле, хоть они и мелкие, и...

Блейн абсолютно не мог понять, как это вообще могло произойти. Лора, на его памяти, никогда не делала этого, она не могла не позаботиться о ребенке, и он не мог поверить, что речь вообще шла о ней. Блейн понимал, что его сестра все еще могла не оправиться после смерти их родителей, но он не верил, что она была так безответственна со своей дочерью. Да и как вообще можно скорбеть о чьей-то смерти и в то же время делать такое.

— Что я должен сделать? — спросил Блейн неуверенно. — Как мне поступить? Я не хочу делать плохих вещей, и я хочу ей помочь, но я правда не знаю, что делать и...

— Эй, не вешай нос, Блейн. Это хорошо, что ты спрашиваешь и хочешь добра для нее. Совет, который я могу тебе дать — это не кормить ее через силу. Она не привыкла есть много, поэтому не заставляй ее, когда она не выглядит голодной. Ее аппетит должен становиться больше и больше, и ей следует поправляться постепенно, регулярно питаясь. Другая вещь, которую тебе следует сделать — это развить ее моторику. Играй с ней, попробуй скормить ей что-нибудь твердое и позволь ей есть с помощью своих рук, если она захочет, или попытайся дать ей вилку, чтобы она ела сама. Не беспокойся, она маленькая и быстро научится. Да, она маловата для некоторых вещей, но, как я уже сказала, не волнуйся. Просто дай ей время, и все будет хорошо, доверься мне.

Блейн чувствовал себя потрясенным, и Айзек снова сжал его плечо в попытке приободрить. Вообще-то, Андерсон до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет быть родителем, но он уже настроил себя, что должен сделать шаг вперед и исправить ошибки сестры.

— Все будет хорошо, Блейн, я уверена, ты справишься на отлично. Я рассказала тебе только плохое, но ведь Эмили — прекрасная, умная и здоровая малышка. И со временем, я уверена, она хорошо приспособится к новым условиям. А теперь... Ты готов встретиться с племянницей?

Все трое встали, и Тина прошла в другую комнату, которую назвала игровой. Она повернулась к ним прямо перед тем, как открыть двери, и позволила Блейну и Айзеку зайти внутрь. Тина провела их через комнату к месту, где несколько детей играли в большие цветные кубики, и указала на маленькую девочку, сидящую посередине. Блейн последовал взглядом туда, куда указала Тина, и у него перехватило дыхание, едва он увидел племянницу в первый раз.


	5. Chapter 5

_Лора._ Это первое, что пришло в голову Блейна, когда он увидел племянницу впервые. Она похожа на Лору. Эмили сидела на коврике и играла с большим синим кубиком. Ее окружало множество других детей: некоторые такого же возраста, в то же время кто-то из них выглядел немного старше; но, кажется, девочка не собиралась играть с кем-то и находилась в собственном маленьком мире.

  
      Блейн помедлил, чтобы изучить Эмили, и сразу заметил семейное сходство. Андерсон подумал про себя, что, несмотря на свой юный возраст, Эмили уже имела вьющиеся черные волосы, которые напоминали его собственные. Однако в остальном — все от Лоры. Она имела красивые зеленые глаза, которые были так похожи на Лорины, отчего у Блейна наворачивались слезы. У нее были такие же тонкие черты, как у ее матери: небольшой вздернутый нос, полные губы.

  
      Теперь, когда он посмотрел внимательно, Блейн заметил слабый синяк на щеке и отметил, что девочка казалась меньше и худее, чем все дети, окружавшие ее. Затем он вспомнил, что Тина рассказала ему о том, что Эмили кормили нерегулярно, и что за ней не было надлежащего ухода. У девочки была смуглая кожа, такая же, как у Блейна и у всей остальной семьи. Глядя на нее, было невозможно не отметить, сколько общего она имела с ним и с его семьей. Эмили, без сомнения, Андерсон.  
  
      — Я думаю, для тебе лучше пойти туда и немного поиграть с ней, так она будет привыкать к тебе, — сказала Тина, прерывая мысли Блейна. — Эмили не играет с другими детьми. Это связано с тем, что она замкнута, держит все в себе. Она немного стеснительна, но если ты пойдешь и поиграешь с ней, она должна быстро к тебе привыкнуть, так что вперед: и Айзек, и я оставим вас наедине.  
  
      Услышав это, Блейн метнул искры из глаз в сторону Айзека, умоляюще глядя на него. Он не готов остаться наедине с Эмили. Он знает, что он ее дядя, а она под его ответственностью, и он знает, что должен поиграть с ней и познакомиться, прежде чем привести ее домой. Это очень разумно, но Блейн не знал, что делать, и не был уверен, готов ли остаться наедине с ней, что, если он оступится или еще что-то? Видя страдания своего друга, Айзек ласково улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
      — Я могу остаться с тобой, если хочешь. Мы можем играть с ней вместе.  
  
      Услышав это, Блейн кивнул и быстро расслабился.  
  
       — Спасибо, чувак, я просто не готов остаться наедине с ней… — нерешительно сказал он.  
  
      — Это абсолютно естественно, Блейн, — спешит успокоить его Тина. — Никто не ждет, что ты внезапно станешь идеален в отношениях с детьми, и это нормально, если ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то был рядом первое время. Вы можете пойти и поиграть с ней немного, а я буду в своем кабинете. Или лучше мне остаться с вами?  
  
      — Нет, я думаю, мы будем в порядке, — ответил Блейн, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Мы придем и позовем тебя, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
      — Хорошо, — ответила Тина, — я приду через час или где-то так, хорошо? Мы можем обсудить все формальности и документы после того, как ты познакомишься с Эмили.  
  
      Тина ушла, оставив Блейна и Айзека в комнате.  
  
      Затем Блейн снова повернулся к девочке, что тихо играла, и почувствовал себя совершенно одиноким. Конечно, он был не один, видя, что Айзек рядом с ним, там было с десяток других детей в комнате, Блейн видел двух женщин и мужчину, который стоял немного поодаль и наблюдал за детьми, но все же. Он не мог не чувствовать, как будто был наедине с Эмили, и не мог скрыть тот факт, что очень нервничал. Айзек сжал его плечо и сказал:  
  
      — Давай сделаем это, парень.  
  
      Они медленно подошли к Эмили, и когда она ощутила присутствие рядом с собой, то подняла голову и посмотрела на Блейна с любопытством. Опять же, Андерсон был поражен ее глазами: они действительно были такими же, как у Лоры. Блейн, решив, что лучше было бы нагнуться к малышке, чтобы узнать ее, решил сесть перед ней на пол, скрестив ноги. Она следила за ним взглядом, и он улыбнулся ей. Девочка не улыбнулась в ответ, но она не выглядела так, будто ей неуютно или страшно, поэтому он посчитал это победой. Что ему делать теперь? Он должен говорить с ней? Дети ее возраста понимают, что им было сказано? Блейн чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным и снова понял, что он действительно ничего не знал о детях.  
  
      — Привет, Эмили… — сказал он немного смущенно, полагая, что разговор с племянницей не повредит и поможет ей привыкнуть к нему. — Я твой дядя Блейн. Конечно, ты меня еще не знаешь, но мы скоро познакомимся. Так что… я могу поиграть с тобой?  
  
      Эмили не ответила и продолжала смотреть на него с любопытством. Айзек, который стоял чуть подальше, сказал Блейну, что не думает, что девочка уже понимает полные предложения, но должна понимать простые слова. Затем Блейн повернулся к нему и посмотрел с удивлением.  
  
      — Откуда ты так много знаешь о детях? — с любопытством спросил он.  
  
      — Там, где я жил, было много детей, — ответил Айзек, словно защищаясь.  
  
      Блейн спрашивал, где Айзек жил и рос в детстве, и почему он, казалось бы, оборонялся. Его друг никогда не рассказывал о своем прошлом и, казалось, неудобно задавать ему вопросы, поэтому, несмотря на свое любопытство, Блейн решил закрыть эту тему, чтобы не ставить Айзека в неудобное положение, и сосредоточиться на Эмили.

  
      Он взял большой синий кубик и положил его на вершину тех, которые построила Эмили, и улыбнулся ей. Она все еще не улыбалась в ответ, но продолжила играть, даже не запротестовав, когда он присоединился к ней. Через некоторое время она подавала кубики, чтобы Блейн складывал в кучу, а потом сбивала их. Хоть она ни разу не улыбнулась и не засмеялась, ее глаза светились, когда Андерсон делал вид, что его раздражает, как она ломает его постройку.

  
      Они играли вместе в течение нескольких часов. Когда Эмили устала от кубиков, они перебрались в миниатюрную кухню, где Блейн сделал вид, что ест пластиковый ломтик хлеба, и, хотя Эмили все еще не улыбалась, кажется, ей понравилось, и она продолжила подавать ему остальную пластиковую еду. Блейн, который так сосредоточился на Эмили и на игре с ней, не заметил, как пролетело время. А когда Тина вернулась в комнату, чтобы сообщить, что пришла пора обедать, Андерсон был удивлен, что больше двух часов прошли незамеченными.

  
      Краем глаза Блейн увидел, что Айзек дал пять маленькому мальчику, с которым он играл, и улыбнулся. Хотя все старшие дети встали и, казалось, знали, куда идти, мужчина и две женщины, которые наблюдали за детьми, подошли, взяли за руку мальчишку и направились в сторону, где, предположил брюнет, была столовая. В комнате остались только Блейн, Айзек, Эмили и Тина.

  
      Затем Тина подошла к ним и улыбнулась Блейну и Эмили.  
  
      — Эй, Эмили, ты веселишься? — сказала она с доброй улыбкой. Эмили даже не улыбнулась Тине, но, кажется, признала ее и позволила забрать себя без протеста. Затем Тина повернулась к Блейну, который уже поднялся на ноги, и Айзеку.  
  
      — Все дети идут на обед, а затем только некоторые из них ложатся спать. Как насчет поесть втроем с Эмили, потом уложить ее в постель, и тогда мы сможем поговорить?  
  
      Блейн быстро кивнул, счастливый из-за того, что мог провести больше времени со своей племянницей. Это утро могло быть ужасным, но теперь, когда он имел возможность поиграть с ней, ему захотелось быть с Эмили до конца и узнавать ее.  
      Примерно через час после того, как они пообедали и уложили Эмили в своей кроватке, трое сидели в офисе Тины.  
  
      — Итак, Блейн, — сказала она с доброй улыбкой, — похоже, вы с Эмили поладили, не так ли? Ей было комфортно с тобой, когда я вернулась — это очень хорошо!  
  
      — Да… — ответил Блейн, который не мог удержаться от улыбки, думая о маленькой девочке. — Она прекрасна и так полна жизни! И я очень рад, что понравился ей, просто… она ни разу не улыбнулась и не засмеялась. Как вы думаете, это потому, что она еще не знает меня или?..  
  
      Услышав это, Тина понимающе кивнула и, казалось, мгновенно догадалась, что хотел сказать Блейн.  
  
      — Ты помнишь, как я говорила, что Эмили была немного насторожена, и что травма оставила на ней след? Ну, это одна из вещей, мы думаем, что это из-за сложившийся ситуации. Эмили немного отстает от детей своего возраста. Не стоит волноваться, она очень смышленая и полна жизни, как ты сам и сказали. Но… она действительно не улыбается и не смеется, и она еще не разговаривает.  
  
      — Чем мы должны быть обеспокоены? — спросил Блейн. — Я должен что-то сделать, когда приведу ее домой?  
  
      — Не нужно волноваться, каждый ребенок развивается по-своему и в свое время. Дети в ее возрасте обычно уже знают несколько слов, таких как: «мама», «папа», «мячик», «кубик» и так далее. Они также имеют тенденцию быть очень громкими, когда играют, и даже пытаются разговаривать с тобой, даже если они используют непонятные слова. Однако Эмили, кажется, еще не знает слов, и она действительно ничего не говорит, когда играет или пытается общаться с людьми. Ты не должен беспокоиться. Мы думаем, что, когда она росла, никто не говорил с Эмили, и именно поэтому она еще не знает слов. Девочка должна наработать все это довольно быстро. Просто все время говори с ней, когда с ней играешь, когда ее кормишь. Поговори с ней о том, что ты делаешь, что она делает, и она начнет подбирать слова. А по поводу «улыбаться или смеяться» ты должен помнить, что примерно неделю назад Эмили покинула дом своей матери. Она оставалась одна несколько часов, пока полиция не нашла твою сестру. Теперь же Эмили находится здесь, в окружении других детей, к которым она, очевидно, не привыкла. Я думаю, она просто не успела еще приспособиться. Но когда ты заберешь ее домой, и она привыкнет к тебе и к своей новой жизни, то ей должно стать более комфортно! Ей просто нужно время.  
  
      Блейн кивнул. Он получил много информации, но в этом был смысл. Казалось, что у Эмили до сих пор не было стабильных условий для жизни, поэтому она чувствовала себя настороженно и неуютно. Он просто пообещал себе, что сделает все, что от него зависит, чтобы обеспечить ее этим, даже если в настоящее время живет Блейн с двумя другими студентами и не имеет много денег. Он приложит все усилия, чтобы обеспечить место, где Эмили могла бы чувствовать себя комфортно, как дома.  
  
      — Так, что сейчас будет? — спросил Блейн. — Я должен узнать ее побольше, прежде чем забрать или…?  
  
      — Хорошо, ты свободен до конца недели? Потому что, думаю, ты мог бы возвращаться сюда каждый день в течение недели и проводить время с Эмили, чтобы вам обоим было проще друг с другом, и тогда ты мог бы забрать ее в конце недели? Знаю, это очень быстро, но по закону она попадает под твою опеку, так что там не слишком много юридических процедур, и мы почти закончили здесь, и...  
  
      — Нет, нет, это не проблема. Я понимаю, что у вас и без нее достаточно детей, у которых вообще нет семьи. Нет нужды держать здесь слишком долго тех, у кого семья есть.  
  
      Айзек немного напряг слух, но ни Блейн, ни Тина заметили.  
  
      — Да, Блейн, тогда, полагаю, увидимся завтра. Спасибо, что пришел, — сказала Тина и встала, чтобы направиться в сторону выхода.  
  
      Попрощавшись, Айзек и Блейн вышли из здания и пошли по направлению к метро, на котором собирались добраться до своей квартиры. Андерсон чувствовал себя спокойнее, находясь все дальше и дальше от детского дома.  
  
      — Все прошло хорошо, не так ли? — спросил он Айзека. — Эмили очень милая, и я неплохо обращался с ней, и у нас есть еще несколько дней, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли, прежде чем она переедет и…  
  
      — Ты великолепен, Блейн, — оборвал его Айзек. — Ты ей уже нравишься, и тебе хорошо с ней. Я говорил, что не придется беспокоиться, и был прав.  
  
      — Спасибо, Айзек, — тихо сказал Блейн. — И не только за это. Я имею в виду, спасибо, что пошел со мной сегодня и успокоил, и за то, что позволил ей остаться у нас. Ты действительно хороший друг.  
  
      — Ну, спасибо, Блейн Андерсон, ты тоже неплохой друг, — с гордой улыбкой сказал Айзек.  
  
      Все-таки Блейн мог увидеть, что комплимент тронул его, и он был очень рад, что у него был такой друг, как Айзек.  


***

  
  
      Несколько дней спустя Блейн с Эмили на руках стоял перед своей квартирой. Как и планировалось, Андерсон ходил к племяннице всю неделю: еще раз с Айзеком, а затем, два последних раза, один. Эмили, казалось, сейчас было с ним более комфортно, и она пока еще не улыбалась, но ползла прямо к Блейну, когда видела его, входящим в комнату, и, казалось, ей нравится проводить время с ним, а он наслаждался общением с девочкой.

  
      Сегодня была пятница, и, когда Блейн ушел раньше из детского дома, он взял племянницу с собой после подписания каких-то бумаг. Айзек пришел с ним, чтобы забрать Эмили, и поехал на метро с Андерсоном, чтобы тот не был наедине с ней, теперь же ему пришлось идти на работу, и Блейн остался с девочкой один.

  
      Он нашел ключи и вошел в свою квартиру, держа одной рукой Эмили, а сумку с ее вещами на другом плече. Он не знал, дома ли Курт, поэтому оглядел квартиру, чтобы проверить. Мужчина предупредил его, что приведет Эмили домой, но он не знал, как тот будет реагировать. Оказавшись внутри квартиры, парень поставил девочку на пол, и дал ей несколько ее игрушек. Осматривая квартиру, Блейн понял, что ему скоро придется пойти и купить некоторые вещи для нее. Он и Айзек обезопасили квартиру вчера, но у него не было времени сходить по магазинам, и ему понадобятся некоторые вещи для ребенка: стульчик, кроватка, и прочее.

  
      В то время, как Эмили спокойно играет (она до сих пор не говорит и не пользуется словами вообще, хотя издает немного шума во время игры). Блейн подошел к столу в гостиной, чтобы положить сумку Эмили, и был удивлен, когда обнаружил продукты детского питания и пачку памперсов, которых не было этим утром, когда он и Айзек покинули квартиру. Увидев их, Блейн понял, что Курт, должно быть, купил их, пока он и Айзек не позаботились об этом. Тот факт, что Хаммел купил эти вещи и вспомнил, что Эмили придет сегодня, действительно впечатлил и порадовал Блейна. Внезапно Андерсон почувствовал шум за спиной и обернулся, услышав открытие двери.  
  
      — О, привет, — Курт говорил тихо, когда вошел в квартиру. — Я не был уверен, вернулись ли вы.  
  
      — Привет, — ответил Блейн, неловко кивнув Курту. — Спасибо, — сказал он, указывая на еду и памперсы. Тот только кивнул в ответ и, повесив свое пальто возле входной двери, медленно подошел к Эмили, присаживаясь перед ней.  
  
      — А ты, должно быть, Эмили. Приятно познакомиться, принцесса. —Хаммел говорил мягким тоном, который Блейн никогда не слышал раньше. Слова и интонация удивили Андерсона, но затем он напомнил себе, что не знал Курта. Может, он был ужасным со взрослыми, но приличным человеком с детьми. И тогда Блейн почувствовал себя виноватым, напомнив себе реакцию Курта на новость о смерти его сестры. Возможно, они все еще не ладят, но небольшие жесты действительно много значили для Блейна, и он почувствовал благодарность к шатену, даже если это было непривычное для него чувство по отношению к Курту. Мысли Блейна были прерваны голосом Хаммела.  
  
      — Ты должен положить ее в постель, она начинает засыпать от наших разговоров, — сказал он и направился к своей комнате, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
       _«Да, я должен»_ , — подумал Блейн. Это был длинный день для них обоих, и Андерсон мог себе представить, как устала маленькая девочка. Он быстро разогрел пищу, купленную Куртом, и накормил Эмили, в то время как малышка сидела у него на коленях. После того, как он покормил ее, Андерсон постелил одеяло на столе и начал менять подгузник Эмили, что ему удалось сделать только с третьей попытки, чем он и гордился. После того, как маленькая девочка была переодета в пижаму, которая была среди ее вещей, он повел племянницу к себе в спальню и положил на кровать. Она будет спать там, пока он не принесет кроватку для нее. Блейн окружил ее подушками, чтобы быть уверенным, что она не упадет с кровати, и тихо вышел из спальни.  
  
      Выйдя за пределы комнаты, он простоял там какое-то время. Что теперь он должен делать? У него не было времени на себя, мысли всегда были чем-то заняты. Он должен был думать об Эмили, о том, что делать и как пройдет ее первый день с ним наедине. Но теперь, когда все уже было прошло, он оказался в растерянности относительно того, что делать дальше. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень истощенным физически и эмоционально. Это была изнурительная неделя, и можно было почувствовать груз усталости на своих плечах.

  
      Внезапно мысли о Лоре обрушились на него, и Андерсон почувствовал себя разбитым. После того, как он узнал эти новости, у Блейна не было времени на себя, и он не позволял себе думать о ней, если это не было связано с Эмили. Он не разрешал себе горевать по своей сестре, и теперь все чувства, которые он подавлял, выплыли наружу. Когда парень начал тихо плакать, он задался вопросом, как можно было любить и ненавидеть кого-то в одно и то же время. Он ненавидел свою сестру за то, как она обращалась с Эмили, но ему ее не хватало, и Блейн любил ее так сильно. Осознание того, что теперь он был на самом деле один из родителей Эмили, потому что его сестра умерла, поразило его, Блейн стоял посреди гостиной и плакал.

  
      Через несколько секунд дверь в комнату Курта открылась, и парень нашел своего соседа тихо плачущим, с низко повешенной головой, он выглядел таким грустным и побежденным.  
  
      — Блейн… — позвал Курт.  
  
      Услышав голос своего соседа, Андерсон поднял голову в сторону Курта, но не смог остановить слезы, стекающие по его щекам; он почувствовал, как его лицо поморщилось. Хаммел чувствовал себя в растерянности относительно того, что он должен делать, но медленно подошел к Блейну. Тот все еще плакал, и даже если Курту он не всегда нравился, Хаммел не мог стоять и смотреть, как кому-то больно. Понимая, что вся тяжесть свалилась на Блейна, Курт обнял мужчину, пытаясь утешить его. Блейн был удивлен, когда почувствовал обвивающие его руки, но его боль, его потеря была слишком велика для того, чтобы ответить на объятие. Все, что случилось на прошлой неделе, вернулось к Блейну, и он начал цепляться за Курта и плакать.

  
      Внезапно ноги Андерсона сдались, и Курт нашел себя, сидящим на полу с Блейном, который все еще цеплялся за шатена и рыдал, в то время как Курт пытался успокоить и утешить его.

  
      Неважно, что они не похожи друг на друга или не особенно знакомы, Блейн позволил себе заплакать впервые за неделю, разрешил себе, наконец-то, оплакать свою сестру, а Курт сидел, обнимая его, и собирался оставаться там столько, сколько потребуется.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующее утро Блейн некоторое время лежал в постели, когда проснулся. Он поднялся необычно рано, и Эмили еще спала в кровати рядом с ним. Парень нагнулся к ней, чтобы посмотреть на девочку, которая была так спокойна во сне. Глядя на нее сейчас, он не мог поверить, что она уже прошла через многое, даже если и не помнит, что произошло.  
  
      Увидев ее в своей постели, Блейн вспомнил, что ему стоит пойти и купить мебель и другие вещи для нее. Эмили не может всегда спать в его постели, и, несомненно, ей нужны вещи. Он снова возненавидел то, насколько неподготовленным оказался в этой ситуации, так как понятия не имел, что нужно было купить для ребенка. Однако прежде чем он успел запаниковать, он понял, что всегда может сделать некоторые исследования позже или спросить Айзека, поскольку тот, казалось, знал о детях гораздо больше, чем Андерсон.  
  
      Блейн знал, что готов к этому, и ему было все еще плохо из-за потери сестры после того, как он впервые осознал это ночью. Однако он решил, что не может позволить себе сомневаться все время. Эмили полагалась на него. Ей не нужен дядя, ее последний живой родственник, разрушающийся из-за печали, она нуждалась в нем, чтобы быть сильной, и Блейн поклялся, что сделает все для них обоих. Конечно, он не идеален, скорее всего, будет ошибаться, но он сделает все возможное и будет надеяться, что все пройдет хорошо.  
  
      Прошлой ночью Блейн не мог перестать думать о потере своей сестры, как он отреагировал и, что более удивительно, как повел себя Курт. Он все еще не верил, что Хаммел на самом деле успокаивал его, сидя на полу в течение нескольких часов и не жалуясь. Блейн не мог поверить в то, что Курт шептал ему на ухо утешения, даже если понимал, что это был просто вежливый поступок, Андерсон думал, что этот человек его ненавидит. Он бы никогда не предположил, что Курт будет единственным, кто поддержит его, когда все разрушится. И Блейн знал, что он, в конечном итоге, сломается.  
  
      Он не скорбел по сестре, когда Эмили оказалась брошена, но, к сожалению, сейчас Блейн горевал и знал, что ему понадобится несколько дней, чтобы наконец осознать все, прежде чем расклеиться полностью. Он просто не ожидал, что это произойдет перед Куртом, что этот человек может быть таким… добрым. Словно он был связан с Куртом за миллионы лет до той ночи.  
  
      Блейн чувствовал, что он должен стыдиться того, как повел себя вчера вечером перед Куртом, должен чувствовать неловкость из-за того, что плакал в течение нескольких часов и цеплялся за мужчину. Однако он этого не ощущал. Может быть, потому что Курт не показал вчера даже унцию* осуждения. Едва Блейн пришел в себя в тот вечер, то испугался, что мужчина теперь будет презирать его еще больше и воспринимать, как слабое существо, однако произошло обратное.  
  
      Когда Блейн успокоился, Курт был добр к нему. Он встал и помог Андерсону подняться, спросил кудрявого парня, в порядке ли он, даже предложил остаться с ним на ночь, если Блейн захочет. Андерсон подумал, что, наверное, у этого парня есть сердце. События предыдущей ночи дали Блейну какую-то надежду, что, возможно, его отношения с Куртом улучшатся; возможно, они могли бы попытаться быть, если не друзьями, то хотя бы вежливыми друг с другом.  
  
      С этой оптимистичной мыслью Блейн решил подняться и приготовить питание для Эмили, которая, несомненно, будет голодна, когда проснется, а также кофе для себя и, возможно, для Курта.  
  
      Блейн успел выпить кофе и покормить проснувшуюся Эмили, а Курт еще не вышел из спальни. Все-таки Блейн не позволял себе беспокоить его и просто играл с Эмили, пока ждал, когда Курт проснется и,вероятно, ему удастся немного поговорить с парнем.  
  
      Однако, когда Курт проснулся, все прошло вообще не так, как Блейн планировал. Мужчина появился на пороге своей спальни уже одетый и готовый уходить из квартиры, и, когда он увидел Блейна и Эмили, сидящих на полу и играющих, он едва взглянул на них и вежливо кивнул. Блейн почувствовал разочарование и раздражение из-за его реакции. Он полагал, что после вчерашней ночи они наконец прошли определенный этап в их отношениях и смогут стать друзьями. Блейн думал, что они могли, по крайней мере, быть дружелюбными по отношению друг к другу. Видимо, он ошибался.  
  
      — Снова отдаляешься и становишься холодным? Давай просто сделаем вид, что прошлой ночи не было, и проигнорируем жалкого Блейна в очередной раз, — Андерсон не мог не говорить с сарказмом.  
  
      От этих слов Курт остановился на пути к двери, и мужчина медленно повернулся к Блейну.  
  
      — Прости? — спросил он довольно снисходительным тоном.  
  
      — Ты слышал меня, Курт. Ты был приличным человеком всего одну ночь, и теперь ты снова стал роботом. Ты можешь быть более порядочным чаще, чем один раз в голубую Луну, или действительно превратишься в камень или что-то типа того? — брезгливо спросил он.  
  
      — Послушай, ты только что прошел через многое, и я понимаю, что ты сейчас сам не свой, я проигнорирую твои слова и осуждение, хоть ты и не знаешь меня. Я закрою на это глаза только в этот раз, — сказал он ледяным тоном, и Блейна на самом деле передернуло от его слов. — Я сожалею о твоей потере, Блейн, однако то, что произошло прошлой ночью, не делает нас друзьями. Мы не любим друг друга, и нам не нужно притворяться, что мы ими являемся только потому, что я был, как ты выразился? Ах да, приличным человеком единственный раз.  
  
      И с этими словами, Курт пробрался к выходу и хлопнул дверью, когда покидал квартиру. Блейну мгновенно стало стыдно за свои слова. Он удивлялся тому, что Курт не осуждал его ночью. Да, он сказал только то, что только что сказал, потому что был разочарован в реакции Курта, и надеялся, что они могли бы быть друзьями. Он повернулся к Эмили, которая до сих пор спокойно играла с игрушкой ксилофона, которую ей вчера купил Айзек.  
  
      «Одна ошибка, чтобы пасть, десять тысяч шагов, чтобы подняться», — подумал он про себя.  
  
      Какой отличный способ начать день.

***

 Однако остаток дня прошел далеко не лучшим образом. Айзек проснулся, и они вместе с Блейном играли и заботились об Эмили весь день. Теперь Блейн понял, что интернет был его лучшим другом. Каждый раз, когда у них были сомнения о том, как обращаться с Эмили, сколько детского питания нужно положить в бутылку, гигиенично ли, если ребенок жует собственные ноги, какой температуры должна быть вода для ванны, как поменять пеленки, и так далее… они искали в интернете и могли найти ответы. Большую часть времени Айзек читал про определенные темы, в то время как Блейн присматривал за Эмили и был полон решимости узнать, как справляться с разными вещами.  
  
      Блейн намеревался стать лучше для Эмили, и он освоит, как поменять чертов памперс, даже если его убьет этот неприятный запах. На протяжении дня Блейн понимал, что Эмили вела себя необычным образом; по крайней мере то, что он видел, было необычно, даже если он ничего не знал о детях.   
  
      Маленькая девочка с любопытством в глазах подмечала все вокруг, как будто в первый раз видит эти вещи. Девочка не издавала ни звука, даже не плакала, и Блейн думал, что это самое тревожное. Он знал не так много, но был в курсе, что дети должны плакать, и даже Айзек согласился с Блейном и считал, что это немного странно. Другое дело то, как его племянница реагировала, когда Блейн вставал, чтобы пойти и сделать что-то на кухне; она переставала играть и следила за ним, куда бы он ни пошел. Это выглядело так, как будто она боялась, что он внезапно исчезнет, и это немного разбивало сердце Блейна. Он спрашивал себя, как часто она должна оставаться одна, чтобы осмотреться и выучить его движения. Он надеялся, что Эмили стало комфортнее и что она чувствует себя как дома; она должна научиться расслабляться и не чувствовать необходимость проверять, где был в это время Блейн. Он рассчитывал, что девочка скоро поймет, что она уже не одна, что Андерсон не исчезнет, как ее мать. Блейн заметил, что Эмили иногда хотелось оглядеться вокруг, как будто она ожидала появление своей матери из ниоткуда; и каждый раз, когда она делала это, Блейн чувствовал, как его сердце уходит в пятки. Он понимал, что это, вероятно, было неосознанно и что Эмили не помнила Лору, но это не меняет того факта, что ее матери нет. В такие моменты Блейн вдвое больше кривлялся и играл, пытаясь отвлечь Эмили от того, что происходит, и обустроить ее жизнь с ним.  
  
      Спустя несколько часов Айзек ушел на работу, и Блейн тихо читал одну из книг о Гарри Поттере Эмили. Он осознал, что малышка не понимала ничего из того, что он говорил, и что это не очень подходящая книга для девочки ее возраста. Но это было лучшее, что имелось на данный момент. И Тина сказала, что Эмили надо привыкнуть к тому, как говорят люди, а разговоры и чтение помогают улучшить ее языковые знания. Блейн мысленно добавил в свой список покупок пометку о том, чтобы купить несколько книг.   
  
      Он сидел на диване в своей гостиной, а Эмили у него на коленях, опираясь на его торс. Она играла с одним черным локоном на его голове и была так увлечена книгой, что, казалось, могла бы читать сама. Примерно через двадцать минут чтения Эмили начала ерзать на коленях, Блейн понял, что ей надоело слушать, и она хотела вернуться к своим игрушкам. Блейн положил ее на пол так, чтобы она могла сама дотянуться до игрушек, и закрыл книгу, не удосужившись запомнить страницу, видя, что Эмили понятия не имела, где они остановились, и что Гарри только что встретил мистера Олливандера, чтобы купить волшебную палочку. Он поклялся, что как только племянница станет достаточно взрослой, чтобы что-то понимать, он будет читать ей книги о Гарри Поттере и показывать ей дивный мир, созданный Джоан Роулинг.  
  
      Блейн играл с Эмили около тридцати минут, когда услышал, что ключ поворачивается в замке. Курт открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру. Он едва взглянул в сторону Блейна и направился прямо на кухню. Это напомнило Андерсону о том, что произошло этим утром, и то, как он повел себя. Блейн решил извиниться перед Куртом за то, что осуждал его, и, если быть честным с самим собой, за то, что был таким идиотом перед Хаммелом. Он спокойно встал, и, убедившись, что Эмили продолжала тихонько играть, пошел на кухню. Вновь почувствовав, что девочка провожала его глазами, Блейн с улыбкой повернулся к ней и подмигнул, показывая малышке, что он все еще был здесь и не собирался исчезать. Курт стоял спиной к Блейну и не повернулся, когда услышал, что тот откашлялся. Андерсон понимал, что заслужил это.  
  
      — Посмотри на меня, Курт, — неуверенно сказал Блейн. — Я хотел бы извиниться за то, что сказал этим утром, — Услышав эти слова, Хаммел медленно повернулся к нему, но ничего не ответил и посмотрел пустым взглядом, Блейн не мог прочесть реакцию соседа на свои слова. Он решил продолжать и надеялся, что Курт ответит. — Ты прав, я не должен был говорить это, потому что действительно не знаю тебя. Ты был очень добр прошлой ночью, и чем я отплатил тебе? Идиот… Жалкий человек, — поправил он себя, вспомнив, что Эмили находилась в соседней комнате.   
  
      Последнее, чего Блейн хотел — это чтобы она научилась ругаться из-за него. Он вздрогнул и обернулся, чтобы проверить ее. И после того, как увидел, что девочка до сих пор тихо играет, поглядывая на него каждые несколько секунд, чтобы удостовериться, что Андерсон еще здесь, он повернулся обратно к Курту и мог бы поклясться, что увидел улыбку на губах соседа. Затем лицо Хаммела снова стало бесстрастным, и Блейн не был уверен, не придумал ли он улыбку. Андерсон продолжил извинения:   
  
      — Я очень ценю все, что ты сделал, и очень сожалею о том, как я отреагировал сегодня утром. У меня были тяжелые две недели, но это не повод плохо относиться к тебе, и я извиняюсь за это.   
  
      Курт, казалось, обдумывал его слова в течение нескольких секунд, и через некоторое время он просто кивнул Блейну и сказал «хорошо». Никакой реакции дальше не последовало; Андерсон понял, что это все, что он собирался сказать, и это означало, что Курт услышал и принял его извинения. Теперь Блейну стало легче просить, даже если он еще колебался, вспоминая, как повел себя утром.   
  
      — Курт… — услышав свое имя, мужчина повернулся в сторону Блейна. — Это будет звучать совершенно некстати из-за того, что я только что извинился. Я искренне прошу у тебя прощения, но я не могу больше, и… Как ты думаешь, ты мог бы приглядеть за Эмили немного? Просто мне действительно нужно сходить в ванную. Я не могу принять душ уже час, потому что не знаю, можно ли оставлять маленьких детей одних, пока идешь в ванную. И я не хочу, чтобы она думала, что осталась одна, а у меня не было возможности принять душ весь день, и я очень ценю…   
  
      — Блейн, — прервал Курт его разглагольствования. — Все нормально, сходи в душ, я присмотрю за Эмили, а ты… делай то, что тебе нужно, — сказал он, и Блейн мог поклясться, что Курт почти улыбнулся. Однако он не стал комментировать это и решил поспешить принять ванну, потому что он действительно больше не мог ждать.   
  
      — Спасибо, я буду через пятнадцать минут! — проговорил он и бросился в ванную. Он пропустил то, как Курт покачал головой и пошел к Эмили, чтобы развлечь ее, пока дядя занимался своими делами.   
  
      Когда Блейн скрылся в душе, он дал себе несколько минут, чтобы подумать. Может, он еще не сдружился с Куртом, и его отношения с мужчиной оставались затруднительными, но Блейн был рад, что извинился, даже если реакция Хаммела была не столь восторженной. Он знал, что этот человек принял его извинения, и даже если Курт был холоден к Блейну, возможно, их отношения станут лучше со временем, и они на самом деле однажды станут друзьями. В то же время Блейн решил больше не торопить события, и, если ему и Курту суждено подружиться, все придет естественным путем.   
  
      Несмотря на то, что он сказал Хаммелу, он решил не торопиться в душе и попытаться расслабиться. Он уже любил Эмили и любил проводить с ней время. Блейн знал ее всего неделю и уже чувствовал, что сроднился с ней. Девочка растопила его сердце, но он не мог скрыть тот факт, что быть родителем тяжело. Как бы он ни любил Эмили, хорошо бы тратить несколько минут на себя, когда он может просто расслабиться под теплой водой.   
  
      Примерно через двадцать минут душа, однако, Блейн решил, что с Курта достаточно, и надо, наверное, выйти и вернуться к Эмили. Он быстро оделся в одежду, которую заранее подготовил, в надежде, что Курт согласится позаботиться об Эмили на несколько минут, и тихо пошел в сторону комнаты.   
  
      От зрелища, представшего перед ним, когда Блейн вышел из ванной, перехватило дыхание. Курт сидел на полу и играл с Эмили, щекоча ее и говоря с ней сладким голосом, которого Блейн никогда раньше не слышал, и это поразило его. Курт был так сосредоточен на малышке, что не заметил, как Блейн вернулся в комнату, и теперь дул Эмили на живот. Когда маленькая девочка схватила Курта за волосы и с энтузиазмом стала пинать его ногами, Хаммел громко захохотал. Он весь светился.   
  
      Видеть Курта, смеющегося и играющего с его племянницей, было восхитительно, и это впервые после смерти сестры вызвало огромную улыбку на лице Блейна. Андерсон понял, что никогда прежде не слышал и не видел, как Курт смеется, и что мужчина действительно был красив при этом.


	7. Chapter 7

Спустя несколько недель Блейн спокойно думал обо всем, что произошло в последнее время, играя с Эмили в гостиной. Думая о прошедшем месяце, Андерсон не мог поверить, сколько всего изменилось. 

Месяц назад он был студентом на летних каникулах, готовящимся начать свой последний год в колледже, чтобы в дальнейшем стать учителем музыки, как всегда мечтал. Месяц назад он думал, что пройдет много лет, прежде чем он станет отцом. Он думал, что будет встречаться с парнем, которого полюбит, и если они вместе решат, то к тридцати у них будут дети. Вместо этого ему всего двадцать два, и он воспитывает прекрасную девочку, для которой теперь является опекуном. 

«Забавно, какой оборот может принять жизнь», — подумал Блейн.

Теперь, когда прошло несколько недель, все, казалось, освоились и привыкли к этому. Блейн хорошо приспособился к отцовству и теперь мог поменять подгузник за одну минуту (за что его нос часто был благодарен) и хоть во сне приготовить бутылочку. 

Айзек неплохо вжился в роль дяди, на которую решился несколько дней назад. Он любил проводить время с Эмили, и его знания о детях (Блейн до сих пор не мог понять, откуда они взялись) много раз спасали им жизнь. Когда Андерсон начинал психовать, хоть ему и немного стыдно это признать — это случалось один или два раза с того момента, как Эмили поселилась с ними — Айзек всегда был рядом с Блейном, и ему удавалось успокоить парня ободряющими словами. 

Что касается Курта, то Блейн все еще не мог поверить, что тот так себя повел. После того, как Хаммел в первый раз присмотрел за Эмили, пока Блейн мылся, он сказал Андерсону, что тот может обращаться в любое время, если нужно, чтобы кто-то приглядел за девочкой. Предложение удивило Блейна почти так же, как и сцена, которую он заметил, выйдя из душа. 

С тех пор Андерсон должен был признать, что Курт прекрасно вел себя с Эмили. В то время, как маленькой девочке, казалось, нравилось быть со своим дядей Айзеком, она совершенно обожала проводить время с Куртом. Хаммел играл с ней часами, один раз, Блейн застал Курта, показывающего ей один из своих модных журналов, и Эмили была полностью поглощена образами. Казалось, что им обоим было так комфортно друг с другом, что Блейн тихо входил в квартиру и просто наблюдал в течение нескольких минут, чем они занимались.

Кое-кто, однако, адаптировался лучше всех, и (что не могло не радовать Блейна) это была Эмили. Она жила с ними всего несколько недель, но Андерсон уже мог увидеть разницу в том, как маленькая девочка вела себя. Хоть Эмили до сих пор не разговаривала и не пыталась общаться с ними, теперь, когда кто-то играл с ней, она произносила непонятные звуки, которые не могли не радовать, и тихо лепетала, когда играла сама с собой. Тина, социальный работник, сказала Блейну, что в конце концов девочка начнет общаться, когда почувствует себя комфортно в новой среде. И Андерсон боялся, что этого может никогда не случиться. Лепет племянницы и радостные визги всегда вызывали огромную улыбку на лице Блейна. И это было подтверждением того, что привести Эмили жить к нему, пусть даже в маленькой квартире с двумя соседями, было правильным решением. 

Изменением, которое порадовало Андерсона больше всего, однако, была ее улыбка. В первый раз, когда Эмили улыбнулась, Блейн не смог сдержать слез. Парень обнаружил, что у Эмили была та же улыбка, что и у ее матери. Это было, на самом деле, в первый раз, когда Блейн мог думать о том, как Эмили похожа на Лору, и не чувствовать никакой боли. 

Блейн менял пеленки племяннице и разговаривал с ней, щекоча, когда это случилось в первый раз. Когда Эмили выпустила свою беззубую улыбку, Блейн почувствовал, что его сердце тает от любви к маленькой девочке. С того дня Эмили улыбалась намного больше, и в первый раз, когда она улыбнулась Курту, Блейн сам не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда он увидел шок на лице парня.

— Эй, малышка, — сказал Блейн, очнувшись из своих мыслей. — Я думаю, что пришло время ложиться спать, хорошо? Так, ты можешь поспать, и, возможно, у папоч… у дяди Блейна будет немного времени для себя. И когда ты проснешься, я обещаю тебе, мы покушаем пюре и наконец узнаем, что произойдет с домом Гарри Поттера, хорошо, малышка? — Блейн мог почувствовать, как краснеет, даже если никто не был свидетелем этого, и он не мог не чувствовать себя немного неловко. 

Блейн поймал себя на мысли, что думает о себе, как об отце Эмили довольно часто, ощущая себя немного виноватым. Эмили чувствовала, что он был ее отцом, и что Блейн будет занимать место своей сестры и заменит ее. Еще он не мог определить, кем приходится девочке. Эмили никогда не знала своей матери, в то время как Блейн никогда не стал бы лгать ей о том, что он ее дядя, и кто ее мать. Он не знал, действительно ли хотел быть для маленькой девочки дядей. 

С этими мыслями он перенес Эмили, которая была в небольшой зеленой пижаме, в ее кроватку в комнате Блейна. Комната теперь была наполовину его, а наполовину детской. Андерсон знал, что это не идеальная ситуация, но у них не было никаких дополнительных комнат в квартире. Оглядев комнату, Блейн не мог не улыбнуться от воспоминаний о покупке мебели, которые мелькали в его голове.

***

Это было целое приключение. Через несколько дней после того, как Эмили поселилась с ними, Айзек решил, что они должны пройтись по магазинам, так как Эмили нужна мебель, и она не могла всегда спать в постели Блейна. С этой мыслью в голове двое мужчин одели Эмили, после того, как выяснили, как прикрепить слинг на Блейне, и посадить девочку туда, что заняло около получаса, они наконец все вышли и поехали в Икею за необходимой мебелью. 

Поход в магазин навсегда останется отмеченным в воспоминаниях Блейна как «один из лучших дней его жизни». Эмили смотрела на все с таким любопытством, что Блейн мягко улыбался, глядя на нее. В метро Эмили жадно смотрела на все вокруг, и, казалось, очаровывала всех своей улыбкой, пока Блейн ютился в переполненном вагоне. Они приехали в магазин, и произошло то же самое. Эмили, казалось, пленили все цвета и смешные персонажи, которые встречались в магазине. Она смотрела на все, что окружало ее, и улыбалась. Видя ее любопытство и удовольствие, Айзек и Блейн затем часами бегали по магазину, показывая Эмили все вокруг, и маленькой девочке, похоже, нравилось это. Когда ее взгляд упал на синюю обезьянку, Эмили была настолько поражена чучелом, что Блейн решил купить игрушку для нее. Проведя весь день, показывая всякие предметы улыбающейся и смеющейся Эмили, Блейн смеялся до слез вместе с Айзеком. Когда Андерсон с Эмили заплатили за все, что им было нужно, они покинули магазин. 

После того, как Блейн вышел оттуда, его счастливые мысли помрачнели, едва он подумал о том, почему Эмили вела себя так в магазине. Видя ее поведение, Блейн задавался вопросом, как часто Эмили выходила из дома, пока Лора была жива. Девочка, когда полиция нашла ее, была худая и в синяках, которые теперь поблекли, но все еще оставались на ее теле, когда она переехала к Блейну. Это по-прежнему причиняло боль, когда он думал о том, как его сестра обходилась со своей дочерью, но Блейн ничего не мог с этим поделать и решил, что Лора, поступавшая так с Эмили, была не той девушкой, которую он знал.

Когда их родители умерли, часть Лоры умерла вместе с ними, и женщина, которая так обращалась с Эмили, на самом деле не его сестра, не та, кого он помнил и любил, по крайней мере. Тем не менее именно в эти моменты он чувствовал гнев на свою сестру, и он в очередной раз пообещал себе все исправить. Видя впечатленную пребыванием в магазине Эмили, Блейн мог только представить, как бы она отнеслась к открытию такого большого парка, как Центральный парк, например, и он обещал себе, что приведет ее туда, как только у него появится время. Воображая реакцию Эмили на листья, собак и белочек в парке, Блейн вернул улыбку на лицо, и похоронил свои темные мысли. Эмили сейчас было хорошо, ей лучше. Она была счастливой маленькой девочкой.

***  
Уложив Эмили спать в своей кровати, Блейн тихо вышел из спальни и стал собирать игрушки, чтобы положить их в розовую и зеленую корзины для игрушек у них в гостиной. Жизнь наладилась, и спустя несколько недель заботы об Эмили Блейн влился в рутину жизни с маленькой девочкой, которую он любил. Все-таки летние каникулы скоро закончатся, и Блейну придется решить, что он будет делать. 

Он думал о том, чтобы отправить Эмили в детский сад, чтобы он мог ходить на занятия, и забирать ее по вечерам, однако он был не в восторге от этой идеи. Эмили все еще привыкала к дому, и Блейн не хотел волновать ее, вводя в новую среду, рискуя всем прогрессом, которого она достигла за это время. Тогда он думал о том, чтобы нанять няню, которая будет приходить днем и заботиться об Эмили, но найти кого-то приличного было очень трудно, особенно того, кто согласится прийти присмотреть за ребенком в студенческой квартире. Плюс Блейн бы не чувствовал себя комфортно, оставив Эмили с незнакомым человеком. Поэтому единственное решение, что нашел Андерсон — бросить колледж, по крайней мере сейчас. У него было достаточно денег, оставшихся от страхования жизни его родителей. И если Блейн не закончит колледж, это значит, что все его мечты стать учителем музыки пойдут прахом. Но это было единственным решением, которое он видел, поскольку еще не мог доверить Эмили незнакомым людям. 

Дверь внезапно открылась, прерывая его мысли; в квартиру ворвались улыбающиеся Айзек с Куртом. Хотя Блейну было трудно понять это, но Курт и Айзек были хорошими друзьями, и казалось, что они связаны особыми узами и любили проводить время вместе. Айзек словно был способен управлять Хаммелом, когда тот был в дурном настроении, и Курт всегда был способен успокоить и утешить, когда у того начинались панические атаки. Блейн не знал, как эти двое встретились, но он видел, что между ними была сильная связь, и немного завидовал им. Даже если Айзек был, без сомнения, одним из его лучших друзей, было еще много, чего он не знал о молодом человеке. И Андерсон был уверен, что Курт знал намного больше. Увидев угрюмое лицо друга, Айзек повернулся к Блейну и спросил:

— Почему такой хмурый, Би? И где же моя милая Эмили?

— Она спит, только что уснула. И все в порядке, я просто думал о том, что скоро начнется учеба, и о том, что должен делать, — сказал Блейн, сидя за столом посреди своей гостиной.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что должен сделать? — спросил Айзек, садясь напротив Блейна; а Курт отправился на кухню.

— Ну, обучение начинается примерно через неделю, и я собираюсь бросить или, по крайней мере, отложить занятия ненадолго, — видя, что Айзек хмурится, он поспешил объяснить. — Я знаю, что это не самое умное решение, но единственное, что вижу. Я действительно не буду чувствовать себя комфортно, оставляя Эмили с незнакомыми людьми, так что о садике не может быть и речи. И невозможно найти хорошую няню в это время года… Я действительно не вижу другого выхода, и хотя очень хотел бы получить образование, Эмили сейчас важнее, и она уже достаточно пережила, не хочу расстраивать ее снова. Так что если мне придется пожертвовать колледжем, по крайней мере сейчас, то я это сделаю.

Айзек смотрел на Блейна с сожалением, и Курт, который вернулся из кухни во время разглагольствования Андерсона, сидел рядом с Айзеком и выглядел задумчивым. Он указал на кружку с кофе, и Блейн был удивлен, увидев ее. Он взял кофе и удивился еще больше, увидев, что он был именно таким, как ему нравилось: с небольшим количеством молока и сахара. Похоже, Курт был достаточно внимателен к своему соседу, чтобы заметить, какой он пьет кофе, и это удивляло Блейна.

— Может быть, ты не должен бросать, — сказал он спокойно, прерывая мысли Блейна. Андерсон открыл рот, чтобы повторить свои рассуждения, но Курт продолжал говорить, глядя на него с серьезным выражением на лице. — Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь оставлять Эмили с другими людьми, я думаю, что это разумное решение и отличный выбор, однако я и Айзек не чужие.

Услышав это, Блейн не совсем понял, что Курт хотел этим сказать. Он едва соображал, что Курт только что произнес, и продолжал смотреть на него, ожидая, что тот продолжит свою мысль. Видя недоумевающие лицо Андерсона, Курт продолжил объяснять.

—Я имею в виду, мы должны выбирать классы на этой неделе. И один из нас троих, если у нас получится с нашими графиками, мы можем по очереди приглядывать за Эмили. Таким образом, двое из нас будут на занятиях,а третий будет приглядывать за Эмили, — спокойно ответил Курт. 

Айзек широко улыбнулся и кивнул с энтузиазмом.

— Да, это отличная идея! Мы можем втроем за ней приглядывать! Вроде как совместная опека, знаете? Хотя никто из нас не ее родитель, и мы, конечно, не разводились, и…

— Да, Айзек, мы поняли, — сказал Курт невероятно теплым тоном.

Блейн все еще был удивлен тем, что Курт только что предложил. Правда, это решение казалось идеальным. Эмили не останется с чужими, и вместо этого всегда будет с одним из мужчин, которых она уже знала и любила, а Блейн смог бы ходить на занятия и все-таки получить диплом в конце года. Решение было идеальным, но Блейн не понимал, почему Курт предложил это.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? Почему ты готов это сделать? Не похоже, что ты должен нам что-нибудь. Так или иначе, мне трудно понять, почему из всех людей именно ты предлагаешь сделать это? — серьезно спросил Блейн. Он не хотел прозвучать оскорбительно, но он не понимал, почему Курт помогает ему, хотя и не любит. Услышав вопрос Блейна, Курт с серьезным выражением лица ответил:

— Слушай, Блейн, я знаю, что мы не друзья и не всегда ладим, но я уважаю то, что ты делаешь для Эмили. Ты не знаешь, как ей будет лучше, но делаешь для нее больше, чем она могла бы ожидать, даже если еще этого не понимает. Поэтому я предлагаю решение, которое позволит тебе и пойти в колледж, и позаботиться об Эмили. Теперь, если ты не хочешь принять предложение, или ты не доверяешь мне Эмили, или что-то в этом роде, то это твой выбор, я просто предложил идею, — с этими словами он встал и направился в свою комнату.

— Подожди, Курт, это не то, что я имел в виду… — Курт просто остановил его и скрылся за дверью.

— Как бы там ни было…

Блейн повернулся к Айзеку, который все еще сидел за столом и неодобрительно посматривал на Андерсона.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, — пытался объяснить кудрявый. — Я не имел в виду, что я не могу доверить тебе и Курту Эмили, конечно, я вам верю, и я не хочу показаться неблагодарным, просто не понимаю, почему он предлагает это.

Айзек громко вздохнул, а после, задумчиво глядя на закрытую дверь Курта, он решительно посмотрел на Блейна, приходя к решению.

— Слушай, я вообще не хотел ничего об этом говорить, и я не расскажу тебе все, поскольку это история Курта, но я чувствую, что без этого вы двое, возможно, никогда не поймете друг друга. Я ни разу не говорил тебе, как встретил Курта, да?

Блейн тихо покачал головой в ответ на вопрос Айзека. Он не мог поверить, что собирается узнать больше об Айзеке и его дружбе с Куртом.

— Моя мать умерла, когда мне было шесть лет, — начал объяснять Айзек, и, когда Блейн открыл рот, чтобы выразить сожаление или сказать что-то, тот прервал его. — Не извиняйся, я просто хочу рассказать тебе эту историю, и меня это не радует, это трудно. Но я знаю, что ты поймешь.

Услышав это, Блейн спокойно кивнул и решил не прерывать Айзека, пока тот не закончит свой рассказ.

— Как я сказал, она умерла от рака, когда мне было шесть, и какое-то время мы были в порядке. Я, мой брат и отец. Однако вскоре все стало хреново. Мой брат записался в армию и был отправлен в Афганистан. Через несколько месяцев он умер. Мы с отцом были опустошены. Мы потеряли второго человека за год, я потерял старшего брата. После его смерти мой отец изменился. Он не был тем же любящим человеком, которого я знал, он стал другим человеком, который… — Айзек запнулся и сглотнул с трудом, а Блейн начинал понимать, куда эта история ведет. Он положил свою руку на его, чтобы показать свою поддержку. Айзек продолжил свой рассказ. — Он начал меня бить. Во-первых, это было не часто, всего один или два раза в неделю, когда ему было грустно, но через некоторое время все чаще и чаще. Он стал делать это каждый день. В школе начали замечать, как часто я ходил в синяках, и отец однажды ударил так сильно, что учительница из моей школы поняла, что происходит. После этого моего отца отправили в тюрьму, а меня — в детдом, — Блейн смотрел на стол со слезами на глазах, он не знал, что сказать своему другу, не мог поверить, что этот застенчивый мальчик перенес такое, хотя это объясняло его поведение и панические атаки.

— Там я встретил Курта, — продолжил Айзек, прерывая мысли Блейна. — Я тебе не скажу, как он туда попал и почему, это его история, и, может быть, если вы поладите, он расскажет тебе сам однажды. Но, в любом случае, мы оставались в том детском доме на протяжении многих лет. Мне было восемь, когда я приехал, а ему было десять, я не знаю, как долго он был там. Мне было сложно адаптироваться к месту, я до сих пор боюсь людей, потому что то, что делал мой отец… И мальчики там иногда были жестокими. Я был сломлен, и Курт единственный, кто смог вернуть меня к жизни. Он взял меня под свое крыло и защищал. Я знаю, что он иногда кажется холодным, но у него золотое сердце под ледяным фасадом, и я надеюсь, что однажды ты увидишь это.

Айзек и Курт — они оба имели дело с социальными службами прежде и жили в детском доме, как Эмили, прежде чем ее забрали. Отсюда глубокая связь между ними, они знали друг друга давно и прошли через многое вместе. Это объясняет, почему Курт всегда был способен успокоить Айзека, когда у того был приступ, и почему Айзек был в состоянии заставить Хаммела улыбаться, когда тот был в плохом настроении.

— Когда Курт говорит, что он уважает то, что ты делаешь, это намного больше, чем ты себе представляешь. Он знает, что с Эмили могло бы быть сейчас, знает, что если бы он и я имели кого-то как ты в наших жизнях, нам бы не пришлось расти в детском доме, и из-за этого он не только уважает тебя, но я думаю, что он немного восхищается тобой. Поэтому Курт предлагает помощь. Ты позволишь ему, Блейн? Ты узнаешь, каким он может быть удивительным человеком. Поверь мне, я знаю, что он может иногда быть сучкой, и не знаю, почему он повел себя так с тобой, когда ты переехал, но если вы подружитесь, он не только всегда будет с Эмили, но и с тобой.

Услышав эти слова, Блейн не смог сдержать слез и посмотрел прямо в его глаза. Он встал и вовлек лучшего друга в крепкие объятия.

— Я знаю, что это не изменит ситуацию, но мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это. Тебе и Курту. И спасибо, что рассказал мне. Я люблю тебя, Айзек, и я хочу, чтоб ты знал, что бы ни случилось в твоем прошлом, теперь у тебя есть семья. У тебя есть я и Курт, и моя милая племянница Эмили, хорошо?

Айзек мягко улыбнулся на слова Блейна и кивнул. Вскоре после разговора он объявил, что собирался идти спать — эмоциональный разговор исчерпал его. Блейн просидел там некоторое время, думая о том, что Айзек сказал ему. Хотя это не объясняло, почему Курт не взлюбил его, когда он впервые приехал сюда, но многое проясняет в его поведении, почему он не доверял людям и особенно реакцию на Эмили. И теперь Блейн повел себя так, как будто он не хотел доверять Хаммелу племянницу, парень обиделся, ведь он был добр по отношению к Эмили и предложил такую удивительную идею. Решив помириться с Куртом, Блейн пошел на кухню, чтобы приготовить чашку горячего шоколада — он заметил ранее, что Курт пил шоколад, когда ему было грустно — и пробрался в комнату Хаммела, тихо постучав. Когда Курт открыл дверь, Андерсон передал ему кружку и смущенно улыбнулся. Курт взял кружку и устало посмотрел на Блейна.

— Я хочу извиниться. Я не хотел тебя обидеть или оскорбить, я доверяю тебе Эмили на сто процентов, и я знаю, что она тебя обожает, и ты впечатляешь ее. Мне никогда не хотелось тебя оскорбить, я просто желал понять, почему ты предложил ту идею, потому что это… Однако, если предложение еще в силе, я с удовольствием его приму.

Хаммел тихо вздохнул и сделал глоток горячего шоколада.

— Блейн, я знаю, мы не друзья, но я понимаю ситуацию с Эмили. Я думаю, что Айзек объяснил тебе, — при этом Блейн стыдливо смотрел в пол, не зная, разозлился ли Курт. — Это нормально, я не виню его за то, что он сказал тебе. По крайней мере, теперь ты понимаешь. И да, предложение еще в силе, если ты хочешь.

Услышав это, Блейн немного нахмурился.

— Курт, почему ты всегда настаиваешь на том, что мы не друзья и не ладим? Я имею в виду, это правда, мы не нашли общий язык, но могли бы попытаться. Мне жаль, если я когда-нибудь сделал что-то, что тебя обидело, когда переехал. Я извиняюсь за это. Так что, кто знает, может быть, мы могли бы поладить, если бы попробовали. Может быть, мы могли бы стать друзьями? Оставить все плохое, что сказали друг другу в прошлом, просто начать заново и быть друзьями… Что скажешь?

Курт ничего не говорил некоторое время, и Блейн начал беспокоиться, что, возможно, Курт отвергнет его, просто закроет дверь перед его лицом. Он не понимал, почему от этой мысли так больно. Они все еще не были друзьями, и он по-прежнему не слишком хорошо знал Курта, поэтому он не понимал, почему мысль о том, что Курт отвергнет его дружбу, ранила так сильно.

— Блейн… — Курт прервал его мысли. — Мне жаль, если я был иногда с тобой холоден.

«Преуменьшение года», — молча подумал Андерсон.

— Но ты прав, — продолжил Курт. — Мы могли бы попытаться стать друзьями, и просто оставить прошлое позади. Я постараюсь не так легко обижаться и не быть холодным. Так что у нас будет новое начало, новая дружба, окей?

С этими словами он протянул руку, которую Блейн пожал через некоторое время, запечатывая их новую дружбу.

— По рукам, друг, — сказал он с тупой улыбкой. Блейн не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как его дружба с Куртом будет крепнуть.


	8. Chapter 8

Неделей позже Курт и Блейн вдвоем сидели в гостиной и играли с Эмили. После их решения позаботиться вместе обо всем, что касается Эмили, эти двое были на стадии предварительной дружбы, что стало большим сюрпризом для Блейна. Даже после того, как они все оговорили и решили, что постараются быть друзьями, Андерсон на самом деле не особо на это рассчитывал. Они с Куртом так долго недолюбливали друг друга, что он не думал, что у них получится делать что-то вместе. Однако он ошибался, и теперь, когда они проводили все больше и больше времени вместе, Хаммел, кажется, ослабил свою защиту, и Блейн чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы быть самим собой рядом с Куртом, а не ходить вокруг на цыпочках. 

В то время, как Курт тихо играл с Эмили и сдувал малину с ее животика, Блейн не мог не наблюдать за мужчиной. Было так много вопросов, окружающих Хаммела, и Блейн не мог сдержать своего любопытства насчет его прошлого. Айзек раскрыл часть о нем, и даже если Андерсон и понимал теперь, почему Курт так себя вел, то это лишь добавило еще вопросов. Что случилось с родителями Курта? Почему он жил в детском доме раньше? Что такого произошло в его жизни, что он стал таким, как сейчас? Это были те вопросы, о которых Блейн иногда задумывался. Будь они с Хаммелом более близки, он бы просто спросил парня. Но их с Куртом дружба только начиналась, так что Блейн не хотел разозлить парня и разрушить их только что обретенную дружбу лишь ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства. Он просто будет держать рот на замке, оставив все свои вопросы при себе, с надеждой на то, что однажды их с Куртом дружба будет достаточно сильной, чтобы он смог довериться Блейну.

— Перестань так усердно размышлять, Блейн, ты можешь повредить себе что-нибудь, — сказал Курт, вырывая Андерсона из размышлений.

Услышав саркастичное замечание, он обернулся, чтобы увидеть ухмылку на губах парня, хоть тот и не смотрел прямо на Блейна, а продолжал играть с Эмили. Они могли быть друзьями, но Курт был саркастичнее, чем когда-либо. Однако Андерсону пришлось признать, что ему это нравилось. Он никогда на чувствовал, что Курт зол или снисходителен в общении с ним, просто Хаммел любил дразнить его, и Блейн поддразнивал в ответ. Саркастические замечания и насмешки фактически показывали, как развивается их дружба, и только мысли об этом грели сердце Блейна, даже если он никому и не собирался рассказыват об этом. Особенно Курту.

— Ха-ха, так смешно, — ответил Блейн, поднимая с пола Эмили, где та лежала рядом с Куртом, чтобы зацеловать все ее лицо. — Ты думаешь, что Курт забавный, Эм? Нет-нет, ты абсолютно права, он — просто сумасшедший старик. Да, ты абсолютно права, девочка, он — просто сумасшедший старик, с его сумасшедшими разговорчиками, — сладким голосом сказал Блейн, вызывая огромную улыбку на лице Эмили, будто она действительно могла понять, о чем говорил ее дядя.

— Сумасшедший старик? Серьезно, Блейн? Это твой ход? — спросил Курт, притворяясь раздраженным, хоть Блейн и видел задор в его глазах.

— Ну, Курт, ты старше. Но этого не стоит стыдиться, все хорошо.

— Всего на один год, Блейн. Серьезно? Ты когда-нибудь оставишь это в покое?

С того момента, как Блейн узнал, что Курт старше него на год, парень безостановочно дразнил его этим. Это не было так, словно имело какое-то большое значение, но Блейн любил то, что давало ему власть над Куртом, и Хаммелу всегда хотелось притвориться раздраженным из-за Блейна, который казался парню еще более забавным.

— Неа, — ответил на вопрос Блейн.

Курт просто закатил глаза и притворился раздраженным ответом Блейна, хоть тот и смог заметить слабую улыбку на лице парня. Ее вид все еще заставал Блейна врасплох, даже при том, что в последнее время это происходило все чаще и чаще. Так как они начали свою новообретенную дружбу, Курт расслаблялся в присутствии Блейна, он на самом деле стал улыбаться чаще, что никак не помогло Андерсону с его влечением к парню. Это было единственной проблемой этой дружбы. Теперь, когда он пробыл с Куртом достаточно долго, Блейн не мог не заметить парня и, казалось, все больше и больше увлекался им. 

У Курта всегда была эта мягкая улыбка, когда он играл или разговаривал с Эмили, и эта улыбка заставляла сердцебиение Блейна учащаться. А эти его глубокие голубые глаза, которые отражали то, что чувствовал парень, и теперь они казались намного прекраснее, когда Андерсон так часто видел в них веселье и нежность к нему вместо скуки и равнодушия. У него никогда прежде не возникало такой проблемы, ведь Курт был так холоден и отстранен, но теперь, когда парень расслабился и стал чаще улыбался, Блейн не мог не заметить, каким красивым он был, и часто осознавал, что рассматривает Курта.

— Знаешь, что мы должны сделать? — спросил Курт, прерывая мысли Блейна. — Мы должны сводить Эмили в парк. Сейчас в Центральном парке не должно быть слишком многолюдно, и мы могли бы показать Эмили белок или покачаться на качелях.

— На самом деле, это прекрасная идея. Я не уверен, была ли она там когда-либо прежде. И было бы замечательно показать ей все это. Я не думаю, что она много гуляла, до того… — Блейн не закончил свое предложение из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний о смерти его сестры. Однако до того, как он успел погрязнуть в своих печальных мыслях о потерянной сестре, Курт встал на ноги и с энтузиазмом хлопнул в ладоши.

— Право, все больше причин, чтобы сделать это. Разве вы не согласитесь со мной, принцесса? — спросил Курт, осторожно щекоча Эмили, которая сидела в объятиях Блейна и улыбалась.

Услышав ласковое прозвище, Блейн улыбнулся, и постарался оттеснить мысли о сестре на задворки своего сознания. Курт начал называть его племянницу «принцессой» пару дней назад, и каждый раз, когда он слышал это прозвище, Блейн не мог сдержать легкомысленной улыбки. Это не от того, что Андерсону нравилось, как Хаммел употребляет это слово; его радовало то, как хорошо Курт и Айзек ладят с Эмили. Оба парня очень заботились о его племяннице, и это согревало сердце Блейна, так он знал, что не одинок. У него была огромная группа поддержки из его соседей, которые были просто фантастическими. 

Система, которую они вывели, когда начался учебный год, работала вполне неплохо. Им удалось уравновесить свои графики, и, поскольку каждый работал и учился в разное время, кто-то из них всегда мог быть рядом с Эмили. Учеба началась всего пару дней назад, так что они еще не могли точно сказать, насколько хорошо она работает и как долго продержится. В настоящий момент все было идеально, и Блейн надеялся, что так и будет. Эмили чувствовала себя комфортно со всеми тремя мужчинами, которые присматривали за ней, хоть Блейн и оставался тем, кто проводит с ней большую часть времени. Малышка хорошо приспосабливалась, и теперь она была куда живее, чем когда только переехала. Сейчас она лепетала без остановки, и могло показаться, что она не прекращала двигаться и смотреть на все с любопытством, которое так нравилось Блейну. Это показывало, как девочка развивается и насколько хорошо себя чувствует в новом нетрадиционном доме, каким он и являлся.

Они с Куртом оделись для выхода и надели на Эмили ее пальто и маленькие туфельки. Трое мужчин покупали одежду для Эмили вместе с ней, и теперь малышка была одета лучше всех одиннадцатимесячных девочек в мире. Оказалось, что Курт действительно был заинтересован модой, что ни капли не удивило Блейна, ведь парень видел, что Хаммел всегда был очень элегантно одет. Во время их походов по магазинам Курт признался, что� на самом деле изучает моду, чтобы когда-нибудь стать дизайнером. 

Посадив Эмили в коляску, Курт и Блейн пошли в сторону Центрального парка, что находился в паре кварталов от их квартиры. Они шли в не отягощающем молчании, это было хорошо для них — просто подышать свежим воздухом. Придя в парк, они решили прогуляться, чтобы Эмили могла насладиться окружающей ее природой. Малышка не могла перестать рассматривать все вокруг нее. Она, казалось, не знала, куда посмотреть, и просто ворочалась, стараясь рассмотреть абсолютно все.

— Это так мило: то, насколько она любопытна. Интересно, это из-за того, что она такая маленькая, или это особенная черта ее характера? — вслух спросил Курт.

— Это и правда мило, как она вздергивает голову каждые пару секунд. Она похожа на персонажа из мультфильма, — ответил Блейн, вызвав у Курта мягкий смех.

Где-то спустя полчаса ходьбы по парку, они решили отвезти Эмили на игровую площадку, где она сможет узнать прелести песочниц и качелей. Они попробовали усадить малышку на качели и, хоть та сначала категорически отказывалась сесть хоть на одни из них, теперь, похоже, действительно наслаждалась катанием. Блейн легонько покачивал ее, а Эмили продолжала улыбаться и что-то бормотать. В то время, пока Блейн раскачивал Эмили на качелях, они с Куртом спокойно разговаривали и неплохо проводили время. Теперь, когда они перестали избегать друг друга и могли нормально общаться, обнаружилось, что у них довольно много общего. Они выяснили, что оба обожают мюзиклы и могли говорить о них несколько часов подряд без остановки. Также оба парня интересовались музыкой и одеждой, хоть вкусы Блейна и не были настолько экстравагантны, как вкусы Курта.

— Итак, ты играешь на каком-то инструменте или еще что-то? — спросил Блейн, обнаружив, что Курт был сильно увлечен музыкой.

— Не совсем, нет, — ответил Курт. — Я умею петь, я участвовал в школьном хоре некоторое время.

— Серьезно?! Я тоже! Это потрясающе! Может, мы на самом деле встречались раньше? Во время соревнований или еще чего-то. Вы когда-нибудь выступали на региональных или национальных?

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — сказал Курт, немного закрываясь. — Я фактически выбыл из хора на втором курсе. И мой хор не был популярным, мы никогда не выступали на конкурсе, пока я был там.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты умеешь петь! Мы должны спеть вместе однажды. Это будет весело.

— Я больше не пою и не выступаю, — холодно ответил Курт, стараясь избегать глаз Блейна.

— Оу, хорошо.

Блейн хотел спросить у Курта о причине, почему он больше не поет, но Хаммел выглядел таким растерянным в тот момент, что парень решил опустить тему. Он был уверен, что за этим стояла история, но, должно быть, это станет еще одним вопросом о Курте Хаммеле, на который у Блейна нет ответа. Курт все еще избегал смотреть в глаза Андерсону, и тот чувствовал, что испортил парню настроение своими вопросами. Курт затих, и Блейну не нравилось то, что он поставил друга в неудобное положение.

— Мне жаль… — начал Блейн. — Я не хотел разворошить какие-то дурные воспоминания.

— Это не твоя вина, Блейн. Ты не должен извиняться, — ответил Курт, который, даже если ему было все еще немного неудобно, обернулся к парню, мягко улыбаясь.

Хоть улыбка и была вымученной, Блейн оценил усилия и решил сменить тему, чтобы Курт мог вновь стать тем улыбающимся человеком, к которому он привык за прошлую неделю.

Когда Эмили начала суетиться на качелях, Блейн поднял ее на руки и перенес к песочнице, куда усадил малышку. Девочка закопалась руками в песке и просто смотрела на то, что держала в руках, огромными глазами. Она словно была загипнотизирована текстурами, и Блейн был уверен, что это первый раз в ее жизни, когда она играет с песком. Курт, казалось, расслабился и снова заговорил с Блейном, пока оба играли с Эмили, которая отлично проводила свое время. 

Они пробыли там еще полчаса, пока Блейн не заметил, что у Эмили уже слипаются глаза. Он решил прервать их игру и отвести Эмили домой, где она могла бы поспать. Он поднял ее и стал делать вид, что сейчас съест ее ноги, рассказывая маленькой девочке всякую ерунду, которая заставила рассмеяться не только Эмили, но и Курта, что удивило Блейна. Он обернулся в сторону Хаммела с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он не знал почему, но, когда слышал, как Курт смеется над чем-то, его сердце пропускало удар. Курт мягко улыбнулся в ответ, вызвав бабочек в животе Блейна. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь, пока Эмили не издала странный звук и не ударила Блейна кулаком по лицу, что вернуло их внимание к маленькой девочке.

Когда они шли обратно к квартире, Блейн снова начал думать о том, как красив Курт, и как иногда рядом с ним кружилась голова. Блейн не мог отрицать то, что парень все больше и больше его привлекал, но неважно, насколько он увлекся Куртом, потому что он чувствует, что это никак ни на что не влияет. Несомненно, Блейн ощущал влечение к своему соседу, но это не было чем-то большим, и это ничего не значило. Курт был добр к Эмили, часто играл с ней, и племянница любила его, так что это нормально, что Блейн так себя чувствовал. Верно? Когда вы живете с кем-то, кто так же красив, как Курт, и так же добр к вашей племяннице, это нормально — присмотреться… Правда? И если Блейн иногда просто хотел провести побольше времени с Куртом, даже когда девочка спала. Это ведь ничего не означает? Это просто то, чем занимаются друзья, не так ли? Определенно, он хочет знать о Курте все. Он ненавидел то, что поставил парня в неудобное положение в парке, и был готов на все ради того, чтобы тот чувствовал себя лучше. Но это только потому, что они друзья. Курт просто его друг. Безумно привлекательный друг, который удивительно добр к его племяннице и, похоже, любит самого важного человека в жизни Блейна, как он сам. Но, тем не менее, просто друг. Не более того.

Блейн мог признать, что Курт очень красивый, но это ничего не значило, верно? Верно. Блейн знал, что это не было чистой правдой. Он знал, что что-то происходит между ними, и что это что-то большее, чем дружеские чувства, но не мог признаться себе, что эти чувства на самом деле были. Не прямо сейчас. Тогда он решил, что отрицание — верный способ, и очень скоро все придет в норму. Конечно, все верно…

Вместе с тем, всю обратную дорогу домой Блейн не мог перестать порывисто поглядывать на Курта каждые несколько секунд, и каждый раз от этого у мужчины перехватывало дыхание.

«Я конкретно облажался», — подумал Блейн, пока шел, изо всех сил заставляя себя не смотреть на Курта.


	9. Chapter 9

      Прошел почти месяц с того момента, как жизнь Блейна повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов с приходом Эмили. Когда Блейн задумывался о своем положении, в котором оказался, узнав о племяннице, он не мог поверить, как далеко все зашло. В общем, Блейн должен признаться себе, что дела идут довольно хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства, хоть все было не идеально, все шло намного лучше, чем Блейн представлял, когда впервые попал в эту ситуацию. Эмили делает большие успехи, отчего Блейн, Курт и Айзек были в восторге.  
  
      Хотя маленькая девочка до сих пор не говорила, что беспокоило Блейна, Эмили стала беспрестанно лепетать, пока играла, и даже если она и не использовала настоящие слова, теперь она пыталась общаться с ними, и не важно то, что ее речь была непонятна. В глазах Блейна это было огромным прогрессом, он всегда отвечал, когда она общалась с ним, но не имел ни малейшего представления, что девочка на самом деле пыталась сказать. Малышка даже все чаще начала пытаться встать и стоять на своих ногах, пока не сделала свой первый шаг, чему Блейн был бесконечно рад.  
  
      Ему нравилось видеть ее развитие и прогресс. В первый раз, когда она пыталась встать, парень был с Куртом, оба мужчины наблюдали в страхе, как Эмили направлялась к своему столу в гостиной, пытаясь схватиться на край и подняться. Примерно через пять минут разочарования, Эмили все же удалось сделать это, и она мгновенно повернулась к Блейну и Курту, сидящим на диване, с огромной гордой улыбкой. Оба мужчины улыбнулись в ответ, и Блейну пришлось признать, что у него слезы были на глазах. Увидев Эмили, улыбающуюся так беззаботно, он не мог поверить, что как далеко малышка дошла.  
  
      Девочка, казалось, довольно хорошо адаптируется. Малышка улыбалась теперь намного больше. И в один прекрасный день она засмеялась, когда играла с Блейном и Куртом, и Андерсон подумал, что это самый прекрасный звук, который он когда-либо слышал, наравне со смехом Курта, конечно. Все лицо Курта менялось, когда он смеялся, его глаза загорались и он так мило морщил нос. Блейну пришлось подавить свои мысли, прежде чем Курт смог бы понять, о чем тот думает, прочитав все по лицу. Хаммел казался очень проницательным, и Блейн не хотел рушить дружбу, которая только сформировалась.  
  
      Укладывая Эмили в ту ночь спать, он не мог не думать о Курте. Блейн наконец-то столкнулся с правдой и понял, что немного увлекся соседом. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Курт всегда был привлекательным, но теперь, когда Блейн узнал другого человека, он мог увидеть саркастическое чувство юмора Курта и то, как он хорошо ладил с Эмили, как защищал Айзека… Нет нужды говорить, что увлечение Блейна не исчезло, а лишь усугублялось. Они провели много времени вместе, и Блейн теперь считал Курта близким другом. Они потратили много времени, наблюдая за Эмили и играя с ней, и, чаще всего, когда малышка шла спать, они оставались вместе в течение нескольких часов и просто говорили обо всем.  
  
      — Давай поменяем тебе подгузник, малышка? — ворковал Блейн, пока готовил Эмили ко сну.  
  
      — Ты делаешь все так хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я горжусь тобой. И дядя Блейн любит тебя.  
  
      Блейну было известно, что Эмили, скорее всего, не может понять ни слова из того, что он говорит, но до сих пор думал, что это важно — говорить с ней, и Андерсон хотел, чтобы она знала, что любима и важна для него.  
  
      Когда Блейн подготовил Эмили ко сну и, уложил ее в кроватку, вышел из комнаты, Курт уже ждал его на диване с двумя чашками горячего чая на столе. Блейн мягко улыбнулся парню, когда подошел к дивану и сел рядом.  
  
      — Уложил ее без особых трудностей? — с любопытством спросил Курт.  
  
      Блейн не мог унять дрожь при мысли о том, как по-отцовски это звучало. Андерсон только что уложил Эмили в постель, и Курт интересовался о благополучии своей племянницы. Семейственность, конечно, не поможет с растущими чувствами Блейна, но он решительно заталкивал свои мысли подальше и наслаждался их с Куртом дружбой.  
  
      — Ага, быстро. Я думаю, что попытки весь день встать и пойти утомили ее, и сегодня днем она ходила с Айзеком, выдохлась, — наконец ответил Блейн.  
  
      — Боже, она скоро будет ходить, Блейн, у нас на самом деле по квартире будет бегать ребенок. Ты можешь это представить? Довольно скоро она будет не единственной, кто устает, мы будем бегать за ней, я думаю, что скоро начну ложиться в восемь как она.  
  
       _Наш малыш будет бегать,_  — подумал Блейн. Он знал, что Курт не выносил приговор. Хаммел не имел в виду, что Эмили принадлежит только им, что «мы» — это не только Курт и Блейн, а Курт, Блейн и Айзек, но Андерсон до сих пор чувствовал тепло в животе, когда Курт говорил такое.  
  
      — Да, я знаю. Она была с нами лишь месяц, и я чувствую, как быстро она растет. Я действительно звучу как старик, когда говорю так? — спросил Блейн, мягко смеясь.  
  
      — Действительно, — ответил Курт с дразнящей улыбкой на лице. — Представь себе, когда ей будет пять, она пойдет в начальную школу, в 16 научится водить машину, а потом…  
  
      — О Боже, не надо шутить о таком, Курт. Она пока что не может, по крайней мере не до тридцати. Не пускай эти мысли в мою голову, я хотел бы насладиться ее молодостью, прежде чем меня начнет волновать ее подростковый возраст, — сказал Блейн, в то время как Курт легонько ударил его по руке. — Прости, прости и прекрати меня бить.  
  
      Оба мужчины после этого погрузились в уютную тишину. Курт взял свою книгу и начал изучать историю моды в Соединенных Штатах, а Блейн погрузился в свои мысли. После того, как они познакомились поближе, было еще много чего, что Блейн не знал о Курте, и он не мог не любопытствовать. Он до сих пор не знал, что случилось с родителями Курта, какова была его жизнь в детском доме. Блейн не мог заставить себя просить об этом. Он знал, что эта история приносила много неприятных воспоминаний, и решил не ставить Курта в неудобное положение. Просто надеялся, что парень в один прекрасный день почувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы все рассказать. И в тот день Блейн будет там, чтобы все выслушать. Тем не менее остался один вопрос, который Блейн задавал себе, особенно теперь, когда они поладили, он подумал, что можно спросить.  
  
      — Курт, — тихо сказал Блейн, как только нашел в себе мужество, чтобы спросить, что происходило у того в голове. — Почему ты невзлюбил меня, когда я только приехал? Это ничего не меняет, я знаю, теперь мы поладили, просто мне любопытно, думаю…  
  
      Курт некоторое время молчал, а позже закрыл свою книгу, но продолжил смотреть на нее, как будто бы читал, и Блейн начал беспокоиться, что совершил ошибку. Не желая возвращать плохие воспоминания или гнев Курта, Андерсон отступил.  
  
      — Знаешь что? Забудь это. Мне просто стало интересно, но это больше не имеет значения. Все осталось в прошлом, и мне не нужно знать причину, нам не нужно говорить…  
  
      Курт прервал его словами:  
  
      — Все нормально, Блейн. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что ты не спросил раньше, ты имеешь право знать. Я был мудаком по отношению к тебе, когда ты въехал, и ты имеешь право знать причину.  
  
      Блейн не мог не согласиться с Куртом. Тот был довольно холоден, когда Андерсон впервые появился в квартире.  
  
      — Не совсем мудаком. Я имею в виду, я тоже много чего сказал и…  
  
      — Ты не должен лгать, Блейн, — снова оборвал его Курт, его глаза светились от смеха. — Я знаю, что повел себя как большой мудак, Айзек даже стал называть меня «сварливой сучкой», когда я так повел себя с тобой впервые.  
  
      Услышав это, Блейн не мог перестать смеяться над прозвищем своего друга. Только Айзек мог придумать что-то такое смешное, как Сварливая Сучка, Блейн подумал, как Курту подходит это прозвище. Хаммел тоже засмеялся, что удивило Блейна. Опять же, они прошли многое, прежде чем стать друзьями, так что Блейн мог понять, почему тот смеялся над тем, как повел себя впервые.  
  
      — Хотя, может, ты и был немного мудаком. Или — должен сказать — Сварливой Сучкой, — признался Блейн, мягко смеясь, когда Курт зарычал из-за прозвища, придуманного Айзеком. Они оба еще некоторое время смеялись, а потом Курт начал объяснять.  
  
      — Для начала тебе надо узнать, что у меня много проблем касательно доверия незнакомым людям. И я защищаю Айзека. Он мне как младший брат, ты знаешь немного истории, Айзек рассказал тебе, где мы встретились, и что с ним случилось. Айзек был сломлен, когда он впервые попал в детский дом. Его отец плохо обращался с ним и избивал так сильно, что парень был просто оболочкой того, кем стал он сейчас. Те панические атаки, которые случаются сейчас — ничто по сравнению с тем, что было, — серьезно сказал Курт.  
  
      — Боже, надеюсь, он пройдет через все это, — печально сказал Блейн. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что его друг пережил такое, и мог понять, почему Курт защищал парня: Айзек испытал такую боль, когда Хаммел впервые встретился с ним. Тем не менее он до сих пор не понимал, почему Курт защищал Айзека от него.  
  
      — Я знаю тебя. По крайней мере теперь знаю. В то время я не был уверен в тебе. Ты только встретил Айзека несколько месяцев назад, а он, казалось, так сильно тебя идеализирует, и я не хотел, чтобы ты разбил ему сердце, иначе его раны снова бы открылись.  
  
       _«Ой… О!»,_  — подумал Блейн. Вот почему Курт был настолько холоден к нему. Он думал, что между ним и Айзеком что-то происходило, и тот повел себя как старший брат.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что между мной и Айзеком ничего нет, правда? И никогда не было. Он удивителен и один из моих лучших друзей, но ничего такого между нами нет.  
  
      — Я знаю, ну, теперь знаю. Вскоре после того, как ты переехал, Айзек встретил эту девушку в своем классе и подумал, что солнце осветило ее задницу, — сказал Курт с саркастической ухмылкой. — Я понял это, когда он не затыкался, говоря о той девушке, и, вероятно, между вами ничего не происходило. Айзек всегда был открыт по поводу своей ориентации, пол для него не имеет значения, а ты был как раз в его вкусе… Я не был уверен и не хотел, чтобы его ранили. Так что прошу прощения за то, как повел себя с тобой.  
  
      Блейн задумался о том, что только что сказал Курт. Это имело смысл, и он понял, почему Хаммел так вел себя, если тот действительно верил, что они с Айзеком в отношениях. Тем не менее это не объясняет то, почему Курт продолжал вести себя как мудак даже после того, как узнал, что между Блейном и Айзеком ничего не происходит. Блейн сказал это Курту, и парень вздохнул.  
  
      — Я надеялся, что ты ничего не заметишь, и мне не придется объяснять, но, думаю, ты слишком умен для этого, — Блейн был в недоумении по поводу того, о чем говорил Курт и того, что Хаммел считал его умным, иначе бы он наверняка покраснел, услышав эти слова.  
  
      — Правда заключается в том, что я ревную, — объяснил Курт. Увидев, как брови Блейна поползли вверх, Курт продолжил объяснять. — Казалось, у тебя было все. Так много денег, и ты никогда не беспокоился по этому поводу. Мне казалось, что тебе никогда в своей жизни не придется работать, в то время как мне приходилось. Ради того, что имею сейчас, я упорно трудился. Это было мелочно, и мне жаль, что вел себя так по-детски, но я не могу не ненавидеть тебя за это. Это действительно раздражает, что у тебя, похоже, есть все: деньги, мозги, внешность, обаяние, хорошее настроение. Все это казалось таким легким для тебя, и я ненавидел тебя за это. Об этом я тоже сожалею.  
  
      Блейн не мог не почувствовать волнение его в словах. Курт думал, что он привлекательный? Считал его очаровательным? Блейн был очень рад услышать это, и румянец покрыл его щеки, однако все остальное, что Курт думал о нем, действительно беспокоило его. Жизнь Блейна была далеко не простой, и его беспокоило, что Курт думал, что это так.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь думал, как я получил все эти деньги? — тихо спросил Блейн.  
  
      Когда Курт просто отрицательно кивнул головой, Блейн открыл рот, чтобы начать объяснять. Однако, прежде чем он даже произнес слова, Курт оборвал его снова.  
  
      — Это нормально, Блейн, ты действительно не должен ничего объяснять и не должен мне ничего. Во-первых, я был глуп, раз подумал о таком, Эмили сейчас в твоей жизни, очевидно, что жизнь никогда не была так проста, как я предполагал. Но даже если бы и была, я не имел права завидовать. Я просто был незрелым мудаком, и не имел права быть сволочью по отношению к тебе. Мне очень стыдно за свое поведение; я понимаю, что ты иногда считал меня полным мудаком. Я даже не знаю, как можно дружить со мной, — Курт говорил искренне и с самоиронией на лице.  
  
      Тем не менее Блейн понял, что хотел объяснить все, что случилось с ним. Он не говорил обо всем этом в течение длительного времени, и это могло вызвать неприятные воспоминания, но он понял, что хотел, чтобы Курт знал, кто он на самом деле, так же сильно, как хотел узнать настоящего Курта.  
  
      — Хорошо, но я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал. Я думаю, что это поможет тебе понять, кто я, и, раз мы с тобой теперь друзья, хочу, чтобы ты понял, кто я, и мое детство — это большая часть рассказа.  
  
      — Я не думаю, что… Я не думаю, что смогу сделать то же самое. Это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня, или что я не доверяю тебе, просто я никогда не говорил об этих вещах. И это удручает, так… Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко, говоря мне такие вещи о себе, когда я не готов сделать то же самое.  
  
      — Это нормально, Курт, — ответил Блейн. — Я не жду, что ты скажешь мне что-нибудь. И если однажды ты захочешь поговорить о том, что случилось с тобой, то я буду рядом, ладно?  
  
      Услышав это, Курт мгновенно расслабился и мягко улыбнулся Блейну, который просто улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем начать свою историю.  
  
      — Ты был прав, у меня было это в какой-то момент. Когда я рос, у меня было все, и я не понимал, как мне повезло. Я вырос в большом доме, ни в чем не нуждаясь. Пошел в частную школу, где бы не случилось то, что могло произойти с парнем-геем в Огайо. Я жил в очень защищенной и легкой обстановке с двумя любящими родителями и старшей сестрой, которую я обожал.   
  
      Все изменилось, когда мне было семнадцать. Я учился в школе-интернате, и посреди репетиции Соловьев меня вызвали в кабинет директора. Я понятия не имел, что могло произойти, так как всегда довольно хорошо учился. Однако, когда я пришел, моя старшая сестра, Лора, которой был двадцать один, ждала меня в кабинете, ее глаза покраснели, и я мгновенно понял, что что-то случилось, и что этот день будет худшим в моей жизни. Лора не могла говорить и смотреть мне в глаза, поэтому мой директор начал объяснять, что случилось. Той ночью мои родители были на обратном пути с благотворительного концерта, когда мой отец потерял контроль над машиной, и они попали в автокатастрофу. Оба моих родителя скончались на месте. Это была просто глупая авария из-за дождя. Не алкоголь за рулем, не убийство или что-либо подобное, просто нелепая случайность из-за невезения, которая стоила мне обоих родителей, и она навсегда изменила мою жизнь.   
  
      Лоре было двадцать один, взрослая, чтобы позаботиться обо мне, но я не думаю, что она могла это сделать в своем состоянии, не имея других близких родственников, мы все пришли к выводу, что было бы лучше для меня, чтобы я жил в Далтоне, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать, чтобы я смог стать самостоятельным и пойти в колледж. Это был мой выпускной год, и оставалось лишь несколько месяцев, пока мне не исполнилось восемнадцать, поэтому я провел все свои каникулы в Далтоне, пока не закончил его.   
  
      Лора потерялась после смерти родителей. Она бросила колледж, и из-за того, что она уже была взрослой и имела доступ к части денег родителей, она использовала все их, чтобы переехать в Нью-Йорк, начала веселиться намного больше и стала употреблять наркотики. Когда я закончил школу, я пытался достучаться до нее еще раз. Я решил поехать в колледж в Нью-Йорке, потому что знал, где она жила, и пытался помочь ей, я перепробовал все, но ничто, казалось, не работало. Через некоторое время мне надоело смотреть, как она впустую растрачивает свою жизнь. Она была моей сестрой, и я любил ее, но у меня было свое горе, поэтому я попросту сдался.   
  
      Я ничего не слышал о Лоре в течение двух лет, до того, как полицейский приехал, чтобы сообщить мне о ее смерти и об Эмили. У меня есть деньги, я унаследовал половину состояния родителей, и хотя я использовал часть этого, чтобы заплатить за колледж, там все еще достаточно для комфортной жизни, если я захочу. Но я бы все отдал, стал бы нищим ради возможности снова увидеть моих родителей. Или снова обрести семью. Потому что теперь Лора умерла, а я один в этом мире. Я бы все отдал, чтобы изменить то, что случилось, Курт.  
  
      Когда Блейн закончил свой рассказ, он был смущен, поняв, что у него были слезы на глазах, но он почувствовал себя немного лучше, когда увидел, что у Курта тоже от слез блестели глаза .  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, что ты прошел через это, Блейн, — сказал Курт с мягким надломленным голосом. Блейн обычно ненавидел, когда люди извинялись перед ним, но Курт сказал, что сожалеет, это, казалось, было искреннее, не жалостливо. Он сказал, что ему жаль, и это было точно так же, как если бы он понимал, что Блейн переживает. Блейну на самом деле было интересно, понимает ли Курт, что он пережил, возможно, их истории были более похожи, чем они оба первоначально думали.  
  
      — Я не должен был осуждать тебя, — сказал Курт, прерывая мысли Блейна. — Не только из-за того, что случилось с твоими родителями, это было просто неправильно, и я так сожалею, что ты пережил все это. Это, наверное, хорошо, что у тебя так много денег, поскольку они тебе нужны, чтобы позаботиться об Эмили. Бог знает, что дети могут быть очень требовательными и затратными, — сказал Курт, пытаясь поднять настроение в комнате, и чтобы Блейн почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
      Блейн повернулся к Курту и мягко улыбнулся мужчине. Затем он встал с дивана, чтобы пойти к себе в комнату, почувствовав себя истощенным. Разговор об этом был таким эмоционально выматывающим, что Блейн почувствовал необходимость побыть в одиночестве и поспать. Прежде чем он успел, однако, подойти к своей комнате, он почувствовал, как его схватили за руку. Когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Курта, он увидел серьезный и честный взгляд на его лице, и, видимо, Блейн понял, что тот собирался сказать.  
  
      — Ты больше не одинок в этом мире, Блейн. Я знаю, каково это, и знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но ты больше не одинок. Теперь у тебя есть Эмили и Айзек, и… И я. Я знаю, что мы никогда не сможем заменить тебе семью, и что эта потеря навсегда останется с тобой, но мы можем создать свою маленькую семью. Мы могли бы быть друзьями, которые друг для друга как семья. Я знаю, что этого не хватит, но мы можем быть рядом друг с другом. Поэтому, когда ты почувствуешь себя одиноким, подумай об идеальной улыбке маленькой Эмили, подумай об Айзеке, смеющемся при просмотре мультфильмов, подумай обо мне, и помни, что ты больше не один.  
  
      Услышав эти слова, Блейн благодарно улыбнулся Курту, и отправился к кровати, на сердце чувствовалось облегчение. Разговоры о семье вводили его в депрессию, не давая уснуть, но он умудрился заснуть довольно быстро. Ночью он будто ощущал призрачное присутствие Курта с его рукой в своей и с мягкой улыбкой на лице. Он думал о словах своего друга.


	10. Chapter 10

Блейн сидел на полу и тихонько играл с Эмили, пока его мысли возвращались к событиям месячной давности. Так много случилось, и Блейн никак не мог осознать произошедшие перемены. Он и Курт проводили так много времени вместе, что Андерсон считал парня своим близким другом. Айзек казался более легкомысленным и открывал намного больше вокруг них. Эмили так хорошо развивалась, малышка выглядела счастливой большую часть времени, и ее прогресс был отчетливо виден, что наполняло радостью сердце Блейна. Парень мысленно возвращался на пару дней назад, когда состоялась встреча с Тиной. Социальная работница была приятно удивлена прогрессом Эмили.

***

 

Блейн оказывается перед дверью того здания, где он был около полутора месяца назад. Он все еще нервничает и боится войти и услышать, что думает Тина о прогрессе Эмили и ее небольшой семье, которую они построили, но это ничто по сравнению с другим временем, сейчас у него есть болтливая Эмили, что дает ему силы. В этот раз с ним не только Айзек, но и Курт. Наблюдая, как эти парни заботятся об Эмили, Андерсон посчитал, что им всем нужно быть на этой встрече. И Блейн очень благодарен им за то, что они рядом. Он не думает, что встреча пройдет плохо, и гордится прогрессом Эмили, который девочка достигла после переезда к нему. Но, с другой стороны, он встречается с женщиной, которая имеет право отобрать у них Эмили, если решит, что девочка плохо приспосабливается. Это до сих пор нервирует. Айзек смотрит на Блейна и подталкивает его в сторону входа.

— Давай, пошли, Блейн, встреча должна пройти отлично, и нам не о чем беспокоиться. К тому же, мы не должны стоять перед дверью как мужланы… Трое мужчин с младенцем десять минут стоят перед входом в детдом. Я даже не хочу думать о том, какие объяснения этой картине уже придумали прохожие, — саркастично говорит Курт.

Блейн хотел бы чувствовать себя так же уверенно, как его друзья, но, кажется, он просто не может перестать нервничать. Тем не менее, он ценит, что Курт старается разрядить атмосферу своими шутками, а Айзек поддерживает его физически. И он знает, что они правы; им действительно нужно войти в это здание. Когда они прибывают в офис Тины и тихонько стучатся, женщина кажется немного удивленной тем, что, кроме Блейна и Эмили, есть еще сопровождающие. Однако она никак это не комментирует, оставляя их одних на пару минут, чтобы отыскать несколько стульев. Когда она возвращается со стульями, Блейн со счастливой Эмили садится в середине, а Курт и Айзек устраиваются по бокам. Хаммел представляется и рассказывает о себе, понимая, что в прошлый раз его здесь не было. Тина всем мягко улыбается.

— Рада знакомству, Курт, и здорово снова увидеть вас, ребята, — говорит она, обращаясь к Блейну и Айзеку. — Что до тебя, принцесса, я рада видеть и тебя тоже. Эмили выглядит прекрасно, похоже, она по-настоящему счастлива. Она просто сияет! Я никогда не видела ее такой, и должна сказать, что это очень приятно.

— Ну… Спасибо, наверное, — неловко отвечает Блейн, на что Айзек улыбается, а Курт саркастично закатывает глаза. — Это не только моя заслуга. Вы познакомились с Айзеком раньше, чем с Куртом, но они оба очень много помогают мне, и, так как они живут со мной, они заботятся о ней тоже. Не знаю, нормально ли это, или… — нервно объясняет Андерсон.

— Все в порядке, Блейн, тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом. Я думаю, это замечательно, что у тебя есть поддержка. Растить ребенка в одиночку практически нереально. И я рада видеть, что тебе не приходится испытывать этого. Значит, вы живете все вместе?

Блейн кивает, чтобы ответить на ее вопрос, что создает напряжение. Парня волнует, как женщина отреагирует на это известие. Он чувствует, как Курт приятно задевает его плечо своим, и сразу становится гораздо легче, но он не расслабляется, пока Тина не начинает говорить.

— Что же, я должна признать, что это необычный случай, это точно. Но кто я, чтобы судить? Наблюдая за Эмили всего пару минут, я уже могу сказать, что она счастлива, так что, мне кажется, что ваши условия жизни творят с ней чудеса.

Услышав это, Блейн мгновенно расслабляется. Он очень переживал, что Тина не одобрит то, как они живут и заботятся об Эмили, и он боялся, что она может забрать Эмили или заставить его съехать и справляться со всем в одиночку. Зная, что этого не произойдет, даже больше — зная, что Тина одобряет их условия, он чувствует облегчение.

После этого Блейн все больше расслабляется, и они с Айзеком и Куртом рассказывают Тине об успехах Эмили. Парни говорят, что она уже начала приподниматься на ноги, что они ждут ее первых шагов со дня на день. Чего Андерсон с нетерпением ждет и одновременно ужасно боится. После того, как малышка начнет ходить, станет гораздо труднее заботиться о ней, и Блейн боится неприятностей, в которые она может попасть. Они объясняют, что, даже если Эмили еще не знает слов, это не мешает ей быть очень общительной: малышка постоянно что-то лепечет, смеется, пытается рассказать обо всем. Когда Блейн выражает свои опасения, что девочка будет неправильно говорить, Тина спешит его успокоить.

— У тебя на самом деле нет ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться, Блейн. Эмили развивается гораздо быстрее, чем я ожидала. Ты не должен ожидать от нее чудес. Помни, что у нее не было кого-то, с кем можно поговорить в течение первых одиннадцати месяцев ее жизни. Даже то, что она так общительна и старается выразиться, хоть и неразборчивым способом, просто удивительно. Тебе не стоит так много беспокоиться обо всем. Ты большой молодец, Блейн. Неважно, что ты делаешь, просто продолжай, хорошо?

Блейн кивает и улыбается, хоть он и не знает, что делает, это всего лишь детали. В первую очередь, все что он делает — просто любит эту маленькую девочку, что на самом деле несложно. Они продолжают разговаривать еще некоторое время, пока Эмили играет в игрушки, которые привезла с собой. Встреча подходит к концу. Тина заканчивает совещание, давая свое одобрение и говорит Блейну, что он проделывает действительно большую работу, отчего парень краснеет и получает широкую улыбку от Айзека и сдержанный кивок с улыбкой от Курта, которыми парни показывают, что полностью согласны со словами социального работника.

***

 

После встречи Блейн был спокоен и счастлив. Он был очень рад знать, что все делал правильно, правильно вел себя с Эмили, что, кажется, окупалось прогрессом девочки. Больше всего Андерсон был рад тому, что девочка правильно развивалась, и он сделает все, чтобы Эмили осталась с ним, продолжая жить с Айзеком и Куртом. Встреча была несколько дней назад, и сейчас все трое парней сидели в гостиной. Айзек лежал на полу, отдыхая, пока Эмили хихикала, сидя на его животе, Блейн занимался домашней работой, Хаммел готовил ужин. С тех пор, как Курт и Блейн начали нормально общаться, они и Айзек тусовались вместе гораздо больше. Они часто ели вместе, крутясь за приготовлением еды, и сидели за столом в гостиной, где Блейн пытался кормить Эмили, которая сидела на своем высоком стульчике, твердой пищей. Айзек был бесконечно счастлив, что ему больше не нужно было выбирать, с каким другом он хотел бы провести время. Теперь, когда он видел, что Курт и Блейн могут нормально общаться, он просто болтался рядом с ними и был менее напряжен. Хаммел был более общительным с ними, и Блейн обнаружил, что у того восхитительное саркастичное чувство юмора, о котором он даже не подозревал, но чему был рад. Андерсон же был гораздо более расслаблен, и теперь, когда они разобрались с Эмили и девочка была счастлива, он наконец-то смог смириться со смертью своей сестры и пришел к выводу, что Курт прав: он больше не был одинок. Некоторое время все молчали, тишину нарушало лишь хихиканье Эмили, что сидела на Айзеке, который наконец сел и разрушил молчание.

— Знаете что? Мы должный устроить вечеринку в конце следующей недели, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Эмили. Она будет отмечать его на следующей неделе, и я думаю, что мы должны его отпраздновать. Это ведь ее первый день рождения! Мы должны сделать его особенным!

Блейн оторвался от домашней работы и нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, Айз… Понятия не имею кого пригласить, мы не знаем других детей, и как они могут себя вести. Эмили ведь не ходит в школу, или даже в детский сад.

Блейн задался вопросом: стоит ли побуждать Эмили познакомиться с другими детьми. Он не знал, следует ли ему беспокоиться об этом. Учитывая их возраст, у них еще нет знакомых, у которых был бы ребенок, но может Андерсону стоило вступить в какой-то клуб или что-то еще…

— Я знаю, что Эмили не знакома с другими детьми, но мы могли бы позвать взрослых, наших друзей, чтобы все отметили ее взросление. Давай, Блейн, это будет весело! Это стоит того, чтобы устроить вечеринку! — сказал Айзек, вырывая Блейна из раздумий.

— Не знаю, дружище… она еще не знакома ни с кем из наших друзей, и я не хочу ошеломить ее таким большим количеством незнакомцев. Просто, может, сейчас это не лучшая идея? Знакомить ее со всеми сразу, — нервно объяснил Блейн.

— Я думаю, что Айзек прав, — включился в разговор Курт, повернувшись к Блейну. — Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься об Эмили, но ты не сможешь держать ее рядом всю жизнь. В конце концов ей придется познакомиться с новыми людьми, быть окруженной другими. Например, в школе; надо подумать об этом. Я знаю, что у нас еще есть достаточно времени, но мы не сможем прятать ее вечно. Разве не было бы лучше для Эмили познакомиться с новыми людьми — нашими друзьями — в нашей квартире, где она будет в привычной среде. К тому же они наши друзья, мы можем доверять им, и если Эмили слишком устанет от всех них, то она все еще будет здесь: в своем доме, рядом со своими игрушками.

Блейн был вынужден признать, что Курт привел очень весомые аргументы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он слишком переживал за маленькую девочку. Она и так очень много пережила, и он не хотел подвергать ее стрессовым ситуациям. Все же его друзья были правы. Первый день рождения был важным, даже если Эмили и не помнила, как выросла. Она все еще заслуживала праздник, и это повод познакомить ее со своими друзьями, которым уже давно не терпелось увидеть ее. Кроме того, Курт был прав: жизнь — напряженная штука, и Эмили еще столкнется со стрессовыми ситуациями, как бы сильно Блейн ни хотел уберечь ее от этого. Так что, возможно, лучше начинать с таких ситуаций, которые они смогут контролировать.

— Знаешь, я думаю, ты прав. Мы должны устроить вечеринку. Она заслуживает этого, мы все, черт побери, заслуживаем этого! В последнее время у нее в жизни было много плохого, — сказал Блейн, а про себя подумал: «И в моей тоже. Что же, может это и не такая плохая идея — немного повеселиться. Так сделаем это».

Услышав слова Блейна, Курт улыбнулся и вернулся к готовке, а Айзек вскочил и начал кружить Эмили в воздухе.

— Ура! Слышала, что сказал папа? Папа разрешил устроить вечеринку, так что мы сможем отпраздновать то, что ты все еще жива и здорова после целого месяца жизни с нами!

Услышав это, Блейн выронил карандаш, которым писал домашнюю работу, и медленно повернулся к Айзеку.

— Как ты меня назвал? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.

— Я назвал тебя ее папой, Блейн, — серьезно сказал Айзек, глядя на Андерсона. — Это ведь именно так, после всего этого?

— И как давно ты так называешь меня, Айз? Она будет сбита с толку. Я ведь не ее отец… Я ее дядя, и нам не стоит лгать ей, называя меня папой. Тебе на самом деле не стоит этого делать…

— Но ты ее отец, — возразил Курт. — Может, не генетически, но ты отец для нее во всем остальном, что имеет большее значение. Я не говорю, что мы будем лгать ей, конечно же ты расскажешь ей о Лоре, когда она подрастет. И скажешь, что не знаешь, кто ее биологический отец. Но ведь он всего лишь донор спермы, а не отец. Ты будешь заботиться о ней, пока ей не исполнится восемнадцать. Первые ее сражения, первые школьные годы, ты утешишь ее, когда первая любовь разобьет ей сердце, будешь поддерживать, глядя, как она становится безупречной в том, что ей нравится. И ты будешь рядом, на каждом шагу ее жизни. Так что да, Блейн, ты ее папа, и ей следует знать это.

Блейн молчал, не зная, что сказать после речи Курта. Он пытался осмыслить то, что только что услышал. Он никогда не думал об этом с такой стороны. Как думал, что он навсегда останется «дядей Блейном».

— Ты собираешься быть отцом для нее, Блейн. И тебе нужно смириться с этой ролью. Я буду любимым глупым дядей Айзеком, а ты будешь папой Блейном. Ты будешь… боже, ты уже прекрасный отец, парень. Все мы на своей шкуре узнали, как важно иметь хорошего отца. Так что Эмили — счастливый ребенок, потому что ей повезло с тобой.

Блейн видел, как были напряжены плечи Курта, пока Айзек говорил об их отцах, насколько трудный путь они прошли, и он снова задался вопросом, что же произошло. Ему было интересно, какие отношения у Хаммела с отцом, если тот еще жив. Блейн понимал, каково Айзеку сейчас, и как ужасно было его детство, и открывал во всех этих словах новый смысл. Однако он понятия не имел о том, похож ли отец Курта на отца Айзека, и как вышло, что он жил с парнями из детдома, ничего не зная о них. Но Блейн решил не давить, а когда придет время, Курт сам все ему расскажет.

Во время обеда, позднее вечером, Курт и Айзек продолжали обмениваться идеями о том, как следовало провести праздник, что лучше сделать, в то время как Андерсон молчал, погруженный в свои мысли. Они не пытались завязать разговор с ним, понимая его возмущение и то, что ему нужно время обдумать все, свыкнуться с этим. Блейн же думал, что парни, скорее всего, были правы. Он мог не быть генетическим отцом Эмили, но он будет растить ее и любить так, будто она его родная дочь. На самом деле, он уже любил ее так, словно она его родная дочь, и он сделает все: будет заботиться о ней и защищать. Блейн действительно не ее отец, но у девочки больше не было родных. Каждый заслуживает иметь родителей, поэтому он будет тем, кто заполнит этот пробел. Он расскажет ей правду, как только она будет достаточно взрослой, чтобы принять это, он никогда не будет ничего скрывать от нее. Но, в то же время, Андерсон хотел, чтобы она знала, что он выбрал ее и будет любить. Он будет ее отцом.

Они доели довольно быстро, и, заметив, что Эмили начала зевать, Блейн решил, что девочке пора в постель. Айзек взял ее на руки и прижал к себе.

— Спокойной ночи, Эм. Не могу дождаться нашей завтрашней встречи! — сказал он и передал девочку Курту.

Он взял ее на руки и крепко обнял, целуя в щечку.

— Спокойной ночи, принцесса, сладких снов.

После он передал ее Андерсону, их руки соприкоснулись, и Блейн пошел укладывать девочку спать. Он лежал на своей постели, прижимая к себе Эмили, и читал ей Гарри Поттера, пропуская самые страшные части, хоть она еще и не могла понять эту историю. Когда он заметил, что Эмили уже спит, он взял ее на руки и поцеловал в лоб, прежде чем положить в кроватку.

— Спокойной ночи, малышка… Папа любит тебя.


	11. Chapter 11

   Маленькая Эмили сегодня должна была стать на год старше, и Блейн не мог поверить, что это теперь его жизнь. Андерсон теперь одновременно учился в колледже, жил с Куртом и стал отцом. Все казалось нереальным, однако он не захотел бы ничего менять. Трудно было поверить в то, как быстро выросла Эмили больше чем за месяц, и Блейн был так счастлив, что собирался отпраздновать ее первый день рождения с ней и своими двумя соседями. Если изначально он был против вечеринки, то теперь с нетерпением ждал этого события.  
  
      Парни решили, что, учитывая, как мала их квартира, каждый пригласит по одному человеку.  
  


***

  
  
       _— Так кого вы собираетесь пригласить на вечеринку? — спросил Блейн Курта, улыбаясь Эмили, которая играла с ним. Это зрелище согревало Блейна до глубины души. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к этому._  
  
      — В смысле кого собираюсь пригласить?.. Я имею в виду, это твоя племянница, я думал, что ты будешь приглашать людей… Это логично, да? — неуверенно спросил Курт, повернувшись к Айзеку, чтобы посмотреть, что думает парень. На вопрос Курта Айзек только пожал плечами и продолжил читать, но Блейн нахмурился и сказал:  
  
      — Ну, так как мы втроем живем здесь, вместе заботимся об Эмили — логично, что мы все должны приглашать, правильно? Я имею в виду, у вас же есть друзья, которым вы бы хотели представить Эмили?  
  
      — Конечно, — с нетерпением сказал Курт, — Я говорил о ней так много, что большинство моих друзей умирают от любопытства и хотят встретиться с ней, я просто не знал, что это будет уместно, но было бы здорово, если бы мы сделали так! — ответил Курт с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
      Видя реакцию Курта, Блейн успокоился и улыбнулся парню. На мгновение Андерсон испугался, что Курт не хотел никого приглашать, потому что ему было стыдно за Эмили или что-то в этом роде. Однако, видя восторг парня, он понял, что ему нечего волноваться, и почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что думал об этом.  
  
      — Ну, я долго думал. Поскольку в квартире не может находиться слишком много человек, как насчет того, чтобы пригласить по одному гостю? Таким образом мы сможем представить Эмили нашим близким друзьям, а квартира не будет забита людьми, которые давят на девочку, — объяснил Блейн.  
  
      — Хорошо, это звучит здорово, — ответил Курт с улыбкой, и Айзек лишь кивнул, по-прежнему сосредоточенный на своей книге.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда выходные наконец настали, все были рады вечеринке, даже Эмили, хотя она, кажется, отвечала на восторг окружающих ее людей, потому что не понимала, что происходит. Курт пригласил свою лучшую подругу Рейчел, которую Блейн видел только пару раз, Андерсон решил пригласить Майка, который был его самым близким другом после Айзека, а тот пригласил Марка, друга из колледжа, в которого, как подозревал брюнет, Айзек был немного влюблен. Они также решили пригласить Тину, поскольку женщина была приятной и удивительной с самого начала, думая, что ей будет интересно посмотреть на Эмили, веселящуюся в окружении людей, которые ее любят.   
  
      Вечеринка, похоже, проходила без сучка и задоринки, что не так уж удивительно, потому что Курт спланировал все до мелочей. После того, как они решили устроить вечеринку, он взял на себя организацию, так как любил подобные вещи, и хотя Хаммел исключил тематические вечеринки, заявив, что они «настолько устаревшие, что заставляют повеситься», по его словам, ему все-таки удалось украсить всю квартиру транспарантами и фиолетовыми и белыми шарами. Курт даже купил Эмили специальный наряд для этого случая, и девочка выглядела восхитительно в своем темно-фиолетовом платье и белых колготках.  
  
      Блейн нервничал и не мог этого скрыть. Хотя приглашались только близкие друзья, было все равно много новых людей, и Андерсон боялся, что Эмили будет неуютно среди них и шума. Он стоял на кухне и делал вид, что занят, когда Курт подошел к нему, положил обе руки на плечи брюнета и нежно сжал их.  
  
      — Прекрати волноваться, Блейн. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься, и это мило, но это просто вечеринка, и все идет хорошо. Посмотри вокруг себя и перестань беспокоиться, веселись.  
  
      Услышав эти слова, Блейн благодарно улыбнулся Курту и повернулся в сторону, где Эмили сидела на коленях у Марка. Маленькой девочке, казалось, нравилось быть в центре внимания, и Блейн не мог перестать тихо улыбаться, смотря на Эмили. Марк держал на руках возбужденную малышку, и Айзек корчил смешные рожицы, изредка бросая незаметные взгляды в сторону Марка. Майк и Тина, похоже, спелись, и Блейн задался вопросом, стоило ли свести этих двоих в будущем. Чем больше Блейн думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что они могли бы быть отличной парой. Хотя он не знал ничего о Тине, они оба невероятно милые люди, и он был рад, что они поладили. Рейчел тоже, кажется, проводила время хорошо. Она сидела рядом с Айзеком и Марком и наслаждалась, наблюдая за Эмили, верещащей от смеха.  
  
      Успокоившись, Блейн повернулся к торту и начал резать его на порции.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил Курт, который все еще стоял рядом с ним.  
  
      Видя беспокойство Хаммела, Блейн тепло улыбнулся ему и кивнул в ответ на вопрос.  
  
      — Огромное спасибо за все, что ты делаешь, Курт. Вечеринка удивительна, и Эмили она нравится. Я не сумел бы провернуть это без тебя и не смогу отблагодарить.  
  
      — Не стоит благодарностей, — сказал Курт, широко улыбаясь от похвалы и поворачиваясь к Блейну, мягко глядя на него. Оба парня смотрели друг на друга, а Андерсон не мог отделаться от мысли, что этот парень прекрасен. Он наклонился в сторону мужчины, когда услышал шаги за спиной. Момент был испорчен, и они оба отпрянули друг от друга, повернувшись в сторону Айзека, который смотрел на них оценивающе. Блейн почувствовал, что его щеки краснеют, когда понял, что он и Курт смотрели друг на друга дольше, чем положено, и Андерсон подумал о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы их не прервали.  
  
      — Может быть, пора есть торт и открывать подарки? Эмили немного устала, ей пора спать, но она все ползет обратно к груде подарков, даже если ее больше интересует оберточная бумага, чем содержимое.  
  
      Курт согласился и пошел забрать счастливую Эмили из объятий Марка, и, как только тот ушел, Айзек повернулся к Блейну и понимающе улыбнулся, что Андерсон предпочел игнорировать, смотря в сторону, где все ждали вокруг кучи подарков. Блейн поднял Эмили, которая сидела перед огромной кучей подарков, чтобы помочь ей с их открыванием. Первый подарок, который Эмили открыла (с небольшой помощью брюнета) был от Рейчел. Девушка купила ей книгу Бродвейских песен, которые были скорректированы как детские, и, кажется, гордилась собой, хотя малышка отбросила их мгновенно, видя, что это книга. Блейн тепло улыбнулся Рейчел и поблагодарил ее. Айзек и Марк оба скинулись, чтобы купить Эмили очень шумную игрушку, которую маленькая девочка, кажется, мгновенно полюбила, а Блейн уже возненавидел эту игрушку из-за головных болей. Однако Айзек выглядел очень самодовольным, пока Блейн не напомнил ему, что тот тоже здесь живет и ему придется слушать ужасные звуки, доносящиеся в течение всего дня. От услышанного улыбка Айзека тут же потухла, и Марк захохотал. Майк принес Эмили фиолетовую плюшевую обезьяну, которую девочка мгновенно начала жевать, а Тина купила пару очень симпатичных нарядов, поразивших Курта, который покупал всю одежду Эмили. Блейн уже подарил все девочке сегодня утром. Он купил ей ограниченный выпуск всех семи книг о Гарри Поттере, от которых, как он думал, Эмили получит удовольствие, когда подрастет.  
  
      Как только они закончили открывать подарки, все принялись за торт, в том числе и Эмили, которая, кажется, наслаждалась кремом на лице больше, чем самим лакомством, хотя было видно, что малышка устала и хотела вздремнуть. Как только все ушли, Курт повел Эмили спать, в то время как Блейн начал убираться в гостиной и носить пластиковые тарелки и чашки на кухню. Айзек присоединился к нему несколько минут спустя, принеся грязные тарелки с остатками торта на нем.  
  
      — Ты и Марк… — не смог не отметить Блейн, дразнясь. Айзек слегка покраснел.  
  
      — Мы всего лишь друзья, Би, — начал защищаться Айзек.  
  
      — Это нормально, Айз. Судя по тому, что я видел, похоже, он отличный парень, и думаю, что вам будет хорошо вместе, — успокоил его Блейн.  
  
      — Да? Так же, как и вам с Куртом, — самодовольно ответил Айзек.  
  
      Услышав эти слова, Блейн взглянул на Айзека, начиная отрицать.  
  
      — Блейн, у меня есть глаза, и я не дурак. Вижу, как близки вы с Куртом сейчас, и я вижу, как вы смотрите друг на друга, это на самом деле тошно, но в то же время очаровательно. Я думаю, что вам вместе будет хорошо, и ты должен обязательно сказать ему, что чувствуешь.  
  
      — Мне нечего сказать, — ответил Блейн слишком быстро. — Я не думаю о нем в таком смысле, — он знал в глубине души, что лжет. — И даже если я скажу ему, Курт наверняка не думает обо мне.  
  
      — Ты ошибаешься, Би, и если ты не обращаешь внимания на то, как парень смотрит на тебя и делает все возможное, чтобы провести все свое свободное время с тобой и Эмили, то ты еще глупее, чем я думал, — сказал Айзек и засмеялся. Тем не менее, Блейн не знал, что ответить на это. Это правда, что Курт проводил много времени с ним и Эмили и не уходил гулять с друзьями так часто, как раньше. На самом деле, большую часть времени, когда он не на учебе, он был здесь, в квартире, заботился об Эмили с Блейном. Видя, что Андерсон погрузился глубоко в свои мысли, Айзек вышел.  
  
      Позже, когда все тарелки были вымыты, и все было убрано, Блейн и Курт находились рядом. Айзек ушел от них, чтобы выпить немного с Марком («просто как друзья, Би»), а Эмили по-прежнему спала. Блейн и Курт сидели в тишине, только закончив уборку, оба сильно вымотались от необходимости убирать всю квартиру, даже если она была небольшая. Хаммел повернулся к Андерсону с нервной улыбкой и сказал:  
  
      — Знаешь, на самом деле я не отдал свой подарок Эмили, пойду и принесу его прямо сейчас, — и с этими словами он встал с дивана и отправился в свою спальню, вернувшись через несколько секунд с завернутым подарком, отдавая его в руки Блейну.  
  
      — Мы должны подождать Эмили, так как это ее день рождения, — начал протестовать Блейн, но Курт перебил его.  
  
      — Я думаю, что ты должен открыть его, так как, пока малышка не подрастет, он понравится тебе больше, — сказал Курт, нервно улыбаясь.  
  
      Блейн был заинтригован и удивлен, почему Курт так нервничал. Это всего лишь подарок на день рождения, в конце концов. Однако, когда он открыл его, то вдруг понял, почему Курт вел себя таким образом, и почувствовал, как пересыхает в горле. В его руках был фотоальбом, который Курт, очевидно, сделал для Блейна и Эмили, и на обложке фотография Лоры с ребенком на руках — Эмили, которой не больше нескольких дней. Лора на самом деле выглядела счастливой и мягко улыбалась малышке на руках, и дыхание Блейна перехватывало, когда он смотрел на фотографию.  
  
      Курт, который до сих пор нервничал, стоя перед Блейном, объяснил:  
  
      — Я нашел фотографию в местной газете со статьей о смерти твоей сестры. Статья была немного темной и мрачной, но фотография действительно прекрасна, она была сделана через несколько дней после рождения Эмили. Я подумал, что, может быть, тебе бы понравилось это… — неуверенно замолчал Курт.  
  
      Блейн спокойно кивнул, не отрываясь от альбома. Его взгляд был прикован к картинке, и он не мог даже на несколько секунд перестать смотреть. Когда брюнет наконец открыл альбом, он мягко улыбнулся, глядя на фотографии. Здесь было много фото Эмили: как она смеется с открытым ртом с Айзеком, делая забавное лицо, или концентрируется, пока стоит, повиснув на краю стола, чтобы не упасть. Были также, где Блейн с Эмили вместе, где Андерсон читает Гарри Поттера малышке, которая, кажется, сильно увлеклась, слушая, даже если не могла понять историю, и спящая Эмили на руках такого же спящего Блейна. Было несколько с Куртом, Эмили и Айзеком, или где Хаммел играет с ребенком. Курт и Блейн смотрели друг на друга на снимке, и брюнет мог почувствовать, что краснеет, когда увидел обожание во взгляде Курта на фото, хотя он был вполне счастлив.  
  
      Из-за последней фотографии у Блейна на глаза навернулись слезы. Изображение самого себя с Эмили на руках, смотрящих в сторону камеры, и Курт с Айзеком по обе стороны от него. Никто из них не заметил, что их фотографируют, и Курт ерошил волосы Эмили, пока Айзек пытался научить ее, как давать «пять», у Блейна и Эмили были огромные похожие улыбки на их лицах, и фотография захватывала дух. Блейн помнил этот день, все они были вместе, и Майк был там с ними. Должно быть, это он сделал снимок. Фотография была настолько красива, и Блейн уже обожал этот день. Это чудесно, и это его семья, какой бы несовершенной она ни была. И как бы ни была странна ситуация, из-за которой они сблизились — это его семья, и он любил их всех.  
  
      Блейн аккуратно положил книгу на диван, и встал лицом к Курту, который все еще выглядел взволнованным.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, что влезаю, — начал говорить Курт. — Я знаю, что фотография Лоры возвращает некоторые воспоминания, и я не хотел, чтобы ты грустил, но это такой прекрасный снимок, и я подумал, что нам нужно фото всех нас вчетвером…  
  
      Блейн прервал его, подошел и крепко обнял все еще со слезами на глазах. Курт было напрягся, но быстро растаял и начал обнимать в ответ, обвивая руками талию Андерсона. Они стояли, молча обнимаясь, что было гораздо более интимным, чем объятия друзей, но ни один из них ничего не говорил. Блейн почувствовал любовь, которую испытывал по отношению к Курту, и в этот момент он не хотел ничего больше, чем сказать ему, что он чувствует и наконец поцеловать его мягкие губы.  
  
      — Курт, я действительно… Я действительно хочу поблагодарить тебя, — закончил он, струсив признаться. Брюнет понимал, что, чего бы он ни чувствовал по отношению к Курту, он не мог потерять это. Не зная, что Курт чувствует, он не хотел рисковать потерей своего нового друга, а Эмили могла потерять одного из членов ее семьи. Так что он струсил в последний момент, прижал к себе парня, прежде чем отпустить того и снова благодарить его.  
  
      — Я не могу отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты сделал, — сказал он со слезами на глазах. — Спасибо тебе за сегодняшний день и спасибо за этот подарок — это лучшее, что я получил в своей жизни, и мне нравится это.  
  
      Когда Блейн ложился спать в ту ночь, он чувствовал покалывание по всему телу, и его сердце тяжелело. Он знал, что действительно любит Курта, и это могло перерасти во что-то гораздо большее, чем симпатия, но не мог позволить себе рисковать тем, что имел на данный момент. Он повернулся к маленькой девочке, которая мирно спала в своей кроватке, и посмотрел на нее с грустной улыбкой. Он готов сделать все для нее и никому не позволит причинить ей боль.  
  
      — С Днем рождения, девочка, — прошептал он, прежде чем заснуть.


	12. Chapter 12

    — Довольно. Вы завтра же выберетесь куда-нибудь, — объявил Айзек, когда вошел в квартиру, видя, что Блейн и Курт в очередной раз играли с Эмили в гостиной вечером пятницы.   
  
      Андерсон поднял голову, прекращая щекотать Эмили, и маленькая девочка воспользовалась моментом, чтобы отползти в сторону кухни и попытаться открыть ящики. Перед тем, как ей удалось бы сделать это, Блейн встал и поймал ее, обнимая, и Эмили положила голову ему на плечо. Айзек не мог перестать мягко улыбаться, глядя на это, они были действительно очаровательны. Видно было, что Блейн обожал Эмили, и что девочка любила парня всем своим сердцем. И краем глаза он видел, что Курт также, казалось, наслаждался, глядя на Блейна в тот момент.  
  
      Айзек вспомнил о своей миссии. Пришло время этим двоим выйти на встречу социальной жизни и, возможно, понять, что они чувствуют друг к другу, вытащить свои головы из их… задниц. Он не должен был думать о слове «жопа» перед ребенком. Тем не менее, он по-прежнему намерен был выпроводить Блейна и Курта.  
  
      — Когда в последний раз вы, ребята, отдыхали? Когда в последний раз вы видели своих друзей и наслаждались ночной жизнью с другими взрослыми и без Эмили? — спросил Айзек, уже зная ответ. Эти двое мужчин не имели другой жизни без Эмили и друг друга.  
  
      Блейн, который все еще прижимал Эмили к груди, начал хмуриться и протестовать:  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что у меня не много выбора. Она на моей ответственности и не может остаться одна. Я не могу жить своей жизнью, как делал раньше, потому что у меня есть ребенок, и она полностью зависит от меня.  
  
      Говоря это, Блейн понимал, что у Курта действительно был выбор, однако тот до сих пор проводил все свое свободное время с ним и Эмили. Интересно, Блейну придется подумать об этом позже.  
  
      — Ну, на завтра я предлагаю вам выбор. Нет, даже не выбор, а завтра вы двое сваливаете. Вы будете наслаждаться ночью с другими людьми вашего возраста, будете пить, возможно, дико нажираться, а я побуду тут, наблюдая за Эмили. В конце концов, я ее любимый дядя!  
  
      — Эй! — запротестовал Курт, но, прежде чем у него появилось время, чтобы пожаловаться, Айзек прервал его:  
  
      — Да ладно, все мы знаем, что ты больше как второй отец для нее, чем дядя, — Курт и Блейн покраснели, и Айзек улыбнулся, смотря на двух мужчин.  
  
      — Ребята, если честно, когда в последний раз вы выбирались повеселиться? — серьезно спросил Айзек.  
  
      Услышав вопрос, Курт и Блейн повернулись друг к другу, и оба пожали плечами. Блейн знал, что он на самом деле не отдыхал с того момента, как Эмили прибыла в их дом, кроме кофейни после уроков или чего-то в этом роде, и у Курта жизни вне дома тоже не было. Они даже не попытались ответить на вопрос, зная, что Айзек прав. Прежде чем дать им время обдумать это, Айзек снова начал говорить.  
  
      — Я думаю, что это очень мило, что вы оба проводите так много времени с Эмили, и я уверен, что это одна из причин того, что она так хорошо адаптируется. Тем не менее вам нужно выбраться на улицу, или вы оба сойдете с ума. Так что завтра вы двое уйдете, а я присмотрю за Эмили, и это не подлежит обсуждению.  
  
      Курт повернулся к Блейну и сказал:  
  
      — Рейчел собирается устроить вечеринку завтра вечером, и она пристает ко мне с этим всю неделю. Хочешь пойти со мной? — спросил он немного неуверенно.  
  
      Во-первых, Блейн не мог перестать удивляться тому, что Курт хотел провести свою первую свободную субботнюю ночь с ним, а не использовать время, чтобы уйти от Блейна. Но теперь, когда он думал об этом, может, он не должен был быть настолько удивлен. В конце концов, Курт был тем, кто решил, что хочет провести всю свою субботу с Блейном и Эмили. Он мог не делать этого. При мысли об этом, Блейн почувствовал тепло, распространяющееся в его груди, но он задвинул это подальше. Он не нуждался в усложнении. Он повернулся к Курту и с ослепительной улыбкой сказал:  
  
      — Я бы с радостью пошел.

***

      На следующий вечер Блейн обнаружил себя перед зеркалом, думающим о том, что надеть. Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Андерсон давно так не нервничал, даже на первом свидании, а это не свидание. Это просто вечеринка с другом. Он должен запереть эти мысли подальше. Андерсон еще раз посмотрел в зеркало и решил, что этот наряд подходит. Тот факт, что он идет с Куртом, не имел ничего общего с тем, что он выбирал, что надеть, больше часа. Абсолютно ничего общего.  
  
      В конце концов он выбрал красные штаны, которые идеально обтягивали некоторые места и творили чудеса с его задницей. Надел черную рубашку-поло, которая хорошо показывала его накачанные руки. Он заправил рубашку в штаны, обулся, надел галстук-бабочку — и наряд был готов. Он подумал, что выглядит хорошо. Когда Блейн наконец вышел из своей спальни, Курт посчитал, что тот выглядел очень хорошо, Блейн не мог перестать гордиться собой. Курт осмотрел его сверху вниз, глазами задерживаясь на его торсе, и сглотнул.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь действительно потрясающе, — сказал он искренне.  
  
      Блейн не мог перестать улыбаться, слыша эти слова, и просто ответил:  
  
      —Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь.  
  
      Курт выбрал серые джинсы, которые сильно обтягивали его ноги, и синюю рубашку, которая удивительно сочеталась с тоном его кожи, подчеркивая глаза. Обул черные ботинки, завершая образ. Он выглядел потрясающе. Его волосы как обычно были прекрасно уложены, и Блейн не мог перестать думать, какой он красивый. Конечно, он зарубил мысль, прежде чем Курт сумел бы прочесть ее на его лице. Он не мог позволить себе думать об этом, он не мог позволить себе потерять Курта. Андерсон попытался думать о другом и повернулся к Айзеку, который держал Эмили на руках. Блейн взял ее и обнял.  
  
      — Папа уйдет на некоторое время. Но я скоро вернусь, хорошо? Ты будешь спать, но мы увидимся завтра. Я люблю тебя, малышка, не забывай об этом, — сказал он, целуя в лоб.  
  
      — Я позабочусь о ней, Блейн, не беспокойся, — сказал Айзек.  
  
      — Я знаю, Айз, не беспокоюсь, — ответил Блейн. Тем не менее, у него как будто ком застрял в горле. Это был первый раз, когда он оставлял Эмили. Конечно, он по-прежнему ходил на занятия, но потому, что должен был это делать, и всегда возвращался вечером и укладывал ее спать. Он не мог перестать чувствовать себя немного грустным. Перед тем, как он расчувствовался от того, что должен оставить Эмили, парень почувствовал, как кто-то сжимает его плечо. Андерсон повернулся к Курту и благодарно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Давай, Блейн, пошли, — мягко сказал парень.  
  
      Блейн медленно кивнул и поцеловал Эмили в последний раз, прежде чем передать ее обратно Айзеку. В конце концов он знал, что Айзек любит ее и отдаст за нее свою жизнь, знал, что то, что он собирается сделать сегодня, очень важно. Таким образом, он собирался выйти с Куртом и повеселиться, а завтра он вернется. С этими мыслями Блейн и Курт вышли из квартиры и направились на вечеринку. Они оба шли в уютной тишине, и Блейн не мог испортить все своей неуклюжестью. Ему нравились те отношения, которые творились между ним и Куртом сейчас, и он так боялся испортить все, если Курт узнает о его чувствах.  
  
      Рейчел жила в лофте чуть дальше от центра, чем они, поэтому парни должны были сесть на электричку, чтобы добраться до лофта. Они ехали в вагоне полчаса, рассказывая о своей группе и о всяких других вещах. Они смеялись и разговаривали. Ни один из них не заметил за разговорами, как они оказались в лофте Рейчел, где вечеринка уже шла полным ходом. Парни могли услышать громкую музыку и смех даже с улицы.  
  
      — Готов? — спросил Курт. — Вечеринки Рейчел порой немного… дикие.  
  
      — Все в порядке. Может быть, просто… первое время побудешь около меня? — Блейн чувствовал себя неловко, спрашивая, но он на самом деле не хотел идти на вечеринку, где он никого не знал, и тут же остаться одному.  
  
      — Я буду около тебя, — с легкостью сказал Курт, даже не думавший о том, чтобы оставить Блейна одного и уйти общаться с друзьями. Когда они вошли в лофт, то увидели, что там было около тридцати человек, разместившихся по всему помещению. Некоторые из них, кажется, пили на кухне Рейчел, в то время как другие уже танцевали.  
  
      Рейчел вдруг появилась перед ним, и она была уже изрядно навеселе, по мнению Блейна. Девушка широко улыбнулась, посмотрев на Курта и Блейна, и выглядя при этом как ребенок в Рождественское утро. Она, очевидно, была очень рада за Курта, что тот пришел, и Блейн задался вопросом: сколько вечеринок Курт пропустил из-за того, что оставался с ним и Эмили.  
  
      — Я так счастлива, что вы оба пришли! — закричала она, обнимая Блейна и Курта. Андерсон помедлил, прежде чем заключить ее в объятья, а когда они закончили обниматься, он увидел, как Курт смотрел на него с пониманием и ироничной улыбкой.  
  
      Когда Рейчел ушла, Курт посмотрел на Блейна и указал в сторону кухни, где несколько человек сидели и пили. Брюнет улыбнулся и последовал за Куртом в том направлении. Курт достал пиво из холодильника и передал его Блейну, и они оба сели. Блейн не мог перестать смеяться, когда Курт сделал первый глоток пива, и на его лице отразилась брезгливость, но он все равно продолжил пить. Несмотря на заверения, Блейн немного боялся, что Курт оставит его одного на время вечеринки. Блейн был отнюдь не застенчив, но здесь так много людей, и многие из них были уже пьяны. Он не знал, насколько ему было бы комфортно на вечеринке, если бы Курт его бросил. К его удивлению и радости, шатен не покидал его в течение всего вечера. Люди приходили и уходили, а Блейн познакомился с некоторыми друзьями Курта. Первым человеком, который подошел к ним, была женщина по имени Сантана, она, по-видимому, одна из близких друзей Курта, и она очень грубая, хотя и веселая, по мнению Блейна. Андерсон слышал, как Курт представлял его своим другом, и он был счастлив, когда Курт представлял его как друга, а не только соседа.  
  
      Сантана зависала с ними некоторое время, и Блейн не мог вспомнить, как долго он смеялся, когда слушал, как девушка парадирует некоторых ее учителей или одноклассников. Через некоторое время Блейн начал чувствовать себя более комфортно, и они в конечном итоге начали понемногу общаться, но Курт все равно не покидал его. Они оба разговаривали с разными людьми, но всегда оставались в непосредственной близости друг от друга, отчего Блейн не мог перестать чувствовать себя счастливым. Кроме того, он был безмерно рад, когда увидел пару парней, которые смотрели на Курта, а тот даже не замечал их. Хотя Блейн знал, что не должен чувствовать это, он ревновал к парням, пытающимся приблизиться к Курту, и был рад, что Хаммел не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
  
      Блейн и Курт мило болтали. Они провели весь вечер, разговаривая и смеясь со всеми гостями, и они оба наслаждались этой ночью. Никто из них не был черезчур пьян, но они оба выпили немного пива, а также несколько рюмочек с Рейчел, когда она объявила, что пришло "время шотов". Парни веселились и просто наслаждались вечером. Курт вдруг повернулся к Блейну и сказал:  
  
      — Мы должны потанцевать! — он звучал так взволновано и счастливо, что Блейн, несмотря на оговорки ранее вечером, не колеблясь, последовал за Куртом к импровизированной танцплощадке в середине квартиры Рейчел. Парни начали танцевать, находясь близко друг к другу, и просто потерялись в музыке. Они немного потанцевали, и Блейн мог почувствовать, как близко к нему находился Курт. Блейн мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от тела Курта, он мог почувствовать накачанный торс Хаммела, и он не мог перестать хотеть притянуть его еще ближе. Наплевав на осторожность, Блейн придвинулся еще ближе и обнял мускулистые плечи Курта, и шатен положил свои руки на бедра Блейна, и казалось, будто там они и должны быть. Андерсон потерялся в музыке и чувствовал тело Курта, и в этот момент он был счастлив. Ему нравилось находиться так близко к Курту. После долгого отрицания своих чувств, он был счастлив иметь возможность прикоснуться к Курту и просто быть к нему ближе. Некоторое время они оба танцевали, прижимаясь близко друг к другу, не обращая внимания или не замечая ревнивые взгляды других людей. Блейн осознал то, как близко они танцевали, но, увидев, что многие люди вокруг них делали то же самое, он не обратил внимание.  
  
      Через некоторое время музыка замедлилась. Парни начали танцевать медленнее и еще ближе друг к другу. Блейн даже не думал об этом и просто радовался тому, что он находился так близко к Курту, на мгновение все это показалось настолько естественным, таким правильным. Андерсон повернул голову и посмотрел в глаза Курту, находя в них желание и теплоту.   
  
      Он не знал, кто сделал первый шаг, но они оба были все ближе, и их губы наконец встретились впервые. Электрический ток прошел по телу Андерсона. Он схватился за идеально уложенные волосы Курта, и углубил поцелуй, открыв рот, чтобы впустить язык Курта. Когда их языки наконец столкнулись, Андерсон не мог поверить в то, что почувствовал; он никогда не ощущал всего этого всего лишь из-за простого поцелуя. Все, что он когда-либо представлял себе, и многое другое происходило сейчас. Губы Курта были мягкие. Блейн убрал свои руки с талии Курта и одной взъерошил волосы Хаммела, а другая опустилась на шею шатена и ласкала линию челюсти Курта большим пальцем. Блейн потерялся в поцелуе, и мог почувствовать на себе руки Курта, которые ласкали его бока и посылали вибрации по телу брюнета. Он почувствовал себя так хорошо, Блейн не знал, почему они никогда не делали этого раньше, почему он никогда не позволял себе почувствовать это, пока не появилась… Эмили.  
  
      Вот почему они не сделали этого раньше, поэтому Блейн не позволял себе думать о Курте в таком ключе. Блейн вдруг отодвинулся от Курта. Эмили превыше всего, и Курт послал ему обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, Блейн? — спросил он и прозвучал так взволнованно и уязвимо, что Блейн ненавидел то, что собирался сделать.  
  
      — Мы не можем сделать это, — ответил Блейн, даже если эти слова разбивали ему сердце. Блейн вдруг протрезвел, и мог увидеть боль, которая пересекла лицо Курта.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду, что мы не можем сделать? — спросил Курт, его голос звучал немного отчаянно, и Блейн ненавидел то, что видел. Курт уже натягивал маску обратно, чего не делал рядом с Блейном долгое время. Он ненавидел, что это, вероятно, изменит их дружбу, но он просто не мог рисковать потерять его. — Я был под впечатлением, мы оба были на веселе, я не…  
  
      Прежде чем он мог бы продолжить дальше, Блейн перебил его и сказал убитым голосом:  
  
      — Мы просто не можем, Курт, мне очень жаль, — отошел отошел прочь и направился к выходу из лофта.  
  
      Это было ошибкой, и Блейн бы никогда не поцеловал Курта. Не важно, что это, вероятно, лучший поцелуй Блейна когда-либо в его жизни, не имеет значения, что это было прекрасно, Андерсон чувствовал теплоту до глубины души, он просто не мог рисковать потерей Курта ради Эмили. Маленькая девочка любит Хаммела так сильно, и он не мог рисковать, что она потеряет Курта, не тогда, когда она и так упустила многих людей.   
  
      Блейн ушел с вечеринки без объяснений Курту, его сердце тяжело стучало, и губы все еще покалывало от ощущения губ Курта на своих. Он хотел вернуться назад и просто забыть все, что только что сказал, и не целовать Хаммела, но он знал, что не может. Он должен был нести ответственность, он должен был думать об Эмили, и он не мог рисковать.


	13. Chapter 13

     На следующее утро Блейн проснулся с болью и в голове, и в сердце. События предыдущего вечера сразу же всплыли в его голове, и он вздохнул, не зная, что собирался со всем этим делать. После поцелуя с Куртом и того, как бросил парня, он понял, что не мог позволить Хаммелу вернуться домой слишком поздно или уйти, не дав Курту высказать то, что он об этом думает, поэтому решил вернуться и найти его. Однако, когда Блейн вернулся в лофт Рейчел, парня нигде уже не было, тогда он понял, что Курт, возможно, уже вернулся домой.  
  
      Он не видел Курта с прошлой ночи, знал, что должен все объяснить Хаммелу, но это точно был не тот разговор, которого парень ждал с нетерпением. Он ненавидел то, что ему приходится отталкивать Курта, но он просто не мог рисковать. Что, если они будут вместе некоторое время, а потом Курт решит, что больше не хочет видеть Эмили? Это разобьет сердце маленькой девочки, и Блейн не мог допустить, чтобы с ней это произошло, она и так потеряла слишком много людей. Вспомнив о девочке, Блейн сел на кровати и повернулся к колыбельке Эмили. Малышка крепко спала, и Андерсон удивился, обнаружив, что была уже половина одиннадцатого. Обычно Эмили просыпается раньше, но она выглядела вполне нормально, поэтому Блейн решил, что вероятно она просто легла позже, как это обычно бывает, когда она сидит с дядей Айзеком.  
  
      Пока Эмили спала, Блейн принял душ и оделся. На самом деле ему совсем ничего не хотелось: ни одеваться, ни вставать с постели, но из-за Эмили у него просто не было выбора. Вы не можете хандрить целый день, когда у вас на руках годовалый ребенок.  
  
      Эмили проснулась около одиннадцати и широко улыбнулась, протягивая руки к Блейну, как только заметила парня. Он скучал по ней вчера, еще до того, как все произошло, и это согревало его сердце — мысль о том, что, возможно, Эмили тоже скучала по нему.  
  
      — Хоть кто-то рад видеть меня сегодня. Я скучал по тебе, милая! Надеюсь, тебе было весело с дядей Айзеком, потому что теперь тебе придется провести время со мной.  
  
      Блейн не мог представить себе реакцию Курта, когда они столкнутся лицом к лицу, и он знал, что Айзек не будет рад Блейну после того, как узнает, что произошло вчера. Так что Андерсону было приятно знать, что в этом доме останется хоть один человек, которому он будет нравиться, пусть даже это его годовалая дочь. Блейн быстро одел Эмили, после того как сменил ей подгузник, и вышел из спальни, чтобы начать их день. Брюнет прислушался, выходя из спальни, чтобы понять: есть ли кто-то еще в квартире, но он ничего не услышал и немного боялся признать, что сейчас это стало для него некоторым облегчением. Он начал готовить обед для Эмили: морковь и гороховая каша, которую Курт приготовил накануне, что еще раз напомнило Блейну о важности присутствия того в жизни Эмили. Они поели вместе, и девочка болтала бессмыслицу с набитым ртом.  
  
      Во время их завтрака в квартиру с огромной улыбкой на лице вошел Айзек и воскликнул:  
  
      — Так что было вчера вечером? Я хотел дождаться вашего возвращения, парни, но заснул раньше, я соскучился. И вы, ребята, провели много времени вместе, это, должно быть, был хороший вечер. Эм… — сказал он, недвусмысленно двигая бровями.  
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь… — мрачно сказал Блейн. Он знал, что предполагал Айзек, а то, что все сложилось совершенно иначе, лишь печалило Андерсона все больше.  
  
      — Если это был такой прекрасный вечер, то почему же ты такой задумчивый, Би? — немного обеспокоенно спросил Айзек, садясь за стол.  
  
      Блейн подумал о том, чтобы промолчать и притвориться, что все в порядке, и они с Куртом провели отличный вечер, но просто не мог заставить себя соврать Айзеку. Он подумал, что Айзек не будет рад этому, но скорее всего парень обо всем узнает, а так Блейн мог использовать момент, чтобы рассказать самому. Так что Андерсон начал рассказывать, ничего не опуская, как вечер из хорошего стал великолепным, а после превратился в настоящую катастрофу всего за час или около того. Он заметил, что лицо Айзека мрачнело сильнее с каждым новым словом, но он не был зол, нет, просто грустил.  
  
      — Так ты просто оставил его там, ничего не объяснив? — спросил Айзек, когда Блейн закончил. Он был немного шокирован.  
  
      — В тот момент мне показалось, что нужно убраться оттуда, пока мы с Куртом снова не начали… и я не совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Я вернулся назад, чтобы поговорить с ним через некоторое время, но так его и не нашел. Я решил, что он уже ушел.  
  
      Видя, что Курта сейчас нет дома, Блейн мог только представлять, куда пошел парень. Конечно, он мог быть дома у друга, но это также мог быть один из парней, которые разглядывали Курта всю ночь… Тем не менее Блейн принял решение прекратить то, что они делали, поэтому не мог обвинять Курта независимо от того, где парень ночевал. Будет больно, если Хаммел снова начнет приводить мужчин домой, но Блейн не имел права винить его, и это могло помочь им двигаться дальше.  
  
      — Что, если это не ошибка, Блейн? Что, если это было лучшее, что случалось с тобой, и ты просто ушел? Что, если уход был ошибкой? — спросил Айзек, вырывая Блейна из своих мыслей.  
  
      — Айз… ты не понимаешь. Я не могу рисковать, для Эми… — начал объяснять Блейн.  
  
      — О нет, я отлично тебя понимаю, Блейн. Я понимаю, что тебе страшно. И что ты боишься, ты оставил парня, которого уже бросали столько раз, что ты не можешь себе представить, и ты просто сбежал без объяснений.  
  
      — Бросали? — повторил Блейн в замешательстве.  
  
      — Сейчас это неважно! — крикнул Айзек, начиная немного волноваться. — Ты просто ушел, и даже не дал ему попробовать!  
  
      — Потому что я люблю его, ладно?! — воскликнул Блейн, ненавидя, что Айзек просто не понимал, что на кону. — Я люблю его, и я не могу позволить себе потерять его. Только не с Эмили, которая, если все повернется в худшую сторону между мной и Куртом, потеряет второго отца, как ты сказал вчера. И для меня тоже, я не могу потерять его, потому что это было бы слишком больно. Я предпочел бы быть его другом и держаться рядом с ним в течение долгого времени, чем иметь идеальную неделю или месяцы рядом с ним, а потом потерять его, когда все закончится!  
  
      — Но что, если это не закончится? — мягче спросил Айзек, видя, как расстроен Блейн всем этим. — Ситуация, которую ты описал гораздо хуже, чем ситуация, где ты сейчас? И ты продолжаешь обращать внимание на все негативные последствия. Но как насчет возможности? Как насчет того, что вы будете жить долго и счастливо, и у Эмили будет семья, которую она заслуживает.  
  
      — Жизнь не сказка, Айз, — печально сказал Блейн. — Я знаю, что все могло бы быть прекрасно между нами, и в конечном итоге мы бы не расстались, но это маловероятно по сравнению со всеми другими вариантами. Я просто не думаю, что могу подставить Эмили, — Блейн посмотрел на свои руки, в горле стоял комок, и он был не в состоянии смотреть Айзеку в глаза, рискуя дать волю своим эмоциям и расплакаться.  
  
      — Ладно, — наконец сказал Айзек. — Я не буду больше тебя беспокоить, но просто подумай об этом, ладно? Это может обернуться бóльшим, и вы можете потерять то, что может быть удивительным для всех троих, просто из-за страха. И я не говорю, что это неразумно, я понимаю, куда ты клонишь. Но я видел тебя и Курта. Вы ведете себя как пара большую часть времени. Это была бы не просто интрижка, Би. Вы так синхронны друг с другом, и вы оба так счастливы, когда проводите время вместе, я не видел вас такими счастливыми. И вы оба любите Эмили до смерти, поэтому, пожалуйста, просто подумай об этом, — сказал он, аккуратно сжав плечо Блейна, прежде чем выйти из гостиной и пойти в свою спальню.  
  
      Андерсон сидел в центре гостиной некоторое время, они уже поели. Он сидел там, пока Эмили снова не начала суетиться, а потом возвратился к реальности. Блейн встал и поднял Эмили, обнимая и целуя ее в лоб. Когда он сделал это, то почувствовал, что лоб горячий, что его взволновало.  
  
      — Ты горячая, девочка, что случилось? Ты чувствуешь себя нехорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Блейн. Эмили не ответила, конечно же, и она просто прижала, уткнувшись носом в его шею, ее глаза поникли.  
  
      — Ты не могла устать… ты только проснулась час назад, — сказал Блейн, разговаривая сам с собой, а не с Эмили. Девочка снова устала, поэтому вела себя немного странно, и Блейн волновался, что она может заболеть. Он подумал о том, чтобы позвонить Тине, чтобы узнать, что он должен делать, но он не хотел, чтобы та волновалась. Ведь девочка могла просто устать, и Блейн не знал, что они с Айзеком делали прошлой ночью. Решив, что он не будет волноваться на данный момент, Андерсон отнес сонную маленькую девочку в спальню и положил ее в кроватку. Не прошло и двух минут, как Эмили уже спала. Блейн спокойно вышел из комнаты, решив, что пусть Эмили поспит, даже если еще рано. Если девочка устала, то он просто даст ей отдохнуть.  
  
      Блейн вытащил книги, которые он должен прочитать по учебе и еще даже не начинал, и решил, что пока Эмили спит, он мог использовать это время, чтобы начать. Ему удалось почитать спокойно около часа, прежде чем звук ключа в замке привлек его внимание, и его плечи напряглись, он знал, кто это мог быть. Айзек ушел двадцать минут назад и сказал Блейну, что не вернется до вечера, так что Андерсон знал, что это пришел Курт, и он знал, что задолжал ему объяснение.  
  
      Когда у Курта наконец получилось открыть дверь, он вошел и остановился, когда увидел Блейна, сидящего на диване. Он смотрел на него в течение двух секунд, но быстро отвел глаза, прерывая зрительный контакт с Андерсоном.  
  
      — Привет, — неуверенно сказал Блейн, не зная, как отреагирует Курт. Когда Хаммел просто кивнул в ответ и пошел к своей спальне, Блейн решил, что пришло время для разговора.  
  
      — Мы можем поговорить? — спросил он Курта, и шатен остановился, прежде чем повернуться в сторону Блейна с серьезным взглядом на лице.  
  
      — О, теперь ты хочешь поговорить, не так ли? — спросил он немного надрывным голосом, и Блейн мог признать, что его голос тоже отдавал болью. Он ненавидел себя за то, что обидел Курта, но, несмотря на его разговор с Айзеком сегодня утром, он успокоился. Ему и Курту удастся все уладить и остаться друзьями, и Блейн был уверен, что шатен останется в его и Эмили жизнях в течение длительного времени.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Курт, — сказал Блейн покорным голосом. — Я не должен был уходить, ничего не объяснив. Это было неправильно. — Он подумал о том, чтобы рассказать Курту, что он вернулся и искал его, но посчитал, что это не было тем, что нужно сейчас. И, честно говоря, он и не очень хотел знать, где Курт был, когда он не смог найти его. Незнание — это блаженство, в конце концов.  
  
      — Ты прав, ты не должен был уходить, — просто ответил Курт, разозлившись, и начал двигаться назад к своей спальне. Прежде чем он успел дойти туда, Блейн встал с дивана и быстро подошел к нему, хватая Курта за руку. Прежде чем парень начнет протестовать, Блейн решил, что пришло время поговорить начистоту.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, дай мне объяснить? И тогда я оставлю тебя в покое, если ты этого хочешь. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты послушал меня всего минут десять, пока я объясню, почему я так поступил. Я обещаю, что не хотел тебя обидеть, и просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, почему я сделал то, что сделал, — умолял Блейн.  
  
      Услышав эти слова и тон Блейна, Курт вырвал свою руку из его захвата, но не ушел в спальню. Вместо этого он отошел, чтобы сесть на один из стульев в гостиной перед диваном, все еще не глядя Андерсону в глаза. Тем не менее, это хоть что-то — решил Блейн, и он просто сел на диване перед Куртом.  
  
      — Послушай, мне очень жаль… — начал говорить Блейн.  
  
      — Ты это уже говорил, — оборвал его Хаммел. Блейн вздохнул, Курт не собирался облегчать этот разговор. Блейн знал, что это его защитный механизм, и он увидел, что это игра. Он чувствовал себя немного раздраженным, но когда вспомнил, почему защитный механизм Курта взял вверх, он понял, что это в основном его вина, и именно поэтому должен он объясняться и быть терпеливым с Куртом.  
  
      — Да, я знаю. Просто позволь мне сказать, пожалуйста? — спросил Блейн, и дождался, когда Курт кивнет, чтобы продолжать. — Я не должен был целовать тебя.  
  
      Блейн мог видеть, как одно это предложение сделало Курту еще больнее, однако парень сумел скрыть это, но Блейн продолжил говорить, надеясь все исправить.  
  
      — Это не значит, что я не хотел, поверь мне, я действительно хотел. Я давно хотел, поцелуй был идеальным, даже лучше, чем я надеялся.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил Курт, его лицо было бесстрастно.  
  
      — Я хочу сказать, что я люблю тебя, — _преуменьшение года_ —  подумал Блейн. Но тем не менее, он продолжил. — Я говорю, что ты один из моих самых близких друзей и часть семьи Эмили, и я не могу рисковать ею. Я очень люблю тебя, и если бы это касалось только меня, то я бы хотел попробовать, но это касается не только меня, и Эмили не может потерять тебя. Я не могу поставить себя в положение, когда Эмили рискует потерять еще одного человека. Если мы попытаемся быть вместе, а в конечном итоге ничего не получится, то не только я потеряю одного из своих друзей, но и Эмили потеряет одного из членов своей семьи, а я просто не могу позволить это. Я просто не могу рисковать.  
  
      К тому времени, как Блейн закончил свою речь, он еле дышал и молил, чтобы Курт понял. Речь заняла у Андерсона много сил, и он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы спасти их дружбу. Блейн надеялся, что, когда Курт наконец поднимет голову, то он не увидит сердитый взгляд на его лице.  
  
      Однако, когда Курт посмотрел на Блейна, на его лице отразились эмоции еще хуже. Он больше не выглядел сердитым, но на лице отразилась боль и тут же пропала. Как будто он привык чувствовать это, как будто он чувствовал, что это нормально, и что он заслуживал этого. Блейн открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, чтобы смягчить ситуацию. Однако, прежде чем у него появился шанс, Курт начал говорить:  
  
      — Ты не очень хорошего мнения обо мне, не так ли? — спросил он холодным голосом, которым пытался замаскировать свою боль.  
  
      Блейн был настолько удивлен вопросом, что он не успел спросить, что Курт имел в виду, прежде чем парень снова заговорил.  
  
      — Я должен был ожидать этого. Ты обо мне такого плохого мнения, что думаешь, будто, если что-то случится, я уйду из жизни маленькой невинной девочки, которая и так уже многих потеряла? — сказал Курт, его голос становился все громче и громче. — Ты думаешь, что я такой эгоист, что поставил бы свое благополучие выше ее и просто перестал бы с ней встречаться, потому что с тобой все закончилось плохо? Каким мудаком ты меня считаешь?! И если это то, что ты действительно думаешь обо мне, почему ты тогда заинтересован дружить с кем-то вроде, черт возьми, меня?  
  
      Блейн не знал, что сказать. Он не ожидал, что Курт воспримет новость именно так. Блейн о нем так не думал. На самом деле, Андерсон думает, что он замечательный и идеальный, и поэтому не мог позволить себе потерять его. Однако прежде, чем он успел сказать что-нибудь, Курт просто продолжил.  
  
      — У нас едва ли был наш первый поцелуй, который был прерван, потому что ты оттолкнул меня и убежал, потому что уже воспроизвел наши отношения в голове и представил себе финал. Ты даже не дал мне шанса, просто решил, что нам не стоит даже и пробовать, конечно, я бы просто подвел тебя в конце и оставил бы тебя и Эмили. Ты даже не подумал, что, может, это не конец, не так ли?! Может быть, мы могли бы быть друг с другом, друг для друга. И даже если бы мы все-таки расстались, ты думаешь, что я бы отталкивал вас? Я бы просто ушел, не заботясь об Эмили, а она опять кого-то потеряет? А знаешь что? Пошел ты, Блейн. Я люблю эту девочку так же, как и ты, я был с ней с самого начала и не могу поверить, что ты так плохо обо мне думаешь, что я оставлю ее, оставлю тебя!  
  
      — Курт… это не то, что я имел в виду, просто риск…  
  
      — Забудь, Блейн, — ответил Курт, и он выглядел как победитель. В его голосе было столько ненависти, что Блейн едва мог вынести это. — Ты прав в любом случае. Мне никогда не стоит бороться и не стоит рисковать. Мой отец думал, девяносто девять процентов людей в приюте думали, ты, видимо, тоже так думаешь. Мне не стоило даже удивляться, я просто должен привыкнуть к этому.  
  
      И с этими словами Курт вышел из квартиры, оставив Блейна, который не мог сказать и слова. Андерсон не двигался какое-то время, все еще слишком удивленный и расстроенный, чтобы что-то делать. Он не мог поверить в то, что Курт так думал. Он не мог поверить в то, что он заставил Хаммела так думать. Блейн не мог поверить, что он такой невнимательный мудак, и что он сказал Курту то, чего не стоило бы. Единственная мысль Блейна — это мысль о потере самого близкого человека, и ему было страшно, что он послужил причиной такой реакции.  
  
      Но, конечно, Курт был прав. Блейн просто предположил, что если бы все плохо закончилось, Курт мог просто оставить их позади, но этого не произошло. Хаммел был с ними с самого начала, хотя не должен был. Эмили не его племянница, это не его проблема, но он решил остаться и помочь Блейну обеспечить комфорт девочке. Он присматривал за Эмили так много раз и играл, и любил ее, а Блейн просто высказал ему все. Андерсон из-за страха все испортил даже не поблагодарил шатена за все, что тот сделал. Конечно, Курт бы просто так не ушел, он до смерти любил Эмили и не важно, что произошло бы между ним и Блейном, он был бы там для нее.  
  
      Но не сейчас, когда Блейн сбежал и этим так разозлил Хаммела, что ему пришлось покинуть квартиру. Что Курт не мог даже находиться в одном помещении с брюнетом. Он заставил Курта плохо думать о себе, думал, что не стоит рисковать, что он не достоин любви. Чувство вины поползло вверх в груди Блейна, и парень почувствовал себя таким несчастным. Он грустил, потому что, может быть, просто потерял Курта навсегда только из-за своей собственной глупости. И он чувствовал себя несчастным, потому что после того, что пережил Хаммел, шатен думал, что не стоит ничего, а Блейн просто невольно подтверждал его мысли.  
  
      После того, как он простоял там некоторое время, Блейн решил, что сделает все, чтобы исправить это. Он любил Курта и не мог позволить парню думать иначе. Он бы извинялся, пока не сядет голос, пока Курт не поймет, что стоит риска и что Блейн любит его.  
  
      С этой мыслью Блейн решил пойти и разбудить Эмили, увидев, что маленькая девочка спит больше полутора часов, и Андерсон мог бы пообниматься с ней сейчас. Он медленно открыл ей дверь комнаты и подошел к ее кровати.  
  
      — Эмили, пора просыпаться. Если ты поспишь еще, то не уснешь вечером, — сказал он, но Эмили не реагировала. Думая, что она просто глубоко спит, Блейн начал осторожно трясти ее, чтобы разбудить, но Эмили все еще не двигалась. Блейн мог почувствовать ее дыхание и увидеть, как движется ее животик, но Эмили не открывала глаза. Андерсон потрогал ее в лоб и начал паниковать, чувствуя температуру. Маленькая девочка была настолько горячей. Блейн достал телефон и мгновенно набрал 911, прося Эмили просто проснуться.  
  
      — 911, что у вас случилось?  
  
      — Это моя дочь, она не просыпается! Я не могу ее разбудить! Она просто не двигается. Пожалуйста, сделайте что-нибудь, пожалуйста! — всхлипнул Блейн в телефон, чувствуя беспомощность и отчаяние.


	14. Chapter 14

      _Бип-бип-бип-бип_  — единственное, что издавало звук в этой комнате — это кардиомонитор, и Блейн начал ненавидеть этот звук. Он был благодарен ему, потому что знал, что пока он слышит это устройство — это значит, что Эмили просто спит, что она все еще дышит, и ее сердце все еще функционирует нормально. Но, с другой стороны, он ненавидел звук за то, что тот означал. Это означало, что, даже если она еще дышит, Эмили не очень хорошо. Его маленькая девочка больна, и никто не знает до сих пор, что с ней.  
  
      — Малышка, ты должна проснуться. Пожалуйста, открой свои красивые глазки, и все будет хорошо, — молил Блейн срывающимся голосом.  
  
      Блейн сидел здесь чуть более двух часов. Когда приехала скорая, Андерсон был в истерике, и парамедики быстро повезли Эмили с Блейном в больницу, он ехал в задней части машины и не отпускал ее. И хотя малышка нормально дышала, когда приехала в больницу, но все еще спала и не просыпалась.Что обеспокоило врачей достаточно, чтобы забрать ее сразу. Блейн был оставлен один и полностью потерян в том, что он должен делать, и он просто тихо плакал в зале ожидания. Он знал, что Эмили не в критическом состоянии, но он все равно чувствовал себя настолько испуганным, увидев, что она лежит и не просыпается.  
  
      Через некоторое время врач пришел, чтобы поговорить с Блейном и сказать ему, что он мог пойти и увидеть Эмили. Маленькая девочка лежала на больничной койке, но все еще спала, и теперь была подключена к мониторам. Врач объяснил, что они не слишком озабочены, видя, что она дышит нормально, но предпочитают быть осторожными. Он пояснил, что Блейну придется немного подождать, пока не придут результаты, но он мог остаться здесь, с Эмили, и позвать семью, если он хотел. При этих словах врача на глазах Блейна появились слезы. Эмили была единственной из семьи, которая у него осталась. Но он все-таки позвонил Айзеку и сказал ему, что он находится в больнице с Эмили.  
  


***

  
  
      Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это произошло. Блейн просто сидел там, наблюдая, как Эмили спит, и не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Он был так сосредоточен на своих проблемах, как он не заметил, что происходит с Эмили? Рационально, Блейн знал, что это неправда. Он заметил, что что-то происходит, и просто думал, что это была ошибка, или что малышка переиграла с дядей Айзеком накануне вечером. Он не думал, что это была причина для беспокойства, а теперь Эмили лежала на больничной койке. Он должен был сделать что-то по-другому? Блейн знал, что это не его вина, но он по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым. Может быть, он мог сделать что-нибудь, чтобы предотвратить это, может быть…  
  
      Айзек вошел в комнату и прервал его размышления. Мужчина запыхался, и он моментально посмотрел на Эмили с озабоченным видом на лице. Заверив себя, что маленькая девочка в порядке, он повернулся к Блейну.  
  
      — Я приехал так быстро, как смог. Как она? — мягко спросил он, наблюдая, как Эмили спит с измученным выражением на лице.  
  
      — Они не знают, что с ней происходит… они еще проводят какие-то тесты. Она проснулась, но быстро уснула, — объяснил Блейн, его глаза не отрывались от маленькой девочки.  
  
      Худшая часть — это незнание. Блейн не мог помочь, в его голове проносились самые худшие сценарии, и он не мог сжиться с мыслью, что что-то ужасное может случиться с Эмили, и он ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы помочь, кроме как сидеть и ждать.  
  
      Блейн ненавидел больницы, они напоминали ему слишком многое из смерти его родителей. Когда Андерсон ждал в зале ожидания, чтобы услышать новости о двух самых важных людях в его жизни, и когда пришло известие, оно объявило Блейну, что его миру пришел конец. Его родители умерли.  
  
      — Не уходи в себя, Блейн, — сказал Айзек, очень хорошо знавший своего друга и прочитавший страдания на его лице.  
  
      Блейн посмотрел на Айзека с любопытством, недоумевая, что он имел в виду.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это напоминает тебе о твоих родителях, ты рассказывал мне, как это было. Я понимаю, что это должно быть ужасно для тебя, и знаю, что ты думаешь о худшем, но нет. Мы не знаем, что происходит. И хотя Эмили еще не проснулась, врачи делают все, что могут, и они намерены выяснить, что с ней происходит. Она будет в порядке.  
  
      Блейн просто молча кивнул, пока не до конца доверяя словам друга.  
  
      — Где Курт? — спросил Айзек, до сих пор не заметив парня. Курт любил Эмили до смерти; Айзек удивился, что он не примчался через весь город и не прибыл раньше, чем он сам.  
  
      Блейн просто посмотрел на Айзека с более несчастным видом, чем раньше, но все равно промолчал.  
  
      — Ты не сказал ему? Блейн, я знаю, что ты вроде как в подвешенном состоянии с ним прямо сейчас, но он по-прежнему заслуживает того, чтобы знать, ты должен сказать ему… — укоризненно заявил Айзек.  
  
      — Я знаю, знаю. Но я даже не уверен, хочет ли он быть здесь. Нет, это не правда. Я знаю, что он хотел бы быть здесь, потому что он любит Эмили; он ясно дал это понять. Но, Боже, он, наверное, ненавидит меня, и я просто не могу позвонить ему сейчас… — тихо сказал Блейн, разбивая этим сердце Айзеку.  
  
      — Я уверен, что он не ненавидит тебя, Би… — ответил Айзек.  
  
      — Ты не видел его, Айз. Ты не слышал, что я сказал ему, ты не слышал, как больно ему было.  
  
      — Вы поссорились? — спросил Айзек. Блейн думал, что этот день хуже некуда. Не только Эмили в больнице, но он также поссорился с человеком, который стал ему самым близким в последние дни. Айзек не мог перестать печалиться, что Блейн и Курт воюют. Не только потому, что он знал, что двое его друзей любят друг друга и просто слишком упрямы, чтобы признать это, но и потому, что он любил уютную атмосферу в квартире, когда эти двое были вместе. Он не хотел возвращаться к тому, что было раньше.  
  
      — Я был полным придурком из-за того, чего боялся. И теперь он, наверное, ненавидит меня. И он все еще собирается быть рядом, потому что он не хочет оставлять ее, но он снова будет холоден и далек со мной. И он имеет на это полное право, — сказал Блейн с потерянным взглядом.  
  
      — Что случилось точно, Би?  
  
      Прежде чем он успел ответить, врач зашел тихо в комнату. Он быстро посмотрел на Айзека, но ничего не сказал, а вместо этого обратился к Блейну:  
  
      — Мистер Андерсон, простите, но мы еще не знаем наверняка, что случилось с вашей племянницей. Нам нужно снова забрать Эмили и провести несколько тестов, — сказал врач, глядя на Блейна с состраданием. Он знал об истории Эмили из-за медицинских причин, и он мог себе представить, как тяжела эта ситуация для молодого человека перед ним.  
  
      — С ней все будет хорошо? — спросил Блейн срывающимся голосом. Он хотел верить, что она будет в порядке, но не мог позволить себе надеяться на это. Пока он не знал наверняка. Брюнет также беспокоился о том, почему все так долго, и почему у них нет никаких результатов. Он не озвучивал эти проблемы, но немного боялся услышать ответ, который мог получить.  
  
      — Мы не можем сказать наверняка, но, мистер Андерсон, — ответил врач, не желая говорить ложную информацию о пациенте. — После того, как мы проведем эти испытания, мы будем иметь больше ответов. Мне жаль, что вам приходится проходить через это, мы делаем все для того, чтобы узнать, что происходит, и дадим вам знать, как только узнаем больше, — с этими словами врач вошел в комнату и выкатил кровать Эмили за пределы палаты. Врач посмотрел на Блейна с состраданием во взгляде, прежде чем последовал за медсестрами и вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Блейн и Айзек остались одни в комнате, и Андерсон мог чувствовать, как по его щекам текут слезы. Айзек не знал, что делать; он не привык, чтобы его друг плакал, даже когда ему было грустно. Блейн, как правило, скрывал свою боль, поэтому Айзек не знал, как реагировать.  
  
      — Она будет в порядке, Блейн, — он старался говорить ободряющим голосом, желая верить, что так и будет.  
  
      Блейн просто посмотрел на него с отчаянным выражением в глазах.  
  
      — Я не могу быть там, я не могу говорить об этом прямо сейчас, — сказал он, прежде чем выйти из палаты.  
  
      Он почти выбежал из комнаты и просто шел некоторое время; слезы катились по его лицу. Андерсон не знал куда идет, и его это не волновало. Через несколько минут он сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене в пустом коридоре. Блейн прижал свои ноги к груди и обнял их руками, как будто пытаясь защитить себя. Блейн просто рыдал на полу в больнице, воображая самое худшее, что могло случиться с Эмили. Он не мог перестать беспокоиться и представлять ситуации еще хуже. Он уже потерял всю свою семью и не мог потерять и ее тоже. Она была так молода, у нее еще столько лет, чтобы пройти и прожить многое. Они не знали, что с ней происходит, но Блейн уже чувствовал себя потерянным и разбитым.

***

      Блейн не знал, как долго он сидел там. Ранее к нему подошла медсестра, но тут же оставила его, увидев, в каком состоянии тот находился, и решив, что он, быть может, желает остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Беззвучные слезы все еще бежали по щекам Блейна, но всхлипы уже прекратились. Вдруг он услышал шаги, и кто-то позвал его.  
  
      — Блейн! — он узнал голос Курта и поднялся прежде, чем заметить Хаммела.  
  
      Курт повернул в коридор и заметил Блейна, стоящего со слезами на глазах.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Блейн. Не то чтобы он не хотел, чтобы Курт был здесь. Он хотел всегда быть рядом с Куртом, и он не мог представить кого-либо другого, кого бы он предпочел увидеть в этот момент, но он все еще был удивлен появлением Хаммела.  
  
      — Айзек позвонил мне, — просто ответил Курт. Он больше не звучал разозленно, и смотрел на Блейна с такой грустью в глазах. — Сначала я пошел в комнату Эмили и застал там Айзека. Эмили не возвращалась, и он сказал мне, что я могу найти тебя здесь.  
  
      Блейн был так шокирован, что какое-то время не знал, что сказать. Он знал, что Курт пришел бы навестить Эмили как только обо всем узнал, но он не понимал, почему Хаммел здесь, напротив Блейна, говорит с ним мягким голосом. Он не понимал, как Курт мог выносить быть с ним, несмотря на то, что произошло ранее днем. Беззвучные слезы вновь побежали по щекам Блейна. Мужчину обуревали эмоции, и он даже не пытался остановить их. Он был переполнен беспокойством за Эмили, своей любовью к Курту.  
  
      — О, Блейн, — грустно произнес мужчина и просто подошел к Блейну, крепко его обнимая. Блейн не мог ничего поделать и сильно вцепился в рубашку Курта, уткнулся лицом в его шею, снова содрогаясь в рыданиях.  
  
      — Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, — продолжал повторять он, пока Курт успокаивал и гладил его спину. Курт не уходил, он просто обнимал Блейна, позволяя тому долго рыдать на его плече. Спустя какое-то время Блейн пришел в себя и немного отодвинулся от Курта. Хаммел, однако, не отстранился полностью, его руки просто лежали на плечах Блейна.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, Курт, я не должен был… — начал в очередной раз извиняться Блейн.  
  
      — Это нормально, Блейн. Ну, или не нормально, но мы поговорим позже, ладно? Мы можем обсудить все это позже. Я здесь для тебя, и давай сосредоточимся на Эмили, чтобы эта прекрасная маленькая девочка поправилась, — мягко ответил он.  
  
      — Ей тяжело, Курт, — сказал Блейн хриплым голосом; слезы все еще стекали по его лицу.  
  
      — Я знаю, я знаю, — сказал Курт; его лицо слишком опечалено. Просто он любил девочку так сильно, как и Блейн, и не хотел, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Однако на данный момент он должен был сосредоточиться на Блейне и не позволить мужчине полностью потерять себя. Он поднес руку к лицу Блейна и погладил по щеке, чтобы стереть слезы. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но вошла медсестра и прервала их:  
  
      — Ваша племянница проснулась, мистер Андерсон, и ее доктор хотел бы поговорить с вами. Он ждет в вашей палате, — сказала она утешительным тоном, привыкшая видеть людей в беде.  
  
      — Мы будем там, спасибо, — ответил Курт вместо Блейна. Он видел, как парень с трудом взял себя в руки, и ему было больно видеть Блейна таким. Хаммел взял обе его руки в свои и сжал.  
  
      — С ней все будет хорошо, Блейн, ты должен поверить в это. И то, с ней происходит, мы сможем справиться с этим вместе. Может быть, это ничего серьезного, а если что, то мы будем адаптироваться, и она тоже. Она сильная девочка, посмотри, сколько она пережила уже и как счастлива и спокойна. Ты должен верить, что она будет в порядке, — сказал Курт Блейну, пытаясь успокоить мужчину и себя одновременно.  
  
      Блейн просто посмотрел с благодарностью на Курту и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем сжать руки Курта в последний раз и отпустить их. Он дотянулся одной рукой до лица и стер слезы, и Курт пошел обратно в сторону палаты. Как только они пришли, то увидели Айзека, сидящего в кресле возле кровати, где Эмили еще спала, и врача, стоящего рядом с ее кроватью. Блейн и Курт подошли к нему, стоя рядом друг с другом, надеясь, что врач скажет им, что все не так уж и плохо.  
  
      Доктор вопросительно посмотрел на Айзека и Курта, не до конца понимая их семейные отношения и размышляя, может ли он начать объяснять все в присутствии этих двух мужчин, но так как Блейн промолчал, он решил, что все в порядке. За время своей работы ему довелось повидать разные семьи, и эта выглядела как семья, очевидно любящая маленькую девочку и заботящаяся друг о друге, так что кто он такой, чтобы судить.  
  
      Видя беспокойство Блейна и чувствуя тревогу перед новостями, Курт незаметно взял Блейна за руку, пытаясь приободрить мужчину и показать свою поддержку.  
  
      — Хорошая новость — с вашей дочерью все будет хорошо. У нее высокий уровень сахара в крови, и по этой причине Эмили и упала в обморок. Тем не менее, мы вкололи ей инсулин, так что ей должно стать лучше, и она скоро очнется. Плохая новость — у Эмили диабет первой степени. Из ее медицинских документов нам известно, что никто из ее семьи не страдает диабетом, и именно поэтому мы сначала не могли определить, что это было. Но после проведения тестов и получения результатов у нас не осталось сомнений.  
  
      Блейн не знал, что чувствовать. Он испытал облегчение, узнав, что Эмили не угрожало ничего смертельного. Но он знал недостаточно много об этом заболевании, чтобы окончательно взбодриться, и он просто нахмурился, ожидая объяснений доктора.  
  
      — Я не знаю, кто ее отец, так что у меня нет никаких сведений о его здоровье, — вылетело у Блейна, даже если это было вовсе не то, о чем он подумал сначала. Он хотел задать тонну вопросов, чтобы убедить себя, что Эмили действительно поправится, но он попросту не мог заставить себя сказать их вслух.  
  
      И опять Курт как будто прочел его мысли и ощутил, как трудно ему справиться со всем этим, поэтому он стал задавать вопросы:  
  
      — Что именно это значит? С Эмили все будет хорошо? — с надеждой спросил он.  
  
      Услышав в его голосе беспокойство, доктор стал ободряюще улыбаться трем мужчинам, стоящим напротив.  
  
      — С ней все будет абсолютно хорошо. Я знаю, это пугает, и ее реакция наверняка вас обеспокоила. Но теперь, когда мы знаем, что с ней, мы можем приступить к лечению, и с правильной дозой инсулина каждый день, Эмили сможет жить как любой другой ребенок ее возраста. Дело в том, что у Эмили диабет первого типа, что означает, что ее организм вырабатывает недостаточно инсулина. Чтобы противостоять этому, вам придется делать ей от трех до четырех уколов инсулина в день, что, я знаю, звучит пугающе, но с нашей помощью и помощью вашего доктора, мы найдем норму инсулина для нее, которая должна стабилизировать уровень глюкозы и помочь ей жить настолько нормально, насколько это возможно. Я знаю, это ошеломляюще, но вы должны знать, что хотя диабет первого типа встречается реже, многие люди страдают им и умудряются жить обычной жизнью. Главное, что поменяется в ее диете — это ограничение на потребление углеводов и жиров. Однако вы быстро в этом разберетесь, и Эмили оправится в кратчайшие сроки.  
  
      Услышав эти слова, Блейн почувствовал, что ноги его подводят. Курт успел поймать его, прежде чем тот упал на пол, и подтолкнул к креслу, с которого встал Айзек, когда врач начал объяснять.  
  
      — Так она будет в порядке? — спросил он с небольшой надеждой в голосе.  
  
      — Она будет в полном порядке, — ответил доктор с улыбкой. — Мы все же хотели бы оставить ее на ночь, чтобы проконтролировать последствия введения ей инсулина, но она может вернуться домой с вами завтра вечером. Также у нас есть тонны брошюр о сахарном диабете, которые медсестра принесет вам через минуту, и мы запишем вас на завтра на встречу со мной, чтобы показать вам, как правильно делать уколы, и составим ей процедуры. Теперь вы можете подождать, пока она проснется. Она должна очнуться довольно скоро, и мы будем рядом, если у вас возникнут вопросы, — сказал он с доброй улыбкой.  
  
      — Спасибо, доктор, — наконец ответил Блейн.  
  
      Врач просто улыбнулся и покинул комнату. Блейн выдохнул и почувствовал, как немного напряжения свалилось с его плеч. Он знал, что ситуация не идеальна, и ему было грустно, что Эмили не здорова, но он знал, что она проживет полноценную, хорошую и долгую жизнь, и этого достаточно для Блейна, чтобы он почувствовал себя счастливым. Он знал, что ему, Курту и Айзеку придется приспосабливаться к сахарному диабету и учиться делать уколы, и следить за ее уровнем сахара в крови, но ситуация была гораздо лучше, чем он мог себе представить, отчего Блейн не мог перестать чувствовать облегчение.  
  
      Айзек подошел к нему и сжал его плечо с огромной улыбкой на лице:  
  
      — Я же говорил тебе, что с ней все будет в порядке, чувак, — сказал он Блейну.  
  
      Тот только улыбнулся в ответ и повернулся к Курту. Двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга; любовь сияла в глаза друг друга. Блейн не знал: любовь, которую он видел в глазах Курта, касалась Эмили или его, но он решил, что подумает обо всем этом позже. Теперь он мог сосредоточиться на Эмили и выдохнуть, чувствуя и зная, что она будет в порядке. Он разберется с Куртом позже.  
  


***

  
  
      Блейн снова сидел в кресле возле кровати Эмили, глядя на маленькую девочку, но в этот раз его сердце не болело, и он не чувствовал себя так отчаянно. Андерсон волновался за маленькую девочку, но он знал, что все будет в порядке, когда она проснется, и поэтому заставлял себя быть терпеливым. Другим отличием было и то, что Курт теперь ждал с ним, сидя в другом кресле и брошюры, которые принесла медсестра, рядом с Блейном. Айзек ушел на работу, теперь, когда он знал, что Эмили в порядке, он решил дать двум парням побыть наедине.  
  
      Курт и Блейн сидели в тишине, но это было не неловкое молчание. Они оба понимали, что им придется поговорить обо всем, но молчаливо согласились отложить это на потом, когда Эмили будет дома, и у них будет время, чтобы все обсудить. Сейчас они просто оба хотели быть друг с другом и рядом со своей любимой девочкой, и чтобы она, наконец, открыла глаза.  
  
      Примерно через час после того, как врач ушел, Эмили начала шевелиться, и Блейн вскочил из своего кресла и наклонился к маленькой девочке. Курт последовал за ним через несколько секунд, и они оба с тревогой смотрели на Эмили, которая медленно просыпалась. Спустя несколько минут девочка наконец сонно открыла глаза, и первое, что она сделала, когда увидела Блейна, нависающего над ней — подняла руку к его лицу.  
  
      Блейн поймал ее руку и поцеловал, он был так счастлив и с облегчением увидел, что маленькая девочка проснулась и была на пути к выздоровлению. Блейн мог почувствовать присутствие Курта, кроме него, и тот ободряюще положил руку ему на спину, нежно поглаживая. Он не знал, что случится с Куртом, он не знал, как он собирался справиться с диабетом Эмили, но в этот момент Блейн был так рад, что наконец-то его ребенок проснется и улыбнется ему радостно, что все, что он чувствовал — счастье. Он разберется со всем остальным позже. Блейн посмотрел радостно и негромко сказал:  
  
      — Добро пожаловать обратно, девочка, я так скучал по тебе.


	15. Chapter 15

      Курт не знал, что делать. Он чувствовал, что Блейн наблюдал за тем, как он играл с Эмили, и знал, что рано или поздно они должны поговорить, это больше не могло продолжаться.  
  
      Они забрали Эмили из больницы три дня назад, и у маленькой девочки все было хорошо, чего нельзя было сказать о ее отце. С тех пор, как они вернулись домой, Блейн не оставлял девочку больше, чем на двадцать минут. И только в том случае, если это было действительно необходимо, например, если он в душе или что-то такое. Курт был уверен, что Блейн брал бы ее с собой и туда, если бы не боялся испугать малышку до конца жизни. Он следил за ней, как ястреб, беспокоясь о том, что может случиться, если он вдруг выпустит ее из виду. Он не мог выбросить из головы образ Эмили, лежащей на больничной койке, кажущейся такой крошечной, и он знал, что этот образ будет преследовать его еще несколько месяцев.  
  
      Возвращение домой было сложным для всех них. В госпитале все были в напряжении, было трудно справиться с неопределенностью. Но в больнице все знали, что там Эмили в безопасности. Они знали, что если что-нибудь случится, то доктор придет на помощь в течение нескольких секунд. Однако дома все обстояло иначе. Прежде чем покинуть больницу Курт, Айзек и Блейн посетили специалиста по диабету, чтобы лучше понять болезнь. Они все ухаживали за Эмили, и врачи дали понять, что им важно знать, с чем они имеют дело, и понять, как изменится их жизнь.  
  
      Теперь они знали, что есть определенные продукты, которые они больше не должны разрешать есть Эмили, и что они должны научиться делать уколы инсулина для Эмили, так как врачи не будут делать это постоянно.  
  


***

  
  
       _Блейн сидел рядом с кроватью Эмили последние три часа. Девочка снова заснула, и Блейн надеялся, что она проснется в скором времени, хоть врачи и сказали, что для нее нормально быть такой уставшей. Когда девочка уснула, к Курту и Блейну подошла медсестра и сказала, что им назначена встреча с врачом, который все объяснит им подробнее. Курт позвал Айзека, чтобы тот тоже присутствовал на встрече, ведь они втроем проводили так много времени с Эмили. Врач не мог скрыть своего удивления на лице, когда увидел трех вошедших в кабинет мужчин. Блейн видел, что он не может понять динамику отношений в их маленькой семье, но он сам еще был слишком потрясен и не отошел от случившегося, чтобы заботиться об этом._  
  
      После этой встречи они стали лучше понимать, что происходит с Эмили, но было нереально помочь Блейну справиться с нервами. Приспособиться к новой диете они смогли без особых трудностей. Эмили была в том возрасте, когда не пропустишь прием пищи, но и приспособишься к диете довольно быстро. Блейн, Курт и Айзек были готовы исключить некоторые вещи из своего рациона, если Эмили больше не сможет это есть, то и они не будут.  
  
      Что на самом деле волновало Блейна — это уколы. Пока Эмили была недостаточно взрослой, чтобы контролировать свой уровень сахара и инъекции инсулина сама, ему самому придется заботиться об этом. Как ее отец он должен был оградить девочку от любого вида боли, и он ненавидел то, что ему придется причинять боль его ребенку, вводя инсулин, хоть и ради ее же благополучия.  
  
      Блейн вырвался из своих мыслей, когда дверь в комнату Эмили открылась, и Курт вошел внутрь. Этот человек был с Блейном сквозь все волнения. Несмотря на ссору, которую они устроили ранее, Курт был с Блейном и Эмили, как обещал раньше.  
  
      Блейн на мгновение уставился на Курта и понял, что мужчина нес в руках пару шприцов. Блейн нахмурился, взволновано смотря в сторону Курта. Хаммел лишь улыбнулся, успокаивая, и подставил еще один стул, чтобы сесть рядом с Блейном возле постели Эмили.  
  
      — Я видел твое выражение лица, когда врач объяснял нам, как колоть Эмили инсулин три-четыре раза в день. Я видел, как испугался и начал бояться этого, — тихо сказал Курт.  
  
      — Я ненавижу то, что это надо делать, — ответил Блейн, выглядя побежденным. — Я ненавижу то, что так плох в этом, и я ненавижу, потому, что это причинит ей боль…  
  
      — Это для ее же блага, Блейн, — пытался успокоить его Курт. — Конечно, это будет больно в течение нескольких секунд, и она может получить пару синяков вначале, пока мы не научимся правильно работать со шприцом, но потом мы будем делать все так, чтобы она ничего не чувствовала.  
  
      — Я знаю это, Курт, но я все равно ненавижу! Я раньше никогда не имел дело ни с чем подобным, и я так волнуюсь, что собираюсь причинить ей еще больше вреда. Я просто должен использовать ее в качестве моей морской свинки, пока учусь? Как я должен справиться с этим? — воскликнул Блейн, обеспокоенный мыслью причинить Эмили боль.  
  
      — Видишь, у меня было ощущение, что ты так скажешь, так что у меня появилась идея. Мы будем тренироваться, — сказал Курт с улыбкой, подняв шприцы в своих руках.  
  
      — Практика? Ты хочешь, чтобы я колол, пока она спит? — спросил Блейн, не совсем понимая, что Курт имеет в виду.  
  
      — Конечно нет! Я хочу, чтобы ты ставил синяки на мне, пока у тебя не начнет получаться лучше, — Блейн по-прежнему выглядел растерянным и, казалось, не понимал, что парень предлагал.  
  
      — Я взял эти шприцы у медсестры. Они пустые, их используют для обучения интернов, когда они впервые прибывают в больницу. Я объяснил нашу ситуацию, и она любезно дала мне две штуки и сказала, что мы можем практиковаться. Доктор объяснил, в каких местах лучше колоть, и он объяснил все теории, но мы еще не практиковались, и я знал, что ты не захочешь испытывать это на Эмили, так что вуаля. Ты будешь использовать меня в качестве подопытного кролика вместо Эмили, все в порядке? — спросил Курт с добротой в голосе и счастливой улыбкой.  
  
Блейн не верил своим ушам. Курт, который не знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы говорить такое, был обеспокоен уколами Эмили, и он предлагал решение Блейну, решение, которое наверняка причинит ему дискомфорт, и, тем не менее, он был готов сделать это. Для него и для Эмили. Блейн смотрел на человека перед собой. Курт, красивый и совершенный Курт был все еще здесь, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
      Блейн не знал, как ему повезло. Он не знал, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить такого доброго, щедрого, совершенного человек в своей жизни. Курт увидел, что Блейн снова потерялся в своих мыслях, даже если он не понимает, почему Блейн был так сосредоточен на его лице, и снова потряс шприцами перед его лицом, возвращая Андерсона к настоящему.  
  
      — Курт, тебе, наверное, будет больно, — нерешительно сказал Блейн, так как это была единственная мысль в его голове.  
  
      — Хорошо, я знаю. Но лучше я, чем она, да? Плюс, я доверяю тебе. Я знаю, что ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы не причинить боль. По крайней мере, когда Эмили проснется, и ей потребуется следующий укол, ты будешь готов.  
  
      Если бы Курт не был так сосредоточен на объяснениях, он заметил бы любовь, которая светилась в глазах Блейна, когда он посмотрел на него. Он бы понял, как много это значит для Блейна, но он не сделал этого, и Блейн поклялся сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы исправить все между ними, и чтобы Курт понял, как много он значит для него. Даже если он был единственным, кто был напуган, он не хотел убегать.  
  
      Блейн, наконец, взял шприц, кинув извиняющийся взгляд на Курта, а тот просто ободряюще улыбнулся, и Андерсон сделал укол Хаммелу. Первый укол из многих, которые последовали в следующие два часа, пока Блейн учился.  
  


***

  
  
      Курт все еще сидел на полу, играя с Эмили и наблюдая за Блейном краем глаза, когда решил, что должен сделать кое-что. Блейн сидел там и весь последний час просто смотрел, как играли Курт и Эмили, волнуясь о маленькой девочке. Курт понимал, что должен поговорить с Блейном, и он должен вытащить того из дома. Он знал, что Блейну не понравится эта идея, но также знал, что Андерсон нуждается в этом. Ему нужно побыть пару часов вдали от Эмили и понять, что мир не остановится, пока их не будет. Что его малышка все еще будет в порядке.  
  
      — АЙЗЕК! — крикнул Курт для того, чтобы заставить Айзека выбраться из своей комнаты.  
  
      Похоже, что громкий голос Курта вырвал Блейна из раздумий, и он вопросительно посмотрел на Хаммела, задаваясь вопросом, зачем мужчина внезапно позвал их друга. Курт только покачал головой и дождался, пока придет Айзек, чтобы объяснить.  
  
      — Что происходит, Курт? Почему ты кричишь? — угрюмо спросил Айзек, проходя в комнату. Он уселся рядом с Эмили и зевнул, наверняка он дремал до того, как был разбужен криком Курта. Эмили, при виде своего наполовину спящего дядюшки Айзека, усевшегося на пол, не сдерживала хихиканья, от которого на лице Айзека появилась улыбка.  
  
      — Айз, можешь посмотреть пару часиков за Эмили? Мы с Блейном собираемся прогуляться, — спросил Курт у полусонного парня, которого Эмили пыталась разбудить, пихая в лицо.  
  
      — Что?! Нет! — воскликнул Блейн, впадая в панику от идеи уйти из дома без Эмили и не иметь возможности присматривать за ней в течение значительного периода времени.  
  
      — Да, — убедительно ответил Курт. Перед тем, как у Блейна появилось бы время возразить, он продолжил объяснять. — С тех пор как ты вернулся из больницы, ты смотрел на Эмили так, словно боялся, что она может внезапно исчезнуть. Я понимаю, что больница была пугающей, Блейн, я понимаю, что ты боишься потерять ее, но это не здорово. Сейчас она совершенно в порядке, она чувствует себя лучше и теперь, когда она получает нужное количество инсулина, она здорова, как никогда. Ты единственный, кто не в порядке. Ты не спал и не ел нормально, ты следишь за ней как коршун, ты не был в колледже с начала недели, даже если и знал, что мы с Айзом можем отлично о ней позаботиться. Это не здорово. Это не здорово для нее, потому что ты душишь ее, и это точно не здорово для тебя. Ты сводишь себя с ума. Так что да, мы идем проветриться на пару часиков. Мы пойдем в парк, мы прогуляемся вокруг, мы купим по чашечке кофе, а затем мы вернемся, и ты увидишь, что Земля не перестала вертеться.  
  
      — Разве можно винить меня за то, что я немного волнуюсь? — спросил Блейн, защищаясь. Он знал, что Курт был прав, но ему все еще не нравилось, что его в этом подловили.  
  
      — Нет, нельзя. Мы все беспокоимся за нее, и я понимаю, каким перепуганным ты можешь сейчас быть. Но то, что я понимаю, не значит, что я позволю этому продолжаться, так что надевай обувь, хватай пальто, поцелуй Эмили, потому что мы уходим, — закончил Курт, поднимаясь на ноги и целуя бормочущую что-то Эмили в лоб.  
  
      Блейн не хотел уходить и быть в разлуке с Эмили, но он знал, что Курт был прав. Он так боялся, что Эмили снова станет плохо, что едва мог спать ночью, опасаясь, что если он закроет глаза, с Эмили что-то случится. Может быть, немного побыть вдали от дома и Эмили — хорошая идея.

***

      Через час оба парня шли в дружеской тишине по Центральному парку. Они остановились по дороге выпить кофе в Старбаксе, и оба, потягивая свои напитки, шли рядом друг с другом. Блейн чувствовал себя лучше, чем в больнице. Курт был прав, конечно, Блейн сходил с ума, сидя в квартире, так что подышать свежим воздухом было лучше для него. Конечно, это не означало, что он не беспокоился об Эмили, но он знал, что она была в хороших руках, и ей было хорошо.  
  
      — Ты был прав, — тихо признался он Курту.  
  
      — В чем именно? Можешь сказать более конкретно, как видишь, со мной это случается довольно часто, — ответил Курт с усмешкой, разглядывая Блейна с игривой улыбкой.  
  
      Несмотря на поддразнивания, Курт так много помогал Блейну после больницы, Андерсон знал, что между ними все не в полном порядке. Он сделал Курту больно и разозлил его на той вечеринке, и Блейн хотел сделать все правильно. Ему надоело бояться, и он хотел быть с Куртом, если тот еще хочет. Приняв решение, Блейн подумал, что сейчас прекрасное время, чтобы поговорить с Куртом и попытаться исправить свои ошибки.  
  
      Он остановился и схватил Курта за запястье, подводя его к рядом стоящей скамейке, и оба мужчины сели. Курт смотрел на Блейна с растерянным взглядом, но он ничего не спрашивал и не подталкивал Блейна что-то сказать. Наконец, после минуты раздумий, Блейн решил, что он собирался сказать, Андерсон поднял голову и посмотрел Курту прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Мне так жаль, Курт, — начал он. Самое главное, чего хотел Блейн, чтобы Курт знал это. Он хотел, чтобы Курт понял, как ему было стыдно, что сомневался в нем. Курт вдруг получил мрачный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, ожидая, что Блейн продолжит. — Я сожалею, что причинил тебе боль. Прости, что отталкивал тебя и сбежал после того, как мы поцеловались на вечеринке у Рейчел. Извини, что не объяснил и просто оставил тебя. Но больше всего я сожалею о том, что я сказал в квартире. Я испугался и сомневался в тебе, и я не имел на это права. Не имел права, когда ты был идеальным с Эмили, когда она переехала, не имел права сомневаться, когда ты был там для нее, если что-то шло не так, когда ты был здесь ради нее с самого начала, даже когда не знал ее. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько глубоко я сожалею обо всем. Пожалуйста, прости меня, — сказал Блейн дрожащим голосом.   
  
      Курт только на мгновение посмотрел на Блейна и ничего не сказал. В тот момент Блейн испугался. Он боялся, что уже слишком поздно, и он уже зашел с Куртом слишком далеко. Он боялся, что, несмотря на то, что Курт был там ради него и был удивительным, с тех пор как Эмили оказалась в больнице, он все еще злился на Андерсона и не хотел его прощать.  
  
      Однако спустя минуту, хоть Блейну и казалось, что прошло несколько часов, Курт мягко кивнул и улыбнулся:  
  
      — Все в порядке, Блейн. Да, мне было больно, твои слова причинили эту боль, но после всего, что случилось за последние четыре дня, я думаю, что было, то прошло, верно? Я ценю твои извинения, и я рад, что мы снова можем быть друзьями, так же, как и раньше, — к концу своего ответа Курт приветливо улыбнулся, но Блейн не мог не нахмуриться от этих слов.  
  
      Курт собирался встать, но прежде, чем успел сделать это, Блейн схватил его за руку и взял ее обеими руками, заставляя Хаммела остаться сидеть на скамейке. Курт повернулся к Блейну с удивлением во взгляде, но Блейн начал говорить, прежде чем тот успел открыть рот.  
  
      — В этом все дело, Курт, я не хочу, чтобы все было как раньше! — яростно заявил Блейн. Он всем сердцем надеялся, что было еще не слишком поздно для них с Куртом, и он сделал бы все, чтобы убедить мужчину напротив него дать им шанс.  
  
      — О чем ты говоришь, Блейн? — неуверенно спросил Курт, и Блейн мог видеть, каким настороженным тот выглядел, как если бы он боялся надеяться, боялся, что ему снова причинят боль. Блейн почувствовал укол вины, зная, что он и был причиной нерешительности Курта, но он был полон решимости помириться с Хаммелом.  
  
      — Я говорю, что ты мне нравишься. Ты мне правда-правда нравишься, и я был напуган. Я боялся того, что могло произойти, боялся, что Эмили потеряет тебя, я сам боялся тебя потерять, так что я выбрал самый легкий путь. Я сбежал, думая, что если я не откроюсь тебе и возможным отношениям, то я не рискую испытать боль. Но я был неправ, Курт, и я больше не хочу сбегать. Поэтому я прошу, дай нам шанс и позволь мне пригласить тебя?  
  
      — Что изменилось? — мягко спросил Курт. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы поощрить Блейна, но также и не выдернул свою руку из его, он выглядел ранимым и напуганным. Блейн осторожно поднял одну руку и дотронулся до лица Курта.  
  
      — Когда Эмили не просыпалась, я был напуган. Мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно, Курт. Когда мы приехали в больницу, я был так потерян. Все чего я хотел — это чтобы ты был рядом. Я знал, что ты сделаешь все лучше. Я знал, что ты будешь знать, что делать, и что я буду в порядке рядом с тобой, но я также знал, что мог уже сжечь этот мост. Тот день был худшим в моей жизни, и не только потому что Эмили было плохо, и я не знал, поправится ли она, но еще и потому, что я думал, что потерял тебя. После того, что я сказал и твоей реакции на это, я был так уверен, что между мной и тобой — между нами — все кончено. Когда пришел Айзек, одной из первых вещей, что он сказал, было связаться с тобой, но я не сделал этого. Не потому, что я не хотел тебя видеть, а потому, что в тот момент я нуждался в тебе больше, чем когда-либо. Но из-за того, что я не был уверен, что ты придешь, после того, как я повел себя предыдущей ночью, и после тех вещей, что я наговорил, было бы нормально, если бы ты не хотел видеть меня какое-то время, — пока Блейн рассказывал свою историю, из его глаз капали слезы от воспоминаний об одном из худших дней в его жизни.  
  
      — Но ты пришел. Ты пришел, и ты был великолепен, — продолжал Блейн с мягкой улыбкой на лице. — Ты был там ради меня и Эмили, и ты поддерживал меня и помогал мне, даже не задумываясь. После всего, что я сделал в тот день, после того, как сбежал от тебя, ты имел полное право ненавидеть меня, но не ненавидел. В больнице я понял, как мне повезло, что ты есть в моей жизни, и как же я ошибался. Я боялся потерять тебя, беспокоясь о том, что произошло бы, если бы мы расстались, но ты был прав. Что, если наши отношения не закончатся? А что если это сработает, и я бы все потерял из-за страха? Ты был здесь, в больнице, волнуясь за благополучие моей племянницы, и был там для меня и позволил мне колоть тебя, чтобы я не причинил боль Эмили. Ты подставлял себя, и я не был достаточно храбр, чтобы рискнуть? Поэтому я решил, что это должно измениться. Так вот, я рискую для тебя, Курт, и прошу тебя, пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс. Позволь мне сделать это правильно, принять тебя должным образом, и снова начать наши отношения так, как если бы я не был трусом.  
  
      — Блейн… — сказал Курт, его голос дрожал от волнения. Он не знал, что сказать на все это, он не знал, как реагировать. Прыжки в постель к парням — он знал, каково это. Но отношения… он знал, что с Блейном этого не будет, все иначе. Он любил этого человека, черт, кого он обманывает, он _любил_ парня слишком сильно. И он знал, что скажет «да». Он был напуган и нервничал, так как не был в отношениях долгое время, но был готов попробовать с Блейном. Все с Блейном. Прежде чем он успел, однако, это сказать, мужчина в очередной раз удивил его.  
  
      — Однако ты был неправ в одном, Курт. — увидев замешательство Курта, Блейн обхватил лицо парня обеими руками и приблизился к мужчине. — Тогда в квартире ты сказал, что не стоило бороться, так как никто в твоей жизни никогда не боролся за тебя. Ты был неправ. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять это, но я здесь, борюсь за тебя. Потому что я был слишком глуп, чтобы заметить это, но ты всегда стоишь сражения, и если это то, что нужно, я буду продолжать бороться за тебя, пока ты не скажешь «да» и не дашь нам шанс. Потому что ты стоишь всего этого.  
  
      Когда Блейн закончил свою речь, по щекам Курта текли слезы. Никто никогда не говорил Курту то, что сказал только что Блейн. Никто никогда его так не уважал и не верил в него так сильно. И теперь, глядя в глаза Блейна, Курт мог видеть нервозность. Даже если Блейн казался уверенным и настойчивым, Курт мог видеть, каким тот был испуганным. Как он занервничал из-за того, что Курт мог просто отказаться и отпустить его.  
  
      Прежде чем Блейн успел обеспокоиться еще больше, Курт положил обе руки на щеки Блейна и приблизился к парню ближе, пока их губы не встретились. Курт нежно поцеловал Блейна и попытался вложить все свои чувства к нему в поцелуе. Он пытался показать Блейну, что благодарен за его слова, и что он тоже готов был рискнуть, позволить себе быть с Блейном. Курт продолжал целовать мягко и нежно, слегка покусывая нижнюю губу Блейна. Хаммел запустил одну руку в волосы брюнета и нежно обхватил его затылок, играя с кудрями Андерсона. Когда Блейн подавил удивление, он наклонился вперед и положил одну руку на шею Курта, а другой уперся об колено другого парня. Это было тем, что должно было быть во время их первого поцелуя. У них должен был быть нежный и робкий поцелуй без недопонимания и без алкоголя. Это было прекрасно.  
  
      Пока ситуация не слишком накалилась между ними, Курт разорвал поцелуй и прислонился лбом ко лбу Блейна. Он почувствовал головокружение от поцелуя, который они только что разделили, и он был настолько доволен всем, что ответил ему. Курт открыл глаза и ласково посмотрел в глаза Блейна.  
  
      — Да, Блейн, — в итоге сказал он. — Да, я буду с тобой, — издав мягкий смешок, Блейн не мог поверить, как здорово все обернулось. Курт нежно клюнул его в губы, слегка отодвинулся и сказал:  
  
      — Для тебя всегда «да».


	16. Chapter 16

      Блейну никогда не надоест ощущать губы Курта на своих. Оба они сидели на скамейке около получаса, нежно целуясь, иногда останавливаясь и улыбаясь, и Блейн никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Он был немного разочарован, что Эмили нужно было попасть в больницу, чтобы он увидел, что было у него перед носом, но сейчас он был готов наслаждаться своими новообретенными отношениями с Куртом.  
  
      Блейн чувствовал, что он мог остаться здесь навсегда, целуя Курта, ему так сильно нравился этот момент, но он начал чувствовать желание снова увидеть Эмили. После больницы Блейн боялся выпускать Эмили из виду, Курт и Айзек говорили, что это ненормально, он все еще не чувствовал себя комфортно, находясь далеко от маленькой девочки слишком долго. Он был рад, что он и Курт имели возможность сделать это и все обсудить, но он скучал по девочке и ему нужно было ее увидеть.  
  
      С этой мыслью, Блейн замедлил поцелуй с Куртом и начал вырываться, чтобы рассказать Курту, что он хотел. Он прислонил свой лоб ко лбу Курта, потому что не хотел прекращать касаться его, когда между ними все раскрылось, и открыл рот, чтобы сказать Курту, что он хотел бы пойти домой. Однако прежде, чем у него было время сделать это, Курт опередил его.  
  
      — Эмили? — просто спросил Курт, понизив голос.  
  
      Плечи Блейна опустились от облегчения, и он не мог сдержать смешок, который у него вырвался.  
  
      — Неужели это так очевидно? — тихо спросил он.  
  
      — Ну, ты не отходил от нее несколько дней, и мы здесь уже около часа. Я знал, что ты начнешь беспокоиться и захочешь ее видеть. Я просто ничего не говорил, потому что я наслаждался этим. — Курт поцеловал его мягко, чтобы проиллюстрировать свою точку зрения. — Но я понимаю, что ты хочешь вернуться и увидеть ее, — сказал он с нежной улыбкой.  
  
      Курт встал и протянул руку Блейну, побуждая парня встать и подать свою.  
  
      — Спасибо за понимание, — сказал Блейн, чувствуя себя немного глупо из-за того, что он заставил их обоих вернуться домой после часа прогулки.  
  
      — Это действительно прекрасно, Блейн, — Курт успокоил его, целуя в щеку. — Маленькими шагами в верном направлении?  
  
      — Маленькими шагами, — ответил Блейн с небольшой улыбкой, удивляясь, как ему повезло встретить мужчину, такого замечательного человека, как Курт, хотя он и не заметил этого сначала.  
  
      Парни вернулись в квартиру в дружеской тишине, погруженные в свои мысли. Когда они приближались к квартире, Курт сжал руку Блейна и спросил:  
  
      — Итак, что теперь? — Блейн понял, что он спрашивал не про сейчас, а больше о том, что произойдет с ними теперь, когда они наконец-то открыли свои чувства. Он не мог удержаться от любящей улыбки, направленной в сторону Курта, все еще не привыкшего видеть его открывшимся и неуверенным. Блейн привык к Курту, который всегда надевал маску, и, хотя было еще много вещей, которых Андерсон не знал о нем, Курт начал недавно открываться, и это было приятное изменение для Блейна —  видеть, как Курт показывает свои истинные чувства и переживания.  
  
      — Ну, пока что мы пойдем домой и проведем некоторое время с Эмили. Позже на этой неделе я собираюсь пригласить тебя, и мы насладимся нашим первым свиданием, хотя мы уже знаем друг друга очень хорошо, ну, как соседей, — сказал Блейн шутливо.  
  
      Курт рассмеялся над словами Блейна и был уверен, что Андерсон и правда будет действовать таким образом. После больницы Блейн немного замкнулся в себе, и было приятно видеть, что он смеется и шутит.  
  
      — После этого я скажу, что мы насладимся остальной частью жизни», — сказал Блейн немного серьезно.  
  
      — Всю жизнь, э-э? — спросил Курт с усмешкой, не слишком беспокоясь о перспективе, но он должен был признать, что это было очень странно для него. Поскольку он был молод, Курту было довольно тяжело открыться перед людьми, и из его прошлых отношений не вышло ничего... хорошего. Он всегда был парнем на одну ночь и трахался. Он бы подумал, что отношения с Блейном могут его напугать, но странно: этого не случилось.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что это будет не так просто? В жизни все складывается не так, — Курт все еще чувствовал себя обязанным указать на это.  
  
      Улыбка Блейна слегка смягчила эти слова. Он не знал, что случилось с Куртом в прошлом, но он знал, что его жизнь была нелегкой, и ему было грустно от этого.  
  
      — Я знаю, — сказал он немного мрачно. — Я уверен, что будет много препятствий, и иногда будут возникать трудности. Мы будем бороться, нам будет больно, но мы пройдем через все вместе, ладно? Когда для нас все было легко? — сказал он насмешливым тоном.  
  
      — Что ж, это правда, — сказал Курт с улыбкой.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда они вошли в квартиру, все еще рука об руку, они обнаружили Айзека и Эмили именно там, где они оставили их, смеющихся на полу.  
  
      — Ну-ну, — начал Айзек дразнящим тоном. — Я вижу, что это была хорошая прогулка! — воскликнул он, глядя на их все еще переплетенные руки.  
  
      — Да, — просто ответил Блейн, сжимая руку Курта, прежде чем отпустить и поднять Эмили на руки, обнимая ее. Курт только улыбался, и когда он увидел взгляд Айзека, смотрящего на него, он повернулся к парню и улыбнулся, показывая, как он счастлив таким поворотом событий. Курт и Айзек были близки долгое время, и Айзек беспокоился о своем друге. Он и Курт уже немного говорили о Блейне, и в последнее время он был грустным из-за ситуации с Андерсоном, так что был рад видеть, что Курт счастлив.  
  
      — Ну, пора! — в итоге сказал он, что заставило Блейна посмотреть в его сторону и широко улыбнуться.  
  
      — Что скажешь, девочка? Ты рада, что папа наконец-то перестал хандрить и сошелся с ним? — сказал Блейн, щекоча маленькую девочку, заставляя ее хихикать.  
  
      — Ты хандрил? — спросил Курт с самодовольной улыбкой, хотя он и пытался скрыть это.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Ты не представляешь, как сильно, — сказали Блейн и Айзек одновременно. Блейн почувствовал, как его щеки горят, он не совсем хотел выдавать эту информацию Курту, но он забылся рядом с Эмили.  
  
      Хаммел подошел к Блейну и поцеловал Эмили в щеку — маленькая девочка засияла — а затем поцеловал в щеку Блейна и прошептал: «Тоже», прежде чем уйти на кухню.  
  
      — Я собираюсь приготовить ужин, хорошо? Макароны сгодятся?  
  
      Когда Блейн просто улыбнулся в ответ, а Айзек с энтузиазмом кивнул, Курт улыбнулся и начал готовить.  
  
      Позже ребята сидели за столом, и Эмили ела пасту, а это означало, что она измазала большей частью обеда свое лицо, а потом проглотила небольшую часть.  
  
      — Так я присмотрю в ближайшее время за Эмили? — спросил   
Айзек с самодовольной улыбкой, направленной в сторону Курта и Блейна.  
  
      — Ты, — ответил Блейн.  
  
      — Он? — спросил Курт, притворяясь, что удивлен этой новостью.  
  
      — Да. Ты и я собираемся в пятницу вечером, — сказал Блейн, поворачиваясь к Курту и вызывая улыбку у мужчины.  
  
      — О-о мы? Должно быть, я забыл весь этот разговор, где ты на самом деле спросил… — дразнил Курт Блейна.  
  
      — Ой, извини, виноват, — ответил Блейн, принимая игру Курта. — Курт Хаммел, не окажете ли вы мне честь пойти со мной на свидание в пятницу вечером? — спросил он со своей самой ослепительной улыбкой.  
  
      — Почему нет, конечно, мистер Андерсон, — ответил Курт.  
  
      — Так вы теперь вместе? — воскликнул Айзек с пораженным лицом. — Вы тошнотворно милые.  
  
      — Ага, — просто ответил Блейн, улыбаясь своему другу.  
  
      — Кстати, когда ты и Марк станете тошнотворно милыми? — спросил Курт с дразнящей улыбкой у Айзека, что побудило Блейна повернуться лицом к Айзеку и с намеком поиграть бровями.  
  
      — Серьезно?! Вы, ребята, вместе пять минут, а уже сводите других? — воскликнул Айзек.  
  
      — Нам просто хорошо. Не меняй тему и ответь на вопрос, Айз, — подсказал Курт.  
  
      — Я не знаю, ребят, это сложно… — попытался оправдаться Айзек.  
  
      — Сложнее, чем у твоих соседей? — спросил Курт.  
  
      — Сложнее, чем иметь общего ребенка? — затем Блейн.  
  
      — Сложнее, чем ненавидеть друг друга в течение двух лет, а потом понимать, что ты не ненавидишь своего соседа, а вы на самом деле нравитесь друг другу?  
  
      — Сложнее, чем…  
  
      — Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, ребят! — сказал Айзек, смеясь над комментариями его друзей. — Я постараюсь поговорить как можно быстрее с ним, хорошо? Счастливы теперь?  
  
      — В экстазе, — ответил Блейн.  
  
      — Счастлив, — последовал за ним Курт с огромной улыбкой.  
  
      — Вы оба ужасны и стоите друг друга, — сказал Айзек ворчливо, что вызвало улыбки у Блейна и Курта.

***

      В пятницу Курт готовился в ванной к своему свиданию, пока Блейн сидел на диване, поглядывая то на экран телевизора, то на Эмили. Маленькая девочка играла со своими игрушками и взволнованно била по кубикам на полу, когда бросала один из них слишком далеко, чтобы могла дотянуться из положения сидя. Блейн ожидал, что она будет ползти в сторону, куда упала игрушка, или начнет ныть, чтобы привлечь внимание Блейна, чтобы тот отдал кубик ей обратно, если она особенно ленилась, но Эмили удивила его, подтянувшись вверх с помощью небольшого столика в гостиной, и предприняв робкие шаги в направлении игрушки.  
  
      Блейн почувствовал, как его челюсть на секунду упала, прежде чем он вдруг вскочил с дивана и начал пятиться к двери ванной, одновременно доставая телефон для записи Эмили.  
  
      — КУРТ, КУРТ! Выходи! — закричал Блейн, снимая Эмили, которая все еще шла к своей любимой игрушке.  
  
      — Что? Что случилось? — спросил Курт, выбегая из ванной, обеспокоенный криком Блейна.  
  
      Он осекся, когда увидел, что Блейн снимал, и не мог сдержать улыбку, которая росла на его лице.  
  
      — Смотри, Курт, мой ребенок пошел, — сказал Блейн, все еще не отрывая взгляда от Эмили.  
  
      — Я вижу, — ответил Курт с мягкой улыбкой, пока они оба смотрели, как Эмили добралась до своего места и наклонилась, чтобы схватить игрушку, из-за чего она упала спиной на пол и начала тихо плакать.  
  
      — О нет, милая, все хорошо! — сказал Блейн, спеша к маленькой девочке, у которой выступили слезы. Он знал, что малышка не ушиблась и плакала, потому что она была раздражена, что вдруг упала, и дело не в боли. Блейн поднял ее на руки и крепче обнял.  
  
      — Все хорошо, малышка! — воскликнул он, держа Эмили на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так что он мог видеть ее более ясно. — Я так горжусь тобой! — и он прижал Эмили к своей груди, целуя ее по всему лицу, что заставило девочку засмеяться.  
  
      Курт подошел к ним и поцеловал Эмили в щеку, чувствуя огромное чувство гордости от того, что маленькая девочка делает свои первые шаги.  
  
      — Я горжусь тобой, принцесса! — Эмили улыбнулась ему, хотя она не понимала, что он говорит.  
  
      Блейн повернулся к Курту и наконец заметил, что парень был одет. На нем были обтягивающие черные брюки с фиолетовой рубашкой, заправленной в них, и тоненький черный галстук. Он выглядел замечательно, и Блейн сглотнул, прежде чем вдруг воскликнул:  
  
      — О нет, я вижу тебя перед началом нашего свидания!  
  
      — Это наше первое свидание, Блейн, а не наша свадьба. Я думаю, что все нормально, — ответил Курт, смеясь над своим парнем.  
  
      К концу речи Курта у Блейна появилась огромная улыбка на лице, и он не мог не наклониться вперед и не чмокнуть Курта в губы.  
  
      — Ну и кто негодяй сейчас? Но все равно спасибо. Теперь возьми мою дочь на руки, чтобы я мог пойти и переодеться, и мы можем идти, как только Айзек вернется.  
  
      Блейн направился к своей спальне, но прежде, чем он вошел, повернулся к Курту и сказал веселым тоном:  
  
      — Детка, кстати говоря, не думай, что я это пропустил, Курт Хаммел. Это сейчас модно? — спросил он дразняще.  
  
      — Я просто думал, что я могу попробовать… — сказал Курт, краснея. Момент нежности ушел, и Курт немного смутился.  
  
      — Хей, мне это нравится, можешь продолжать, — сказал Блейн с самодовольной улыбкой.  
  
      Курт сидел на диване с Эмили на коленях. В то время как Блейн переодевался, Курт развлекал Эмили, двигая ногами вверх и вниз, отчего девочка подпрыгивала. Эмили громко смеялась, и Курт не мог перестать широко улыбаться; это было замечательно: услышать смех ребенка, который прошел через многое, и Курт будет вечно благодарен за то, что Эмили появилась в его жизни.  
  
      Айзек пришел спустя несколько минут и сел на диван рядом с Куртом. Когда Эмили увидела его, она протянула руки к своему дяде, и, когда Айзек улыбнулся девочке и взял ее на руки, чтобы посадить на колени, она начала лепетать с ним, как если бы рассказывала ему о своем дне. Айзек отвечал:  
  
      — И правда, ух, ух, э-э… — как будто он мог понять, что Эмили говорила, и девочка казалась вполне счастливой и продолжала бормотать взахлеб со своим дядей.  
  
      —Так ты нервничаешь? — спросил Айзек, обращаясь к Курту, когда Эмили замолчала. Айзек знал, что Курт на самом деле не ходил на свидания, и знал, что сегодня кону Эмили и тот факт, что Курт и Блейн живут вместе. Это было бы нормально для Курта: нервничать сегодня. Однако Айзек удивился, когда он ответил:  
  
      — Нет, действительно нет, — ответил Курт, пожимая плечами. — Я думаю, Блейн и я уже знаем друг друга очень хорошо, и мы уже проводим много времени вместе. Положительный момент того, что встречаешься с кем-то, с кем ты живешь, я думаю, что видел его в худшем свете, и он наверняка видел меня в мои худшие времена. Мы практически уже воспитываем ребенка вместе! Так что нет, я не слишком нервничаю. В основном, в восторге от перспективы провести некоторое время наедине с Блейном, даже если я люблю эту принцессу, — сказал Курт, нажимая кончиком пальца на нос Эмили, забавно его морща.  
  
      — Ну, это очень по-взрослому, Курт Хаммел, я впечатлен, — ответил Айзек, наполовину шутя.  
  
      — Я стараюсь изо всех сил.  
  
      В этот момент Блейн вышел из своей спальни и улыбнулся Айзеку, когда увидел, что парень вернулся, чтобы посидеть с Эмили. Блейн решил надеть джинсовую рубашку с мятно-зеленым пиджаком поверх нее. Он также надел приталенные черный брюки, и наряд был дополнен мокасинами и черным галстуком. Он выглядел потрясающе, и Курт был поражен, как ему повезло с таким красивым мужчиной.  
  
      Курт и Блейн попрощались с Айзеком и Эмили, и Блейн крепко обнял малышку. Даже если парень в течение недели пытался уходить из дома, чтобы привыкнуть оставлять Эмили на более длительные периоды времени, он все еще защищал маленькую девочку, и вечером будет сложно, хотя он был рад побыть с Куртом.  
  
      Блейн и Курт подошли к вешалке, где висели их жилеты и шарфы.  
  
      — Эй, Блейн? — спросил Курт, пока мужчина надевал черное пальто, чтобы выйти. Блейн повернулся к Курту и посмотрел на него подозрительно.  
  
      — Я сошел с ума. Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — сказал он с небольшой улыбкой.  
  
      Вспоминая их разговор, Блейн улыбнулся на слова Курта, и оба парня вышли из квартиры, чтобы пойти и насладиться вечером.  
  


***

  
  
      Свидание было невероятным. Блейн настоял на том, что он все организует, так как он был тем, кто пригласил Курта, и он выбрал прекрасный маленький итальянский ресторанчик в нескольких минутах ходьбы от их квартиры, где оба парня наслаждались вкусными блюдами из макарон в романтической атмосфере. Так как Курт и Блейн знали друг друга хорошо, у них не было ни одного неудобного момента, которые обычно происходят во время первых свиданий, и они говорили о своих предметах, Эмили, и Айзеке. Блейн рассказывал о том времени, когда он был маленьким, и Курт рассказал несколько историй о том, как он жил с Айзеком в детском доме, хотя он не говорил о своем прошлом много. Они оба смеялись до слез над некоторыми из проделок Блейна и Лоры, которые они совершали, когда были маленькими, а вечер был одним из самых лучших.  
  
      Ребята разделили шоколадное суфле. Когда Курт поднял голову, чтобы сказать что-то Блейну, то побледнел, когда он увидел что-то за парнем.  
  
      — Курт, ты в порядке? — спросил Блейн, мгновенно понимая, что что-то не так с Куртом.  
  
      Перед тем, как Курт успел ответить, человек дошел до их стола и покосился на Курта.  
  
      — Ну-ну, это ли не Курт Хаммел? — сказал он, полностью игнорируя Блейна.  
  
      — Джейк, привет, — сказал Курт с наигранным дружелюбием, хотя Блейн мог видеть, как он напряжен.  
  
      — Как твои дела? Мы давно не видели друг друга, я думаю, что в прошлый раз мы возродили наши… подвиги, — сказал он, смотря искоса на Курта.  
  
      — Пока, Джейк. Я сейчас на свидании, так что я хотел бы вернуться к нему, если ты не возражаешь, — сказал он все еще вежливо, но давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
      Джейк, однако, похоже не понял или отказался слушать, воскликнул:  
  
      — Свидание?! Курт Хаммел на свидании? Что, этого сложно заполучить, вот почему ты играешь в шараду? — спросил он, быстро указав на Блейна.  
  
      Блейн начал злиться, но решил позволить Курту говорить с Джейком. Несмотря на то, что он не знал его, Блейн уже мог сказать, что он презирает этого человека, и он не хотел говорить чего-то слишком грубого в том случае, если это один из друзей Курта.  
  
      — Просто потому, что мы никогда не ходили на свидание, не значит, что я не хожу на них, Джейк, — сказал Курт, а все намеки на вежливость испарились. — Теперь, если ты нас извинишь, я хотел бы доесть мое суфле с моим парнем и насладиться остальной частью вечера. Так что пока, — холодно сказал он.  
  
      — Кем ты стал, Курт, что с тобой случилось? — спросил он, а затем повернулся к Блейну. — Удачи тебе, единственное, в чем он действительно хорош, так это в сексе, так что я надеюсь, что ты получишь его. И наслаждайся этим, пока можешь. Как только он встретит кого-то еще, ты будешь забыт, — с этими словами он отстранился, чтобы вернуться к своему столу.  
  
      После того, как он ушел, маленькая неуютная тишина настигла Курта и Блейна, пока Хаммел не решился разорвать ее.  
  
      — Я очень сожалею о нем, Блейн. Я знал Джейка некоторое время назад, я спал с ним однажды и, когда отказался сделать это еще раз, ну… скажем, он не любит меня слишком сильно, — сказал он. Это, безусловно, не так, как он представлял свое первое свидание с Блейном.  
  
      — Эй, нет. Все хорошо, Курт, — сказал Блейн успокаивающе. Андерсон взял ложку суфле и указал в сторону Курта, пытаясь успокоить парня и привести их вечер обратно в правильное русло.  
  
      После инцидента парни закончили есть свой десерт довольно быстро, и после того, как Блейн настоял на оплате, они вышли из ресторана и медленно побрели к квартире.  
  
      Блейн был довольно тих после того, как из прервал Джейк, и Курт немного боялся, что его слова дошли до Блейна, и что парень теперь имеет сомнения по поводу них. Будучи не в состоянии больше терпеть молчание, Курт решил прояснить ситуацию с Блейном сейчас, прежде чем они вернутся домой.  
  
      — Блейн, насчет того, о чем он говорил ранее… — он начал говорить, но Андерсон оборвал его.  
  
      — Я не могу поверить, что он говорил такие ужасные вещи о тебе, — сказал Блейн, возмущенный из-за того, что сказал Джейк.  
  
      Курт не мог поверить своим ушам, он был убежден, что Блейн отдалился и был тих, потому что злился на Курта за то, что тот загубил их вечер, и что у него возникли сомнения по поводу них из-за слов Джейка, но вместо этого Блейн не сердился на Курта.  
  
      — Ты не сошел с ума…? — нерешительно спросил Курт.  
  
      — Конечно я сошел с ума! Надрать ему задницу за такие слова по отношению к тебе! И ко мне тоже, что он думал, что это сработает? Неужели он думает, что оттолкнет меня или что-то типа того? Только потому, что он не получил второй раз, и ты отказался спать с ним снова, он думает, что он может попытаться саботировать твои будущие отношения? Неужели он думает, что я просто поверю его словам! К тому же, он что такой тупой?! Я знаю, что ты спал со многими людьми, я знаю, что это было на одну ночь, и все в порядке с этим до тех пор, пока ты не делаешь этого снова, когда…  
  
      Речь Блейна была прервана губами Курта. Хаммел поцеловал его страстно, посередине улицы, не заботясь о том, что кто-то мог смотреть. Он не мог поверить в то, что он услышал, как Блейн защищал его, и не мог не поцеловать его в тот момент. Через несколько минут поцелуев, Курт замедлился и отстранился, хотя он оставил свои руки на талии Блейна, прижимая парня близко к себе.  
  
      — Что это было? — затаив дыхание, спросил Блейн.  
  
      — Вы удивительный человек, Блейн Андерсон. И мне так повезло с этим, — сказал Курт, по-прежнему прижимаясь лбом к Блейну. На этих словах огромная улыбка появилась на лице Андерсона, и он обхватил лицо Курта руками, прежде чем снова поцеловать его мягко. Когда он отстранился, Блейн взял руку Хаммела в свою, и они пошли дальше.  
  
      — Ну спасибо, что заметив это, — сказал он со счастливой улыбкой.  
  
      — Ты знаешь… Раньше я… я привык… — начал объяснять Курт, но прежде, чем он мог продолжить, Блейн прервал его.  
  
      — Ты не должен оправдывать свои действия передо мной, Курт.  
  
      — Я знаю, но я хочу, хорошо? — спросил Курт, прежде чем продолжить то, что он говорил. — Раньше у меня все было на одну ночь. Я не хотел иметь отношения из-за того, что случилось со мной в прошлом, мне не легко доверять кому-то. Но с тобой все по-другому. Я уже тебе доверяю, и я хочу всего с тобой: отношений, доверия, свиданий, люб… — перебил он себя прежде, чем он мог закончить это слово, было еще слишком рано вслух говорить об этом, несмотря на то, что он уже чувствовал это. — Я просто хочу, чтобы все это было с тобой, Блейн.  
  
      Услышав эти слова, Андерсон мягко улыбнулся Курту и просто ответил:  
  
      — Я знаю, Курт, я тоже. Я тоже хочу этого.  
  
      С этими словами они продолжали идти рука об руку, пока не достигли своей квартиры и тихо вошли. Было только десять вечера, что довольно рано, но Айзек остался с Эмили один, и они знали, что он хотел пойти погулять с Марком сегодня, но не пошел, потому что смотрел за малышкой, поэтому они решили вернуться домой рано, и продолжить вечер дома. Когда они зашли внутрь, они увидели, что Айзек сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор, а Эмили нигде не было видно, маленькая девочка, вероятно, уже спала в ее и Блейна спальне.  
  
      Когда Айзек увидел Курта и Блейна, он улыбнулся и спросил, как прошел вечер, они оба сказали, что это было прекрасно, и ни один из них не говорил об инциденте, который произошел с Джейком. После разговора в течение нескольких минут, Айзек пробрался в спальню и вернулся уже через несколько минут, переодевшись. Он на прощание помахал Курту и Блейну, собираясь весело провести время с Марком и с их друзьями.  
  


***

  
  
      Через несколько часов Курт и Блейн оба сидели на диване, ноги Курта были поджаты и лежали около бедер Блейна, пока они говорили. Бутылка красного вина была открыта, и оба бокала стояли на столе в гостиной.  
  
      — Курт, могу ли я спросить тебя кое о чем? — заговорил Блейн, нарушая товарищескую тишину. Курт просто улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ на вопрос Блейна.  
  
      — Что случилось с твоим отцом? Когда мы ссорились в прошлый раз, ты сказал, что твой папа не думал, что стоило сражаться, и раньше, когда мы разговаривали, ты сказал, что из-за твоего прошлого у тебя плохо с доверием к людям, и я просто задавался вопросом…  
  
      На этих словах Курт немного напрягся и сел ровнее на диване, но оставил свои ноги возле бедра Блейна. После того, как он молчал около минуты, Блейн начал чувствовать себя неуютно из-за своего вопроса и дал обратный ход.  
  
      — Ты не должен отвечать мне, если не хочешь или если не готов. Я просто хочу знать больше о тебе, но ты не должен чувствовать себя обязанным поделиться этим со мной, — сказал он нерешительно, обеспокоенный тем, что как-то оскорбил Курт своим вопросом.  
  
      — Нет-нет. Я хочу, — сказал Хаммел, заверяя Блейна. — Это важная часть моей жизни, и я хочу, чтобы ты понял меня лучше, это просто… мне трудно говорить об этом. Дай мне минуту, пожалуйста?  
  
      — Конечно, — сказал Блейн, он взял руку Хаммела в свою, нежно ее целуя. Держа руку Курта в своей, другую руку Блейн положил на коленку Курта, и он начал ласково ласкать его колено пальцами, желая показать Курту, что он там, не давит на мужчину.  
  
      Через несколько минут Курт повернулся к Блейну немного больше. Он держал руку Блейна в своей, как будто бы это придавало сил, и начал объяснять:  
  
      — Моя мать умерла от рака, когда мне было шесть лет. Я был слишком мал, чтобы хорошо ее запомнить, но я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы почувствовать и понять, что только что потерял весь мой мир. Моя мама была настолько важна для меня, и ее у меня забрали. В немногих моих воспоминаниях она была замечательным человеком и идеальной матерью, и, когда она была жива, у меня была идеальная жизнь с ней и моим отцом, — на этих словах Курт прервал рассказ, как если бы он вспоминал счастливое время. Через несколько секунд он продолжил.  
  
      — Когда моя мать умерла, отец пережил это… очень тяжело. Моя мама и папа встретились, когда им было семнадцать, моя мама была всем миром для моего отца, и он только что потерял любовь всей своей жизни и остался с маленьким мальчиком, который выглядел так же, как она. Через какое-то время мой отец начал пить. Поначалу это было нерегулярно, но потом, я предполагаю, все стало хуже. Отец не смог справиться со смертью моей матери, и он пил, чтобы забыть об этом. Это был один из самых сложных моментов в моей жизни. Мой отец никогда не был жестоким по отношению ко мне, и он никогда не вредил мне, так или иначе. Раньше он был превосходным отцом, до того, как моя мать умерла, но после он забывал иногда накормить меня ужином или заставить меня принять ванну и переодеться. Для всех этих вещей восьмилетнему мальчику еще нужны их родители, чтобы делать все это. Я знаю, что мой отец никогда бы не ударил меня или что-нибудь в этом роде, и мне повезло из-за этого, но он только… пренебрегал мной. Примерно через год люди в школе стали замечать, что что-то не так. Я приходил в школу в той же одежде, что и всю неделю, и мой учитель начал расспрашивать, что происходит дома. А потом в один день, когда я не понимал, что происходит, я был доставлен и помещен с другими детьми в детский дом, потому что мой отец был признан неспособным ухаживать за мной. Мне было восемь в то время, и я никогда больше не видел моего отца.  
  
      Пока Курт рассказал свою историю, его голос дрожал, и у Блейна на глаза навернулись слезы, он сжал руку Курта, чтобы показать тихую поддержку, но решил не прерывать, видя, что Курту было еще что сказать.  
  
      — В детском доме, это было… эм, ужасно. Дома мой отец не заботился обо мне иногда, но он также никогда не вредил мне. Однако в детском доме все было иначе. Я был странным ребенком, если быть честным, я имею в виду, ты только познакомился со мной, так ведь? Ну, представь себе восьмилетнего Курта, который только что потерял свою мать и отца. Я не хотел заниматься спортом и любил носить то, что я называл «клевые шмотки», и читать, я был «веселым парнем»… Я просто не вписывался в то место. Дети дразнили меня, иногда даже хуже… и социальные работники были настолько перегружены количеством детей, которые находились в детском доме, что они даже не замечали, что происходит. После нескольких лет в детском доме ты, так или иначе, научишься надевать маски. Я должен был узнать, как защитить себя, и, думаю, именно поэтому стал таким… холодным иногда. Я не мог позволить, чтобы это все коснулось меня, потому что иначе я бы не выжил там. Когда Айзек и я встретились, он только что попал в детский дом, а я был там в течение четырех лет. Мне было двенадцать, а ему только десять. В первый день я увидел несколько детей постарше, которые дразнили его, и я решил встать на его сторону. Это было одно из лучших решений, которые я принял в своей жизни. Я получил удивительного друга, и мы выросли вместе, он и я остались вместе. Итак, теперь ты знаешь… Ты знаешь, что случилось со мной, и почему я такой, какой есть сейчас.  
  
      К тому времени, когда он закончил свою историю, по щекам у Курта текли тоненькие дорожки слез, и Блейн обхватил его лицо руками и смахнул их большими пальцами.  
  
      — И кто ты сейчас? Ты удивительный человек, Курт, поэтому я думаю, ты поступил хорошо, — сказал он, мягко целуя Курта.  
  
      Тем не менее теперь Блейн мог понять Курта намного лучше. Вот почему Хаммел отреагировал так, когда Блейн впервые заговорил об Эмили, живущей с ними, его личный опыт был причиной, почему он так быстро согласился на это. Потому что он сам был в детском доме и ненавидел это. Теперь, когда Блейн знал всю историю, он восхищался Куртом еще больше и мог понять, почему Хаммел был так холоден, когда они встретились. Не только потому, что ему самому было трудно доверять другим, но он, вероятно, беспокоился об Айзеке, они знали друг друга так долго, и Курт защищал его столько лет. Поняв, что теперь он узнал все это, Блейн был еще более рад, что Курт был готов дать им шанс и открылся ему. Он мог понять, как трудно должно быть Курту снова подвергать себя такой опасности, и он был рад, что Курт доверял ему достаточно, чтобы рассказать об этом.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы снова связаться с отцом? — тихо спросил Блейн, держа Курта близко прижатым к себе. Хаммел лег на Андерсона, сев между его ног и опираясь спиной на грудь Блейна, обе руки брюнета были крепко обнимали его.  
  
      — Да, но я никогда не решусь. Я был ему не нужен. После того, как умерла моя мать, ему было недостаточно меня, чтобы держаться, и, когда соцработники забрали меня в детдом, он даже не пытался бороться за меня, чтобы я остался с ним. Хотя я могу понять, почему он так себя чувствовал, и что он был похоронен в печали, но я не уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь простить это… — мягко ответил Курт, его рука сжимала руку Блейна.  
  
      — Спасибо, что рассказал мне все, Курт. Я знаю, что это должно быть нелегко поделиться этой историей… и я благодарен тебе за то, что ты рассказал. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я здесь, если ты почувствуешь, что нужно с кем-то поговорить или что-нибудь еще, хорошо? — сказал Блейн, желая показать Курту, что он заботился, и что он был там для Курта.  
  
      — Не за что. И я знаю, — сказал Курт, кладя голову на плечо Блейна и повернув ее в его сторону, чтобы парень мог клюнуть его в губы.  
  
      — Хорошо. И, Курт? — спросил Блейн, желая, чтобы шатен понял это. — Твой отец был неправ. Ты стоишь того, чтобы за тебя бороться, и тот факт, что после всего, что случилось с тобой, ты все еще можешь быть здесь со мной сегодня вечером, быть любезным по отношению к Айзеку и Эмили, быть тем, кем ты являешься сегодня, — сказал он, целуя Курта в висок, чтобы показать ему свою нежность.  
  
      — Ты замечательный человек, Курт Хаммел, никогда не забывай об этом.


	17. Chapter 17

     — Серьезно, это то, чего я должен отныне ожидать каждый раз, когда я оставляю вас двоих в квартире? — прохныкал Айзек, когда однажды вошел в квартиру, находя Блейна и Курта, сидящих на диване и целующихся. Снова.  
  
      Прошло несколько дней с того момента, как Курт и Блейн официально стали встречаться, и после того, как Курт наконец рассказал Блейну правду о своем отце. С тех пор оба парня были счастливее, чем когда-либо раньше. Они не были на другом свидании, потому что не хотели просить Айзека постоянно присматривать на Эмили, но оба наслаждались вечерами вместе с Эмили и нежно целовались, когда она спала.  
  
      Из-за их отношений это был не первый раз, когда Айзек вернулся домой, заставая парней, целующихся посреди гостиной. На этот раз Блейн сидел на диване, а Курт оседлал его, обняв Андерсона за шею, пока они целовались. Обе руки Блейна были на бедрах Курта, а большими пальцами он водил по кругу через его рубашку.  
  
      — Как долго вы двое на этом диване? В прошлый раз, когда я проверил вас, вы были в спальне Курта, — продолжал Айзек, дразня своих соседей по квартире. Правда в том, что он действительно не возражал видеть их такими, потому что он знал, что они оба счастливы, хотя никогда бы не стал открыто признавать это ни одному из них.  
  
      Услышав это, парни наконец оторвались друг от друга. На самом деле Курт и Блейн еще не зашли так далеко. Несколько ночей назад, когда Эмили легла спать, и Айзек ушел с Марком, Курт забрался под рубашку Блейна, но мгновенно вытащил руку, когда почувствовал, что Андерсон напрягся. Они не разговаривали об этом, но Курт был совершенным, и вместо того, чтобы допустить неловкость между ними, когда это произошло, он просто вернулся к поцелуям с Блейном, спокойно положив руки Блейну на плечи для того, чтобы другому парню было комфортно. Тем не менее, Блейн знал, что в какой-то момент им придется поговорить об этом, и ему нужно будет выяснить, что его удерживает.  
  
      Голос Курта внезапно вытащил Блейна из его мыслей:  
  
      — Э-э, Айзек! Разве ты не можешь просто уйти на какое-то время! — сказал Курт, смотря со злостью на своего друга.  
  
      — Прости, Курт, но нет, я не могу! Вам двоим придется разбираться, как подросткам, — сказал Айзек с нахальной усмешкой. Хотя ситуация, похоже, не расстроила Курта, который остался на коленях Блейна и просто вздохнул, думая о том, что их очень приятная сессия поцелуев закончилась, Блейн почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
      Прежде чем кто-нибудь из парней успел ответить, Эмили заплакала в ее и Блейна комнате. Маленькая девочка, вероятно, только что проснулась от дневного сна и выразила свое недовольство от того, что ее оставили в своей кроватке.  
  
      — Я возьму ее, — сказал Курт с легкой улыбкой, прежде чем Блейн даже успел отреагировать. Курт слегка похлопал Блейна по губам и встал с его колен, пробираясь к спальне и плачущей маленькой девочке.  
  
      Блейн мягко улыбнулся, когда Курт ушел, и Айзек мгновенно заметил это. Он сел рядом с Блейном на диване и несколько секунд наблюдал за своим другом, прежде чем нарушить тишину.  
  
      — Я очень рад, что вы разобрались. Приятно видеть вас обоих счастливыми, Би, — сказал он с мягкой улыбкой Блейну.  
  
      На этих словах Блейн повернулся к Айзеку и не смог сдержать огромную улыбку, которая появилась на его лице. Он не мог перестать чувствовать себя счастливым. Все с Куртом было великолепно, и он не мог поверить, как ему повезло. Он не только нашел человека, которого лю… который ему очень нравился, и которому сам он нравился в ответ, но он также нашел кого-то, кто любил Эмили столько, сколько и он, и Блейн знал, насколько ему повезло с этим.  
  
      — Спасибо, Айз. Я тоже рад этому! — сказал Блейн в шутку, заставляя Айзека тихо хихикать.  
  
      Блейн быстро посерьезнел и повернулся к Айзеку.  
  
      — Курт рассказал мне, что случилось с ним, когда он был подростком, и про социальные службы… и я просто хотел сказать тебе, что я здесь, если захочешь поговорить. Я знаю, твоя жизнь была ужасна, когда ты был подростком, и если все было так плохо в детском доме, как Курт описал… просто знай, что я здесь, если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь необходимость поговорить о том, что случилось с тобой. Даже если я с Куртом, я все равно рядом. Мы оба, — сказал Блейн, кладя одну руку на плечо Айзека и мягко сжимая его, при виде того, как эмоции отражаются в глазах его друга.  
  
      — Я знаю, я знаю. И не волнуйся, я приду, если это когда-нибудь понадобится, — ответил Айзек с мягкой улыбкой.  
  
      В этот момент Курт вернулся в гостиную, неся сонную Эмили в своих объятиях, прерывая этим разговор Блейна и Айзека. Они повернулись к Курту, когда услышали, как тот идет, и Блейн почувствовал, как его сердце тает при взгляде на картину перед ним. Курт нес Эмили, держа ее одной рукой под коленями, а вторую положив на ее спину, прижимая ее близко к себе, и маленькая девочка, все еще немного сердитая и сонная от того, что только что проснулась, с закрытыми глазами уткнулась носом в его шею, и ее крошечная рука обнимала шею Курта.  
  
      От этой картины у Блейна перехватило дыхание, и он смог представить их семью вместе. Он, Курт, Айзек и Эмили действительно могли быть настоящей семьей: с Айзеком — ее дядей, он и Курт — как ее… папы. Еще было слишком рано для этого, конечно, его отношения с Куртом только начинались, чтобы думать о таком, но он знал, что Курт уже любил Эмили, и знал, что он быстро влюбился в Курта. Если дела между ними пойдут так хорошо, то, возможно, в будущем этот образ в голове станет не таким уж надуманным.  
  
      — А знаете что? Давайте устроим семейный ужин! Мы все могли бы пойти куда-нибудь поесть вчетвером, — воскликнул Блейн, желая побыть рядом с ними после приятного образа, который только что возник у него в голове.  
  
      Айзек и Курт посмотрели на него с изумлением, услышав эти слова.  
  
      — С чего вдруг такая идея? — спросил Курт с интересом, хотя он и не был против, просто из любопытства.  
  
      — Ну, я просто понял, что мы проводили мало времени вчетвером после того, как Эмили выписали из больницы. Это были либо ты и я, либо один Айзек, либо Айзек и Марк… и мы по-прежнему семья, даже если я признаю, что мы очень странная семья. Было бы неплохо провести некоторое время вместе, как семья. Так что вы скажете? — спросил Блейн, внезапно увлеченный своей идеей, и понимающий, что идея провести вечер за ужином с тремя его любимыми людьми звучала удивительно.  
  
      — Конечно, давайте сделаем это сегодня вечером! — сказал Айзек с огромной улыбкой, счастливый, что проведет некоторое время с человеком, которого он считал своим братом, лучшим другом и его любимой племянницей.  
  
      — Ладно, это звучит очень мило, — ответил Курт, улыбаясь Блейну.  
  
      — Прекрасно! — сказал Блейн, спрыгивая с дивана и подходя к Курту, чтобы забрать Эмили из его объятий, и прислонить ее к своей груди.  
  
      — Что скажешь, малышка, ты готова? Ты и трое мужчин, которые крутятся вокруг твоего маленького пальчика, — прошептал Блейн девочке, нежно целуя ее в щеку.  
  
      Только в ответ Эмили стала тихо скулить, и положила голову на плечо Блейна.  
  
      — Я приму это за «да», — сказал Блейн с глупой улыбкой, заставляя двух других мужчин тихо умиляться из-за своего друга.  
  


***

  
  
      Несколькими часами позже Курт стоял в спальне Блейна, слушая лепет Эмили, пока он пытался выбрать идеальный наряд для нее на сегодня. Эмили сидела на комоде, и Курт держал ее за ноги, удерживая от падения одной рукой, пока другой поднимал по очереди платье или юбку, или пару штанов, чтобы решить, что из этого стоит надеть малышке. В конце концов он выбрал симпатичное красное платьице и маленький белый кардиган и поднес наряд к девочке.  
  
      — Как ты считаешь, принцесса, это оно? — спросил он малышку, на что та в ответ лишь проворковала.  
  
      — Я думаю, что это всего лишь ужин в ресторане, не показ мод. Плюс ей всего пятнадцать месяцев, Курт, ты же не думаешь, что такая маленькая девочка как она заботится о том, что на ней надето? — услышал Курт за своей спиной дразнящий голос Блейна.  
  
      — Никогда не рано одеваться со вкусом, — ответил Курт шутливо серьезным тоном, прежде чем у него перехватило дыхание, когда он повернулся к Блейну.  
  
      Блейн только что вышел из душа, и на нем было лишь полотенце, обернутое вокруг его пояса, пока крошечные капельки воды скатывались по его обнаженной подтянутой груди. Даже не смотря на то, что они жили вместе, Курт никогда прежде не видел Блейна без рубашки, и теперь он не скоро забудет эту картину. Блейн, хотя и не был сильно развит физически, обладал подтянутой фигурой. Хорошо очерченные грудные мышцы, плоский живот, идеальная оливковая кожа и маленькие черные волоски на груди. Он был самым горячим мужчиной, которого Курт когда-либо видел, и, переварив увиденное, он быстро развернулся обратно к Эмили, пока не почувствовал желание подойти к Блейну и поцеловать его везде, куда сможет дотянуться.  
  
      Блейн заметил его реакцию и не удержался от самодовольной улыбки, когда Курт отвернулся обратно к Эмили, кончики его ушей порозовели. Блейн быстро надел пару боксеров и желтые брюки, пока Курт был занят переодеванием Эмили, стоя спиной к Андерсону.  
  
      — Думаю, теперь ты мог бы помочь мне выбрать одежду, Мистер Модельер? — спросил Блейн, наслаждаясь подначиванием другого, стоя напротив гардероба и размышляя, какая рубашка идеально ему подойдет.  
  
      Курт, который уже закончил переодевать Эмили, поднял девочку и опустил на пол, и малышка просто пошла в сторону гостиной, где на полу лежало большинство ее игрушек. Блейн слышал, что Айзек зашел в гостиную, так что он не волновался, что Эмили останется одна, и мог наслаждаться подшучиванием над Куртом.  
  
      Когда Курт развернулся к Блейну, тот все еще был без рубашки, хотя теперь он, по крайней мере, был в брюках. Блейн стоял перед шкафом, просматривая разные рубашки, Курт подошел к нему и остановился рядом. Ему пришлось заставить себя оторвать глаза от подтянутой груди Блейна и перевести взгляд на то разнообразие рубашек, на которое смотрел Блейн.  
  
      Заметив, как тяжело это было для Курта — перестать смотреть на него, Блейн не мог не гордиться. Курт был с разными мужчинами, и было приятно знать, что он может возыметь такой эффект на него. Ему нравилось видеть, как глаза Курта забегали, что почти никогда не случилась, и Блейн решил начать его дразнить.  
  
      — Нравится то, что ты видишь, Курт? — спросил он, касаясь бедер Курта своими. Румянец Курта стал еще ярче, и он вдруг схватил белую рубашку поло и всучил ее Блейну.  
  
      — Это то, что, безусловно, подойдет, — сказал он.  
  
      Блейн ничего не ответил и медленно кивнул, наблюдая, как Курт взволнованно выходил из спальни. Прежде чем он дошел до двери, Курт обернулся.  
  
      — Эй, Блейн? Мне определенно нравится то, что я вижу, — сказал он, посмотрев на Блейна в последний раз, прежде чем выйти из спальни, оставив того с огромной улыбкой.  
  
      Когда Блейн наконец оделся, он, Курт и Айзек покинули квартиру и направились в ресторан.  
  
      Айзек нес смеющуюся Эмили на плечах, так что Блейн шел рядом с Куртом, он потянулся, чтобы взять его за руку, что заставило Курта повернуться к нему и мягко улыбнуться.  
  
      Когда они пришли в ресторан, все заняли места, Эмили сидела на высоком кресле рядом с Блейном. Блейн посмотрел в меню, пытаясь найти что-то, что маленькая девочка может съесть. Это был первый раз, когда они вышли с Эмили после того, как узнали о ее сахарном диабете, и он немного нервничал, выбирая ей еду, которую они приготовили не сами. Когда официант наконец подошел к их столику, чтобы записать их заказ, он был очень удивлен тем, что трое мужчин тщательно задавали множество вопросов о составе каждого блюда в детском меню. Когда они уже наконец все решили, чего они хотели, и выбрали блюдо, которое подходило для Эмили, Блейн мягко улыбнулся при мысли о том, что Айзек и Курт, как и он, заботились об Эмили. Он не удивился, ведь он знал, что они оба любили Эмили до смерти, но это было все еще приятно осознавать.  
  
      Ужин прошел без сучка и задоринки, и все трое много смеялись. Было приятно провести время с Айзеком, и Блейн понял, что, поскольку он недавно начал встречаться с Куртом (и Айзек начал встречаться с Марком), они не проводили много времени вместе, и Блейн скучал по этому. Они все должны приложить некоторые усилия в будущем, чтобы видеть друг друга чаще, особенно учитывая тот факт, что все они жили в одной квартире.  
  
      Единственным негативным моментом вечера было то, что Эмили очень сложно было есть еду. Блейн сидел рядом с ней и пытался ложкой кормить ее овощами, но Эмили поворачивала голову в сторону каждый раз, когда Блейн подносил ложку близко к ее лицу. Блейн был немного расстроен.  
  
      — Папа.  
  
      Блейн почувствовал, как его рот захлопнулся, когда он услышал маленькую девочку. Все трое мужчин за столом прекратили разговоры и смотрели на Эмили с огромными глазами, никто из них не был уверен, что они правильно услышали.  
  
      — Что… что ты сказала? — спросил Блейн с небольшой дрожью в голосе.  
  
      — Папа, нет, — сказала Эмили, слишком сосредоточено отворачивая свое лицо от еды в ложке, чтобы понять, что вся ее семья смотрела на нее, и Блейн остановил попытки накормить ее.  
  
      Вдруг Айзек рассмеялся, а Курт начал широко улыбаться.  
  
      — Конечно, первое слово, которое сказала Эмили, было «нет». Это моя девочка, она знает, чего хочет! — сказал Айзек, все еще смеясь вслух, глядя на маленькую девочку, которая только что произнесла свое первое слово. Увидев, что ее дядя смеется, и Курт восхищенно глядит на нее, Эмили перестала капризничать и повернулась к ним, сейчас она была в центре внимания.  
  
      Блейн все еще был в оцепенении. Он чувствовал слезы в глазах, которые начали стекать по его щекам, и он даже не пытался остановить их. Эмили произнесла первое слово, и ее первое слово было «папа». Она говорила впервые. И использовала свои первые слова, чтобы поговорить со своим отцом, даже если это было недовольство по поводу того, что ее кормят овощами.  
  
      Блейн почувствовал, как Курт схватил его за руку под столом, и повернулся к мужчине, до сих пор пребывая в восторге от того, что Эмили только что сделала. Курт легко улыбнулся и сжал его руку. Он знал, как волновался Блейн о том, что Эмили не могла говорить, но, несмотря на ее возраст, он знал, какое облегчение это было для Блейна. Курт чувствовал радость, слушая, как Эмили сказала первое слово; он даже не мог себе представить, как счастлив был в это время Блейн.  
  
      Курт сжал его руку, выводя Блейна из ступора, и парень вдруг повернулся обратно к Эмили, сидящей слева от него с огромной улыбкой на лице.  
  
      — Ты заговорила, малышка! — он воскликнул, вставая со стула и целуя ее хихикающее лицо. Он чувствовал, как огромный груз упал с его плеч, и он был так рад услышать, что она говорит. С Эмили все будет хорошо, она училась медленнее, но она училась, и в кратчайшие сроки она будет лепетать про всякие вещи. У него по лицу все еще текли слезы, но ему было все равно, и он поднял девочку с ее высокого стула, чтобы взять на руки и прижать к себе.  
  
      — Я так так горжусь тобой! — продолжил он говорить маленькой девочке, которая смотрела на него с улыбкой.  
  
      — Все в порядке, господа? — раздался голос официанта, заметившего возню за столом, но не понимающего, что происходит.  
  
      Блейн был настолько занят Эмили и поздравлял ее, что даже не заметил официанта, так что Курт был тем, кто ответил.  
  
      — Все идеально, — сказал он, наблюдая за Блейном и Эмили с огромной улыбкой.  
  
      Остаток обеда они провели с Айзеком, Куртом и Блейном, поочередно указывая на Блейна и спрашивая «кто это», на что Эмили отвечала «папа» каждый раз, улыбаясь с гордостью каждый раз, когда трое мужчин за столом хлопали и смеялись, услышав сказанные ей слова. Эмили провела остаток вечера на коленях у отца, и никто не заставлял ее съесть остаток своих овощей до конца вечера.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Курт и Блейн приехали домой позже вечером, Эмили дремала на плече Блейна. Айзек ушел из ресторана и пошел провести остаток вечера к Марку; Курт и Блейн все еще широко улыбались от того вечера, который они провели, как семья. Курт открыл дверь Блейну, и мужчина направился к спальне, где он занялся раздеванием Эмили и переодеванием ее в пижаму, прежде чем поцеловать ее в лоб и уложить в своей кроватке, где маленькая девочка мгновенно заснула.  
  
      Когда Блейн вернулся из спальни, Курт ждал его на диване с дымящейся чашкой кофе без кофеина. Курт передал чашку Блейну, и тот сел рядом с Куртом и в благодарность поцеловал его в щеку. Курт включил телевизор, и оба мужчины провели следующий час, притворяясь, что смотрят кино, когда на самом деле они были так рассеяны и счастливы в тот вечер, что никто из них не знал, что они только что посмотрели.  
  
      Спустя некоторое время Курт начал шевелиться, и Блейн поднял голову с плеча Хаммела, на котором только что лежал. Курт сидел на диване, и Блейн сидел рядом с ним, прислонившись к нему и положив голову ему на плечо, а Курт аккуратно водил пальцами по его волосам. Курт мог вечно оставаться в том мгновении, но он начинал чувствовать усталость, и ему хотелось лечь спать.  
  
      Блейн сел прямо, и Курт тихонько поцеловал его в губы.  
  
      — Я иду спать, — тихо пробормотал Курт. — Позаботишься обо мне?  
  
      В тот же момент Блейн напрягся, услышав эти слова. Курт почувствовал это, когда прикоснулся к его бедру, и он знал, что ему нужно разрешить то, что происходит между ними.  
  
      — Просто спать, Блейн. Нам не нужно делать все, что ты не хочешь делать, хорошо? — негромко спросил он, положив руку на щеку Блейна.  
  
      — Нет-нет. Я хочу. Я имею в виду, не сейчас, но я хочу… идти дальше с тобой. В какой-то момент… скоро, — поспешил сказать Блейн, чувствуя себя неловко из-за своей реакции.  
  
      Курт не осуждал его, просто продолжал смотреть на него с теплом в глазах. Прежде чем он успел ответить на реакцию Блейна, тот продолжил говорить.  
  
      — Я хочу делать с тобой все. Я просто… Нервничаю, я думаю, — наконец признался Блейн.  
  
      Курт не мог не удивиться словам мужчины о том, что тот нервничает. Желая понять, откуда это пришло, Курт решил, что лучший способ узнать — спросить.  
  
      — Почему ты нервничаешь? Ты когда-нибудь…? — нерешительно спросил Курт.  
  
      — Да, да, я, да… Просто… — он вздохнул, успокаиваясь и сосредотачиваясь на том, что собирался сказать. — На самом деле это глупо. Это просто…. У тебя было много парней. А я не очень... Конечно, я спал с несколькими мужчинами раньше, но я не был таким же опытным, как ты, и я не уверен, что смогу конкурировать. Наверное, я просто нервничаю, потому что знаю, что я не такой…  
  
      Перед тем, как Блейн успел продолжить, он был прерван поцелуем, мгновенно успокоившим его. Курт не мог поверить в то, что слышал, и он не мог поверить, что Блейн думал об этом, что он нервничал из-за того, что кто-то был с Куртом до него, или из-за отсутствия опыта. Курт целовал Блейна в течение нескольких минут, пока не почувствовал, что плечи Блейна опускаются, и мужчина расслабляется.  
  
      Когда он отодвинулся, он обхватил лицо Блейна руками и в последний раз клюнул его в губы, прежде чем отвести руки от его лица и взять обе его руки в свои.  
  
      — Это не соревнования, Блейн, я не знаю, как ты мог об этом подумать. Я никогда не чувствовал себя так по отношению к другим людям, с которыми был, и именно этот факт сделает все, что мы делаем вместе, гораздо более особенным. Конечно, у меня есть опыт в сексе. Но, боже… быть с тобой — совершенно новое ощущение для меня, потому что я никогда не был с кем-то, о ком я бы заботился, с кем-то, кто заботился обо мне.  
  
      Он снова поцеловал Блейна в губы, прежде чем продолжить успокаивать парня.  
  
      — Если ты беспокоишься о том, что я сравниваю тебя с другими парнями, тогда не делай этого. Я не только забочусь о тебе, но ты также один из самых сексуальных парней, которых я видел в своей жизни, и вид тебя без рубашки только подтвердил все. Твоя неопытность… кого это волнует? Подумай обо всем, что мы можем вместе узнать, что мы можем сделать вместе, и всем, что тебя вдохновляет. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы испытать все это с тобой.  
  
      На этих словах Блейн почувствовал, как горят его щеки, и мягкая улыбка появилась на его лице. Было глупо беспокоиться, он видел ранее эффект, который он сам производил на Курта, и он знал, что мужчина заботится о нем. Конечно, это было бы не то же самое, что было со всеми его парнями на одну ночь.  
  
      — Все не из-за секса. Я в этих отношениях, потому что действительно забочусь о тебе больше, чем ты можешь представить, и мы можем двигаться так медленно, как ты хочешь. Если я спрошу, хочешь ли ты со мной спать, — это потому, что я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, у меня нет других мотивов. Когда ты будешь готов, мы сделаем этот шаг, но до тех пор позволь мне просто обнимать тебя и целовать, пока мы оба не задохнемся. Так, Блейн, ты хочешь пойти со мной спать? И я имею в виду, что действительно просто хочу спать.  
  
      К тому времени, когда Курт закончил свою речь, у Блейна появилась огромная улыбка на лице. Он встал с дивана и предложил руку Хамеллу. Курт мягко улыбнулся и взял Блейна за руку, поднявшись с дивана, и остановился напротив Андерсона. Блейн обхватил лицо Курта руками и тихонько поцеловал.  
  
      — Ты замечательный человек, Курт Хаммел, — сказал он мягким голосом.  
  
      — Ну, ты заслуживаешь только лучшего, — любовно ответил Курт, прежде чем он потащить Блейна в свою спальню, и оба мужчины легли спать.


End file.
